Revolution D, 2nd stage Extreme Evolution
by Alex Takahashi
Summary: Un año ha pasado luego de la ultima gran carrera, ahora una nueva amenaza secierne por sobre la region. Nuestro protagonista tendrá que enfrentar ese nuevo reto de una manera impensable... actualizado capitulo 7 online
1. Prologo

**Revolution D ****Project, 2nd Stage**

**Prologo**

**Una nueva amenaza**

**Región de Gunma, Japón**

Un año y medio ha pasado luego del gran enfrentamiento entre Alex y Kentaro por la supremacía del Monte Haruna, ahora todo vuelve casi a la normalidad.

Alex se graduó de la escuela y encontró un trabajo de tiempo completo en un lugar muy inesperado, además estuvo de novio con Arisa hasta el verano, a lo cual terminaron por razones desconocidas.

Keiichi y Satoshi aun trabajan en la gasolinera donde la leyenda nació, aunque estaban mas esmerados que nunca en ser los mejores de la región.

Shigeru estaba esperando a dar el examen de admisión a la Universidad de Tokio el año que viene.

Sakura trabajaba junto con Alex, y ya muchos pensaban que estos eran novios, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se les ve juntos.

Souji se había disculpado con Hikari, y finalmente Alex y él volvieron a ser amigos una vez mas.

Kasumi se había puesto a estudiar astrología como pasatiempo.

Kira aun seguía con su vida de vaga en la casa, aunque seguía saliendo con Suichi y Kentaro, sin tener un relación clara con ninguno de los dos.

Mientras que Kentaro estaba mas decidido a conservar su titulo de Cometa Oscuro y tener su esperada revancha con Alex...

Todo estaba tranquilo, por supuesto esa paz no iba a durar mucho tiempo...

_**Mes:**__** Principios de Diciembre**_

_**Día: Lunes**_

_**Hora: **__**4:15 AM...**_

_**Localización: **__**Monte Haruna**_

Entre el paisaje nocturno, se ve al Impreza derrapar a toda velocidad a la salida de una curva en S, la cara de Alex se notaba con un completo aburrimiento...

-Huam... demonios, no hay nada que hacer estos últimos días- dijo mientras hacia el procedimiento usual con toda calma haciendo que el Impreza derrapara sin problemas –Desde el año pasado que no existe nadie bueno para competir- nuevamente hace el procedimiento habitual, logrando que el auto realizara un espectacular derrape –Mejor dejo de competir por un tiempo, así quizá aparezcan buenos rivales- dice Alex mientras acelera el Impreza...

Mas atrás se notan un par de luces que lo persiguen a toda velocidad, el auto misterioso lo pasa casi de inmediato y capta la atención del chico...

-Dije que estaba aburrido, pero no tanto como para seguir a un estupido EVO V- dijo con frustración...

El EVO aumentaba la velocidad, mientras se acercaba a la curva, Alex vio como el EVO baja mucho su velocidad, así que cuando este va a tomar la curva es rebasado por el Impreza el cual hace un derrape a toda velocidad.

Los ocupantes del EVO se quedan mirando al Impreza el cual los rebasó, y deciden seguirlo en la cuesta abajo.

Nuevamente el EVO acelera, Alex ve el retrovisor y se da cuenta de que el auto esta cerca de su Impreza. Nuevamente el EVO rebasa al Impreza en la recta, pero nuevamente nada puede hacer para conservar su posición ya que por mucho que realizara un derrape espectacular, el Impreza lo rebasa por el interior usando la canaleta, a lo cual Alex presiona a fondo el acelerador al salir de la curva llegando el auto rápidamente a las 9.500 R.P.M, a lo cual el Impreza saca fuego por el escape y se aleja del EVO con un tranquilo Alex en su interior.

-Eso estuvo bueno...- dijo Alex con algo de satisfacción

El EVO se detiene en un acotamiento, sus ocupantes bajan del auto y se quedan mirando por donde se fue el Impreza.

-¿Ese es?- dijo el primero, el cual no denotaba mas de 23 años de edad (Media 1.81, tenia pelo castaño y piel morena, vestía un pantalón de Jean azul, una polera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos zapatos negros, además de una cinta en la cabeza que lo hacia parecer rudo)

-Lo es, es el único Impreza que se aparece a estas horas, además del de Fujiwara- dijo el otro, el cual era un poco mas joven, ya que tenia aprox. 21 años (media 1.83, tenia pelo negro y piel un poco mas clara que el anterior, vestía un pantalón de tela negro y una polera negra también, con una chaqueta de cuero y un par de zapatillas negras)

Ambos estaban a punto de subir al EVO cuando ven que un Toyota Supra azul los pasa a toda velocidad, en la cuesta abajo, a lo cual ambos se quedan pasmados por la velocidad que tenia el auto la momento de pasarlos.

-¿Y quien era ese, **Ryo**?-

-No tengo idea, **Shoichi**-

Ambos entraron al EVO y se largaron de ese lugar a toda velocidad...

**Pero Alex****, en el Impreza, no se daba cuenta que ese encuentro sería muy significante para su futuro, y se dará cuenta mas adelante de que esta visita supondrá un limite muy grande, incluso para él...**

**Se le revelará, que para poder vencer este desafío, tendrá que evolucionar nuevamente, pero de un manera que muchos no conocían...**

**Además que para hacerlo, tendrá que hacer muchas cosas negativas en el proceso...**

_**Fin del prologo...**_


	2. Opening

_**Revolution D Project, 2nd Stage...**_

_**Opening**_

_**Dijo Tsun Zu una vez**__: Conoce a tu enemigo y conócete a ti mismo; en cien batallas, nunca saldrás derrotado. Si eres ignorante de tu enemigo pero te conoces a ti mismo, tus oportunidades de ganar o perder son las mismas. Si eres ignorante de tu enemigo y de ti mismo, puedes estar seguro de ser derrotado en cada batalla._

_**RAVEMAN plays the Blazin' Beat**_

Un escape doble sacando llamas..., un Impreza dando una vuelta en U...

_**(Let's go!)**_

El Impreza siguiendo a un EVO III negro en Akagi...

_**(Let's go!)**_

La imagen cambia rápidamente a dos FC blancos corriendo a máxima velocidad en Akagi...

Rápidamente son sobrepasados por dos Impreza STI azules...

_**Remember? Kikanaku natteta ano CD wo Mata sagasô Itsu shika nâbasu gachi no futari no tame ni (yeah yeah check it out!!) **_

El FC y el Impreza corriendo rápidamente, ambos autos derrapan rápidamente pasando a escasos centímetros de tocar la barrera...

Las luces de ambos autos iluminan el oscuro camino por el que corren...

_**Speed Tozashita kako ga Mezamete iku merodii **_

El Impreza siendo perseguido por tres Lancer EVO, siendo chocado ferozmente por un EVO blanco, a lo cual el auto choca fuertemente contra la barrera y da vueltas en el aire sin control cubierto en llamas...

Los EVOs se pierden de vista...

_**Chikyû ga furueru hodo ni **_

El destrozado motor Boxer se convierte en un motor Rotativo, y el Impreza cambia a un FC blanco con la calcomanía RedSuns

_**Kakushinhan no neraiuchi**_

El FC choca al EVO blanco, este golpea violentamente la barrera con el frente, a lo cual el FC sale persiguiendo al EVO negro...

_**(pump the jam!)**_

Salen los nombres de todos los corredores y sus autos rápidamente en la pantalla

_**Blazin' Beat Itai hodo Tsuyoi ai wo abisete **_

Un par de luces se encienden y un GT-S rojo comienza a derrapar velozmente...

_**(Let's go!) Blazin' Beat Sakebu kaze **_

Los Impreza se divisan al fondo y evitan al GT-S, el cual frena en seco...

_**Hibiku oto de daite**_

Varios EVOs son superados por un 3000GT, un S15 y un R32 en una curva a gran velocidad...

_**Naked mind (naked mind) Desire (naked **_

_**desire)**_

Un SIL-80 es golpeado ferozmente por un EVO, a lo cual pierde el control...

Inmediatamente un E36 golpea al EVO y provoca que de un trompo...

_**Motomeru koto ni tsumi wa naku**_

Un EVO III y un ST-205 blanco van a gran velocidad, ambos derrapan a la perfección en la curva...

_**Utagau koto sura**_

El ST se pierde de vista y deja al EVO atrás...

_**wasurete mi wo makasete**_

El Impreza y el FC derrapan a gran velocidad y en ambos se nota una gran aura negra a su paso...

_**Blazin' Beat! Yo! Pinpin de ikô Moraru wa basho tte ii darô **_

El Impreza y el Supra derrapan y eliminan al EVO blanco haciendo que este de un trompo...

_**Kodô no mama ni tobidasô Weekend dayo zen'in shûgô!**_

El FC y el Impreza derrapan a gran velocidad, a lo cual los siguen varias luces detrás de ellos...

_**m.o.v.e move Buchigiri hajikeru **_

El GT-S y el ST-205 van persiguiendo al Impreza, el cual los pierde apagando sus luces...

_**Torihada mon no wakuwaku wo sagasô It's the time!!**_

Finalmente se ve un imagen de día donde el EVO III es perseguido a gran velocidad por un Hibrido de EVO e Impreza de color Plateado, el símbolo del auto en la parte trasera dice "Revolution I"...

La imagen cambia y muestra finalmente el cielo nocturno, el cual era iluminado tenuemente por las luces de varios autos en persecución...


	3. Los Emperadores del Descenso

**Capitulo 1**

**Los Emperadores del D****escenso**

**Región de Gunma, Japón...**

Un nuevo e increíble especialista ha aparecido en la montaña Haruna...

**Alex Takahashi**, como lo conocen sus rivales, es un genio que conduce un Impreza y realiza un espectacular derrape...

Alex ha estado ayudando a un amigo suyo, haciendo entregas de tofu al hotel del lago, desde que tenia 12 años...

Gracias a esto y a los duros entrenamientos a los que era sometido por su padre, adquirió inconcientemente una gran técnica en el derrape, aun conduciendo bajo la lluvia o nieve...

Luego de derrotar a su primer rival, muchos mas fueron a desafiarlo, inclusive genios desde otras regiones y conductores internacionales...

Entonces, con la ayuda del legendario **Bunta Fujiwara**, derrotó al Cometa Oscuro de Akagi, el gran **Kentaro Murasaki**, creando así una imbatible leyenda en la cuesta abajo...

Ya nunca mas podrá descansar este gran corredor, nuevos y peligrosos rivales le esperan, nuevas carreras le aguardan...

Al nuevo especialista de Haruna en la cuesta abajo...

_**En el monte Tanigawa, en los limites de la prefectura...**_

Una carrera se estaba librando...

Un S14 estaba corriendo cuesta abajo, contra lo que parecía un LAN-EVO V blanco, el cual tenia la calcomanía **Emperor**, en su parabrisas trasero...

En el interior del S14, estaba su conductor, el cual era nadie mas que Shiro, de los Schwarz Riders, este tenia una expresión asustada mientras veía que el EVO se ponía cada vez mas cerca

En el interior del EVO, se podía ver la silueta de un hombre de aprox. unos 23 años, de pelo castaño y piel morena, vestido con un Jean negro y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul...

-Jeje, esto es muy fácil- decía el tipo

El S14 pasaba una curva rápidamente derrapando, mientras que el EVO casi sin esfuerzo lo persigue sin siquiera derrapar...

-¡Demonios, no dejaré que un forastero se burle de mi!- decía Shiro con frustración, a lo cual presiona rápidamente el acelerador y el auto llega con mucho esfuerzo a los 140 Km./h

El S14 realizaba movimientos irregulares, a lo cual finalmente el conductor del EVO lo sobrepasa en una recta...

Shiro en su frustración, acelera para alcanzarlo, pero no alcanza a frenar a tiempo al llegar a la curva, y choca la parte lateral del automóvil en la barrera de contención...

Aquellos que estaban en los acotamientos, vieron como el S14 sobregiraba, y el EVO se perdía entre la noche...

-¡Increíble!-

-¡Si, ese EVO es muy rápido!-

Un rato mas tarde, Shiro bajaba de su malogrado S14 y se acercaba al tipo que lo derrotó...

Este hombre, tenia una expresión arrogante en su rostro, mientras que Shiro le entregaba una calcomanía al tipo, y otro hombre sacaba una navaja y cortaba a la mitad la calcomanía, a lo cual el primero la pegaba al revés en el alerón de su auto...

-Jeje... Díganle a todos, que nosotros hemos venido a acabar lo que el gran Kyouichi comenzó...- dijo el hombre castaño con arrogancia

Shiro estaba furioso, a lo cual casi golpea al tipo que lo derrotó, pero en vez de eso decidió darles una advertencia...

-Aunque nosotros hubiéramos sido vencidos, aun quedan los mejores de la región... ¡Así que no se confíen ya que apenas pisen Akagi o Haruna, caerán sin siquiera darse cuenta!- les dijo Shiro con tono desafiante, a lo cual todos los del Emperor Team se pusieron a reír como locos

-No te creas niño, sabemos bien quienes están ahí, y te diré que no importa lo que hagan, ellos caerán también- les dijo el castaño con arrogancia, a lo cual se fue en su automóvil y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo

-Ellos no saben lo que les espera apenas pisen Haruna- dice Shiro con frustración...

_**A la mañana siguiente, en Haruna...**_

Diciembre, época de sueños, época de confesiones...

Época de materialismo excesivo...

El otoño ya estaba llegando a su fin, y con el vienen las frías heladas invernales, y los relucientes árboles navideños...

En un lugar en especial, un centro comercial, mucha gente trabajaba duro para que los deseos y sueños de muchas otras se hicieran realidad...

Y una de esas personas era nadie mas que: Alex Krieger Takahashi, que últimamente estaba pasando por la peor época del año para él...

Un gran lugar, un almacén, donde miles de cosas llegan diariamente, el chico antes mencionado, era parte del staff de organización de esas cajas, solo que en ese momento en especifico, él estaba solo en un lugar tan grande...

-Navidad...- decía con cierta frustración mientras miraba las miles de cajas que le tocaba organizar –Odio esta época del año-

El chico sin muchos ánimos se puso a ordenar cada caja en su lugar correspondiente, teniendo cuidado de no romper nada...

Luego de varios minutos de duro trabajo, Alex se tiró en el suelo con la mirada un tanto perdida, mientras tenia en su cara una expresión algo frustrada...

-'Demonios, justo tenia que ser esta época'- pensaba con cierta frustración –'¿No hubiera poder sido en mi cumpleaños, o en el de Kira por lo menos?'- Alex aun pensaba, pero su expresión de frustración cambio a una de pena y melancolía...

Pasaron unos minutos, Alex estaba completamente dormido, cuando es despertado rápidamente por un grito de una chica...

-¡Oye, no te pagan para dormir!-

Alex se despierta de golpe y ve fijamente hacia todos lados, finalmente sus ojos quedan posados en la fuente del grito...

-Ni a ti tampoco para que me grites, Sakura- dice Alex con cierta molestia, a lo cual la chica algo enojada, le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-Respeta a tu superior- (Sakura)

Alex solo vio a la chica con algo de molestia, pero inmediatamente se calmó...

-Tonta- dijo en un tono casi inaudible

-¿Dijiste algo?- (Sakura)

-¿Yo?, ¡Por supuesto que no!- (Alex)

-Bueno, entonces ponte a trabajar- (Sakura)

La chica se aleja rápidamente, a lo cual Alex vuelve a organizar las cajas...

-Esto es pan de todos los días- dijo con algo de frustración

De repente, Alex comienza a escuchar unas voces provenientes de un lugar cercano al suyo, el chico inmediatamente deja lo que estaba haciendo y comienza a escuchar...

-Si yo también lo oí-

-Que lastima por los Fire Strips-

-Es verdad, ese EVO V era muy rápido, escuche que su líder Shiro tuvo un mal rato-

Por estas palabras, Alex se queda completamente sorprendido...

-'EVO V, ¿Seria el mismo EVO V que vi la otra noche en el monte?'- se preguntaba Alex, a lo cual una llamada por el megáfono lo alertó

_-Señor Alex Takahashi, su turno ha terminado-_ estas palabras fueron un regocijo para el chico, pero en cierta forma él se compadecía de quien haría el trabajo suyo...

_**Varios minutos mas tarde...**_

Eran aprox. mas 3:15 PM, Alex ya se había quitado el uniforme de trabajo y se había puesto su nueva ropa, la cual hacia ver bien su nuevo estilo. Primero que nada, se había teñido el cabello de un color negro azulado, y ya no tenia un peinado parecido al de su tío Ryousuke, sino otro que hacia lucir mas su apariencia juvenil, había también crecido en tamaño (para los que no recuerden, Alex en 1st stage solo media 1.65), pero solo había llegado a medir 1.68, también había cambiado su ropa, por algo mas o menos a la moda (Un pantalón de tela negro y una polera blanca, con un chaleco azul oscuro entreabierto cubriéndolo) pero también tenia una actitud algo desinteresada por las chicas...

Alex miraba fijamente el centro comercial, cada lugar y tienda estaban adornados con motivos navideños, el gran pino en el interior del lugar tenia luces y esas cosas, hasta había un santa en una silla y varios niños sacándose fotos con él...

El chico solo pudo hacer una ligera mueca de disgusto frente a tanta algarabía...

-'Navidad'- pensaba con disgusto mientras veía todo el lugar –'¿Que hice yo para merecer esto?'- se preguntaba a si mismo

El chico solo caminaba entre la multitud de personas que abundaban el lugar, la música navideña era como un estridente sonido que lo hacia ponerse cada vez algo mas triste y furioso, a lo cual finalmente se puso un par de audífonos y puso la música de su I-pod al máximo, cosa de no escuchar nada...

Finalmente llegó al estacionamiento, donde había una gran cantidad de autos y camiones. Alex caminó a su auto, entró y lo encendió. El Impreza salió del estacionamiento a gran velocidad, pero aun en su interior, Alex seguía algo disgustado por lo que veía a su alrededor...

Finalmente luego de varios minutos, el chico llega a su casa, la cual también tenia uno que otro retoque navideño, pero Alex no se alteraba por eso...

Cuando entró a la casa, la primera persona con la que se encontró fue...

-Kasumi...- dijo Alex sin muchos ánimos

-Aja... te diré algo- dijo la chica acercándose al recién llegado y pasándole una caja algo vieja –Será mejor, que a lo menos uno de los pinos del exterior tenga puestos los adornos- terminó de decir la chica a lo cual ella se echó en el sofá de la sala

-¿Quién te dejo a cargo?, si no es mucha molestia decírmelo- (Alex)

-Tu padre- (Kasumi)

-Error, querrás decir nuestro, además hazlo tú- dijo Alex poniendo la caja en el piso

-¡No, me dijeron que tú lo hicieras!- (Kasumi)

-Jaja, sueña niñita- (Alex)

-¡¿Porque me tratas de niña, si sabes que tenemos la misma edad?!- le gritó Kasumi al chico, a lo cual este la miró con cara arrogante

-No, según nuestra acta de nacimiento, yo soy 4 minutos con 15 segundos mayor que tú, así que respétame- recalcaba Alex, cosa que solo puso mas enojada a la chica, pero esta se calmó casi de inmediato

-Bueno, entonces papá no te dará la mesada, además se de buena fuente... Que tú necesitas dinero urgente- esto ultimo puso algo asustado a Alex, el cual sin muchas ganas tomó la caja y salió al jardín...

-'Te detesto'- pensaba Alex

_**Varios minutos mas tarde...**_

Alex estaba terminando de colgar los adornos a los pinos (Nota: los pinos miden aprox. 1.85 M), lo único que le faltaba era colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol... Cosa que él haría si no fuera tan corto de estatura...

Aun estaba haciendo algo de esfuerzo por colocar la estrella en la punta, pero frente a sus vanos esfuerzos finalmente se rindió y se sentó en el suelo...

Entonces una mano tomó el objeto y lo colocó en su respectivo lugar...

-¿Problemas de estatura?- (Satoshi)

-No molestes- (Alex)

-Ok, no te pongas así- dijo el chico, a lo cual ayudó a Alex a levantarse -¿Esta Kasumi?-

-¿Te refieres a la hija de lucifer?... esta ahí dentro- dijo Alex con algo de frustración

-Deberías tratarla mejor- (Satoshi)

-Sinceramente todo era mejor antes de saberlo- (Alex)

-Jeje... si, yo también me sorprendí- (Satoshi)

Satoshi se levantó y se dirigió a tocar la puerta de la casa. A locuaz a los pocos segundos, Kasumi lo invitó a entrar...

Alex mientras tanto, estaba con la mirada perdida viendo hacia el cielo, el cual ya comenzaba a amenazar con las nevadas invernales...

De repente sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente contemplando el cielo, a lo cual finalmente cayó en un profundo sueño...

_**Un rato mas tarde...**_

Alex despertaba levemente cubierto por nieve, la cual ya estaba comenzando a caer...

-Nieve- decía con algo de sorpresa –Creía que no nevaría sino hasta la otra semana-

El chico se levantó rápidamente y se limpió la nieve que tenia en su ropa, inmediatamente este divisa a un grupo de chicas que caminaban por ahí cerca, una de las cuales captó la atención el chico...

Las chicas también divisaron a Alex, a lo cual una de ellas se acercó rápidamente al chico...

-Buenas tardes Alex- le decía la chica

-Buenas tardes Hikari- le respondía Alex con una sonrisa

Hikari había cambiado bastante desde hace un año, su cabello estaba algo mas corto que antes, pero eso solo hacia que ella se viera mas bonita de lo que ya era, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a verse como el de una mujer, su altura ya comenzaba a notarse, pero aun era mas baja que Alex. Ella vestía el uniforme de su escuela, el cual era una larga falda roja, una camisa blanca y una corbata rosa, la cual era acompañada de un amuleto de rubí...

Mientras Hikari y Alex estaban conversando, las amigas de Hikari veían atentamente al chico...

-¿Quién es él?- decía una, la cual era de cabellos largos y castaños, de ojos color marrón y piel clara

-No se... Quizá es su novio- decía otra de cabello corto y pelinegro, de ojos verde-agua y piel algo morena

-Pues preguntémosle- decía la tercera, de cabello corto y peliverde, de ojos color azul y piel clara

Las tres chicas se acercaron pacientemente a ambos, mientras miraban atentamente al chico...

-Disculpa Hikari- dijo la castaña –¿Nos podrías presentar a tu novio?- Hikari inmediatamente se alarmó por lo dicho por una de sus amigas

-No... no es mi novio- decía Hikari algo roja

-Entonces- decía la peliverde

-Este es mi primo Alex- les decía Hikari presentándoles al chico, cosa que puso a este algo indiferente

-Este... hola, soy Alex Takahashi- se presentaba el chico frente a las amigas de Hikari

Las chicas examinaban a Alex de pies a cabeza, a lo cual las tres tuvieron una que otra imaginación extraña relacionada con el chico...

-Hola- decían las tres a la vez, idiotizadas por Alex

-Este... ¿Sabes donde están mis padres, Hikari?- (Alex)

-Salieron al consultorio con algo de prisa- (Hikari)

-A si, los mareos de mi madre... bueno te veo al rato- dicho esto Alex entró a la casa, llevando la caja en su mano

Hikari y sus amigas se quedaron ahí afuera, las chicas observaban pacientemente la figura del chico...

-Oye Hikari, ¿En verdad es tu primo?- (Miko, La pelinegra)

-Es verdad, no parece para nada japonés- (Ayako, la peliverde)

-Cierto, además su nombre no va nada bien con su apellido- (Natsumi, la castaña)

-Bueno... a decir verdad, él se quiso poner ese apellido- dijo Hikari –Además creo que es por una cuenta pendiente que tiene con mi tío Ryousuke-

Las chicas quedaron mirando atentamente a Hikari...

_**Horas mas tarde...**_

Un Toyota Supra aparecía por los alrededores de la residencia Krieger, del auto, Bajaban Kyle junto a las hermanas Takahashi...

-Yukina, crees que estarás bien- (Sakiko)

-Descuida hermana, el medico dijo que no es nada de que preocuparse- (Yukina)

-Eso espero, además...¿Como crees que les haya ido a los chicos cuidando a Keiko- (Sakiko)

Los tres entran a la casa, y se encuentran a los susodichos...

Alex y Hikari cuidando a Keiko, y Kasumi hablando por teléfono, extrañamente la a ultima se le pegaron las mañas de Kira...

-Pues yo creo que si están bien- Kyle sentenció acercándose a Alex, el cual casi de inmediato tomo a la bebe y se la entregó a su padre -¿Cómo se portó Keiko?-

-¿Cómo crees que se va a portar una bebe de casi 7 meses?- (Alex)

-No hizo ningún problema Tío Kyle- dijo Hikari con tono suave

-Bueno como sea...- dice Alex mirando hacia otro lado –¿Y sabes la causa de los mareos, mamá?- dice el chico dirigiéndose a su madre, la cual se sienta en el sillón de la sala

-Aun no tienen los resultados...- dice Yukina algo cansada

-Puede que sea solo cansancio por lo que ha pasado últimamente- (Sakiko)

-Puede que si, puede que no- (Kyle)

-Bien... yo ya me voy a dormir- dice Alex dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras

-Espera, yo también voy- Hikari lo acompaña

_**Ya arriba...**_

-Sabes... mis amigas dicen que eres muy apuesto- (Hikari)

-Si claro- dice Alex sin interés

-Y dicen que si acaso podrías salir con ellas alguna vez- (Hikari)

-Si claro- nuevamente responde sin interés

-Oye Alex, ¿Me estas escuchando?- Hikari ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Si claro- nuevamente con lo mismo

La paciencia de Hikari se acabó y finalmente se colocó frente al chico y lo miró a los ojos...

-Alex, no puedes seguir evadiéndome cada vez que intento buscarte novia- (Hikari)

-¿Y porque deberías ser tú la que me busque novia?- (Alex)

-Pues... porque... mis amigas son de buenos pensamientos, y nunca harían algo que te lastimara- (Hikari)

-Mira Hikari, yo decido con quien salgo... además últimamente no ando con humor para salir con chicas, así que deja de esforzarte tanto y mejor concéntrate en tus estudios- (Alex)

El chico se alejo de ella con cansancio, a lo cual entró a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir, mientras que Hikari solo entraba a la suya con algo de desanimo...

-¿Porque te pones así en esta época?- decía para si Hikari –También hay cosas buenas en navidad-

La escena se aleja rápidamente, mostrando la residencia, la cual estaba iluminada por los adornos y luces navideñas...

_**En la cima de Utsui, a esa misma hora...**_

Varios miembros del Impact Blue estaban reunidos rodeando al Sil-80 de Kanako, la cual estaba acompañada de Arisa y Shigeru...

En eso, todos se percatan que por el camino se notan varias luces que se acercaban a ellos...

Finalmente las luces dieron a conocer a varios Lan-Evos, todos desde la clase EVO II hasta los EVO V...

Kanako se percata de tal cosa, mientras que los miembros se bajan de los vehículos y ven al equipo con arrogancia...

_**Unos minutos mas tarde...**_

El Sil-80 estaba en la línea de largada, un EVO IV azul y un EVO III rojo estaban detrás del auto esperando la salida, mientras que el E36 de Shigeru estaba detrás del EVO III...

-Lo decidiremos con una sola carrera- decía Ryo –Quien logre perder a los rivales gana-

-Esta bien- dice Kanako entrando al Sil-80

_**(Insertar canción: Burning Desire)**_

-Esto me da mala espina- (Arisa)

-Tranquila Arisa, debemos demostrarle el porque de nuestro nombre- (Kanako)

Shigeru acompañado de Itsuki, estaban sentados en el E36 esperando pacientemente la largada...

-Sinceramente, los Emperor atacaron aquí, pero fueron vencidos... también atacaron Akina y Akagi, y el resultado fue el mismo- (Itsuki)

-Pero Kanako me dijo antes de la carrera, que seria mejor hacer una carrera doble- Shigeru encendía el auto –Y que si ella caía, yo debía defender el lugar con valor-

-¡Así es como habla un hombre!- (Itsuki)

Sayuki estaba al lado del camino, señalando la partida, a lo cual los cuatro autos salieron rápidamente en persecución...

Ryo observaba pacientemente a los autos perderse por detrás de la curva...

-Nuestro objetivo es algo mas grande... aun si somos derrotados aquí, debemos llegar a Akagi sea como sea...-

_**En la carrera...**_

El Sil-80 estaba corriendo mientras intentaba perder al EVO III, mientras que el E36 estaba alcanzando al EVO IV...

Ya comenzaban las primeras curvas, el Sil-80 tomo velocidad e hizo que el EVO lo perdiera de su vista momentáneamente...

El E36 sobrepasó al EVO IV, mientras que en el EVO III, su conductor tenia una maléfica mirada...

-Shoichi nos dijo que debíamos ganar sea como sea- mientras aumentaba la velocidad pegándose al E36 –¡No importa que sean el Impact Blue, nosotros venimos a vengar la humillación de Kyouichi!-

El E36 derrapaba a gran velocidad, mientras que el EVO imitaba su derrape a la perfección y por una rápida acción lo sobrepasó, el Sil-80 aun trataba de mantener el liderazgo, mientras que en su interior, Arisa veía como el EVO IV se les acercaba a gran velocidad...

-¡Mas rápido Kanako!- (Arisa)

Kanako asentía mientras presionaba a fondo el pedal del acelerador...

-'Emperor o quienes sean, no dejare que pasen de aquí'- Kanako tomaba velocidad en la curva alejándose levemente del EVO, pero esa distancia no duró mucho –¡Mandaremos su ambición al fondo de Utsui!- decía con tono fuerte

En la pantalla salen las caras de los conductores, cada una de las cuales mostraban determinación...

_**Fin del capitulo 1...**_


	4. Chance de Victoria: 0

**Capitulo 2**

**Chance de Victoria: 0**

En el Monte Utsui, los sonidos de la fauna son inmediatamente silenciados por el rugir de varios motores...

El Sil-80 de Kanako aun estaba en la pelea contra el EVO IV, mientras que el E36 de Shigeru aun intentaba sobrepasar al EVO III, el cual le cerraba el paso...

El Sil-80 ganaba ventaja en las curvas de baja velocidad, pero al salir de estas, el EVO lograba ventaja en las rectas...

El E36 tenía otro problema, Shigeru veía como el EVO III no dejaba pasarlo, aun cuando este lo presionara...

-Algo malo va a pasar... Tenlo por seguro- (Shigeru)

-¿Huh?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- (Itsuki)

-El EVO que va detrás del Sil-80 conduce agresivamente, además el otro EVO no me deja pasarlo, aun si las maniobras fueran peligrosas, las hacen...- Shigeru estaba conmocionado mientras veía que el EVO estaba desacelerando por los baches...

Inmediatamente Shigeru vio como el EVO comenzaba a derrapar abiertamente, a lo cual inmediatamente se le vino una idea...

El E36 aceleró y se acercó lo suficiente al EVO, a lo cual Shigeru movió el auto de tal manera que la parte frontal del E36 chocara con la parte lateral derecha del EVO...

Inmediatamente el EVO comenzó a perder el control, cosa que Shigeru agradeció e inmediatamente aceleró para pasar por el lado del EVO, mientras que este chocaba el frente en la barrera de contención, haciendo que el auto hiciera un fuerte rechinido por el metal en contacto, finalmente el EVO quedo varado en medio de la nada...

-No importa que me hayas vencido, no podrás evitar la caída del Impact Blue- dijo el conductor del EVO con una media sonrisa...

_**De vuelta en la carrera...**_

El Sil-80 aun intentaba despegarse del EVO, por mucho que Kanako acelerara, el auto no se podía despegar de su perseguidor...

-Mas aprisa, nos esta alcanzando- (Arisa)

-Voy lo mas rápido que puedo- (Kanako)

Por mucho que el Sil-80 tomara las curvas a gran velocidad, el EVO no se quedaba atrás, mientras que Shigeru se acercaba rápidamente en el E36 para socorrer a Kanako...

El Sil-80 estaba llegando a la C-121, mientras que el EVO le pisaba los talones muy de cerca, mas atrás Shigeru en el E36 ya alcanzaba a divisar a los autos en cuestión...

-La C-121 se acerca- decía para si el conductor del EVO –Acabaré esto de una vez por todas- exclamaba con tono maléfico

El Sil-80 se preparaba para entrar a la curva, el EVO se preparaba para hacer lo que fuera a hacer, mientras que el E36 ya los alcanzó finalmente...

Arisa le ordena a Kanako, que haga la maniobra de siempre...

El tipo del EVO sonríe malévolamente mientras se ve como ambos autos comienzan a entrar en la curva el Sil-80 lo hace como siempre...

Pero el EVO va de una forma diferente... en dirección de colisión con el Sil-80...

Así mientras derrapan, el EVO le da un ligero toque el cual es suficiente para que el Sil-80, sin control, diera un choque en el punto mas abierto de la curva, dando varios trompos sin control...

Mientras que Shigeru, veía con horror lo que había pasado, a lo cual su mirada se convirtió en un de decisión total, mientras veía al EVO con ira...

-¡Se acabó tu suerte!- decía Shigeru mientras hacia la misma maniobra de Kanako para pasar por la C-121 a toda velocidad, esquivando al golpeado Sil-80 en el proceso

Mas adelante el conductor del evo veía como no aparecía nada por su retrovisor...

-Jeje... ya gané- dijo para si y comenzó a bajar la velocidad... fatal error

En ese instante, el E36 aparecía de la nada y se dirigió rápidamente al EVO que avanzaba lentamente por el caminó, el conductor del EVO se alarmó y comenzó a acelerar intentando aumentar la brecha entre ambos...

-¿Como demonios me pudo alcanzar un maldito FR?- decía con ira mientras veía atentamente al retrovisor...

Shigeru no esperó mas y vio que mas adelante había una curva cerrada, a lo cual aceleró hasta colocarse a la par del EVO, cuando lo hizo, le dio una seña al tipo del EVO... lo cual decía que estaba acabado...

-Espero que sirva- decía Shigeru para si, mientras forzaba al EVO a irse hacia la parte externa de la curva, chocando el lateral de su E36 en el lateral del EVO –Bien, ¡ahora o nunca!- exclamó mientras comenzaba a desacelerar, cosa que el tipo del EVO vio con algo de sorpresa.

Shigeru en eso, ve que el EVO se preparaba para doblar, entonces acelero al máximo su E36 y golpeó la parte trasera del auto oponente con fuerza, haciendo que en el acto el EVO comenzara a perder el control.

Shigeru aceleró el E36 y sobrepasó al EVO, el cual golpeó la barrera con la defensa trasera y dio un trompo...

Finalmente ambos autos quedaron varados entre medio de la nada, aunque el resultado ya era evidente...

Impact Blue, había perdido...

_**En la línea de largada...**_

-Su líder ha caído, como acordamos, dennos su calcomanía- dijo Ryo con calma

Sayuki completamente frustrada les acerca la calcomanía del equipo, a lo cual Shoichi se la quita con fuerza de las manos e inmediatamente otro miembro del equipo la corta a la mitad...

-Jeje...- mascullaba mientras pegaba la calcomanía en el alerón de su EVO V –El gran Kyouichi estará muy contento de que por fin hallamos derrotado a quienes le hicieron su meta tan difícil- dijo con arrogancia, haciendo que Sayuki se enojara mas

-Shoichi, cállate- le ordenó Ryo, a lo cual este lo miró con frustración –Vamonos, buscaremos al resto por el camino- les dijo al resto de sus miembros a lo cual todos lo obedecieron

Los EVOS largaron rápidamente, mientras que los demás miembros del Impact Blue los veían con ira...

Sayuki sacó su celular y se dispuso a llamar a alguien rápidamente...

-Espero que este en casa- decía mientras el celular repicaba

_-¿Alo?-_ le contesta la voz de una chica

-Mako, escucha, los Emperor derrotaron a Kanako y Arisa-

_-¿Qué?, ¿Como pudo ser?-_ Mako sonaba completamente impactada desde el otro lado

-Al parecer esos malditos hicieron que chocara- Sayuki estaba furiosa

_-Ok, déjamelo a __mí, conozco a alguien que ya les ha hecho frente antes-_ dice Mako, a lo cual corta rápidamente

Sayuki guardaba su celular, mientras veía que el E36 volvía, a lo cual la choca se apresuró a ir al auto...

-¿Están todos bien?- (Sayuki)

-No todos, Kanako se rompió un brazo y Arisa recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- dice Shigeru mientras traía a ambas en el auto -Itsuki llamó a una grúa, el Sil-80 quedo todo destrozado-

-Entiendo, llévalas rápido al hospital- (Sayuki)

-Ok, lo haré- dice Shigeru, a lo cual acelera y se pierde de vista por el camino

_**Mientras...**_

Mako marcaba números rápidamente en el teléfono...

_-¿Alo?-_ le contesta un hombre

-Oye, ¿Eres tu Nakae?- pregunta Mako con tono desesperado

_-¿Como conseguiste este numero, mocosa?-_ (Nakae)

-¡Eso no importa, escucha bien, el Emperor Team derrotó a Kanako aquí en Utsui!-

_-¿Qué, como pudo pasar?-_

-Al parecer ellos provocaron su choque, necesito que me digas como derrotarlos-

_-Oye espera un momento, quieres que te diga como les gané, ¿Cierto?-_

-Deja de hacerte el arrogante, al parecer ellos ahora van por Kanto, y no por Fujiyoshida como hace tiempo, al parecer quieren empezar por donde los otros cayeron-

_-Dime cual es su próximo blanco-_

-Al parecer van a ir pronto a Haruna o Akagi, reunámonos con los líderes y busquemos una forma de derrotarlos-

_-De acuerdo, conozco a alguien en Haruna que puede detenerlos, aun sin nuestra ayuda-_

-¿Hablas del sobrino de Ryousuke?-

_-Así es... no te desesperes, porque apenas estas noticias lleguen a sus oídos, derrotará a esos cretinos en la cuesta abajo-_

-Bueno, gracias, pero aun así debes hablarle de esa amenaza-

_-Ok, se lo diré cuando lo vea-_

Mako tenía hora una sonrisa esperanzada, ya que finalmente para detener esta amenaza, todo dependía de los jóvenes corredores de Haruna...

_**Al otro día...**_

_**Centro comercial de la municipalidad de Haruna...**_

_**11:30 AM...**_

En el gran almacén dentro del lugar, Alex estaba terminando su turno, mientras hablaba con Sakura muy animadamente...

-Alex, dime, ¿Qué harás para navidad?- preguntaba la chica, la cual estaba sentada en un banquillo

-¿Eh?, bueno... creo que la pasaré con mi familia como todos los años- le responde el chico con tono desinteresado, mientras este terminaba de poner la ultima caja en su lugar correspondiente

-Valla, debe ser muy difícil comprar tantos regalos- Sakura tenia una expresión algo tonta

-No es para tanto- Alex se saca el gorro –Estamos acostumbrados a eso, además... no es muy difícil averiguar que cosa es lo que quiere mi familia-

-Ah... dime, ¿Has pasado alguna vez la navidad fuera de casa?- Sakura pregunta con duda

-Casi todos los años hacemos eso, mi familia va a Alemania a visitar a mis abuelos- Alex responde con calma -¿Y tu?, ¿Como pasan la navidad?-

-Bueno, creo que como todas las familias, ¿No?- responde Sakura

-Es verdad- dice Alex con una sonrisa

Inmediatamente Alex nota una última caja que se le había escapado, al mismo tiempo nota un pequeño espacio donde colocarla... pero este espacio estaba arriba...

Alex tomo la caja y se subió a una escalera, mientras que Sakura miraba algo asustada...

-Este... Alex, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Sakura algo asustada

-No te preocupes, no me pasara nada- respondió Alex muy confiado

El chico colocó la caja en el lugar, mientras miraba a Sakura tranquilamente desde lo alto de la escalera...

-¿Me ocurrió algo?- dijo muy confiado

Fue cuando Alex intentó bajar que sucedió todo... se resbaló en el primer peldaño de la escalera, cayendo aproximadamente unos 5 metros hasta el duro suelo.

Alex siempre se había jactado de ser alguien indiferente al dolor, no importa cuan fuerte sea... nunca imaginó que incrustarse la cabeza en el cemento pudiera doler tanto, mientras estaba tendido en el suelo diciendo algo inaudiblemente en voz baja...

-¿Te lastimaste?- (Sakura)

-Descuida, me he dado golpes mas fuertes- dijo Alex con calma mientras ponía su brazo derecho para levantarse, pero en ese instante se escuchó un leve...

_Crock..._

Alex sintió cono un dolor punzante comenzaba aparecer cada vez mas y mas en su hombro derecho, mientras que su expresión cambiaba a una de completo dolor...

-¡Malditaaaaaaaaaaa seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-b exclamó Alex con mucha fuerza mientras sostenía su hombro derecho

_**Un par de horas mas tarde...**_

_**H**__**ospital general...**_

-Pues de que va...- decía el doctor, el cual era nadie mas ni menos que Ryousuke –De todos tus accidentes, este se lleva el premio- decía mientras veía una radiografía del hombro de Alex

-¿Cuan malo es doctor Takahashi?- preguntó Sakura, la cual estaba junto al chico

-No es tan malo como para preocuparse, pero en sencillas cuentas te dislocaste el hombro y te rompiste el brazo en dos secciones, a lo mucho tardaran de dos a tres semanas en sanar- le decía a Alex con algo de reproche

-¡¿Dos a tres semanas?!- decía Alex con frustración –Ahora si que la hice bien- este tenía su brazo completamente vendado

-Ya ya, no te desanimes- Sakura decía con dulzura, mientras tomaba su mano izquierda

-Eso es cierto- Ryousuke miro mas detenidamente a ambos –Tienes a una buena chica que te puede hacer compañía estos días para animarte, además no necesitas correr para estar tranquilo-

-¿Como es eso de que Sakura me puede hacer compañía?- dice Alex con la cara algo roja, mientras que Sakura estaba toda sonrojada

-Tranquilo- decía Ryousuke calmado –Lo decía en broma, pero referido a lo segundo, será mejor que no conduzcas por un buen tiempo... el brazo puede sanar en dos semanas, pero no lo hará del todo si lo expones a demasiada fuerza, así que será mejor que te tomes unos días libres en el trabajo y trates de conducir lo menos posible-

-Rayos- decía Alex algo frustrado –Si no hay mas remedio...- el chico se levanta mientras que Sakura lo imita –Gracias por su tiempo tío Ryousuke-

-Fue un placer, pero trata de no accidentarte tan seguido, ya que eres un experto en esas cosas- dice Ryousuke con algo de burla

-Ok... adiós- Alex y Sakura salen del lugar

_**Ya un rato mas tarde...**_

Ambos chicos caminaban por el parque, el cual estaba completamente decorado con motivos y adornos navideños, además de un gran pino de navidad en el centro...

Sakura ya había salido del trabajo, a lo cual se podía notar algo de sus cambios exteriores. Primero que nada ya no tenia las coletas que la hacían lucir tan infantil, las había cambiado por un peinado y tenida algo más juvenil (Tenia el cabello algo más corto que antes, también tenía una coleta del lado izquierdo, había crecido en altura, ahora media aprox. 1.73 m, cosa que también hacia que Alex se pusiera un poco incomodo al caminar junto a ella; vestía unos jeans azul oscuro, junto a un suéter celeste y un par de zapatillas blancas).

La chica estaba maravillada viendo todo el lugar lleno de adornos navideños y cosas así...

-Increíble- decía con felicidad mientras veía el gran árbol de navidad en el centro del parque -¿Habías visto algo tan grande alguna vez?- le decía a Alex, el cual estaba a su lado... algo apresado

-Siempre, los árboles de mi casa son mas grandes- dice sin mucha importancia y con algo de vergüenza, ya que Sakura lo había tomado del brazo izquierdo, para evitar que este se fuera a otro lado...

-¿Porque te comportas así?- (Sakura)

-¿Así como?- (Alex)

-Como si odiaras la navidad por algún motivo- dice Sakura con cierto tono de preocupación

-No te preocupes por eso, son solo cosas mías, ya se me pasaran- responde Alex con calma

Mientras ambos seguían caminando, todos aquellos que los vieran estaban poco extrañados, debido a que Sakura era mas alta que Alex (Alex: 1.68 m, Sakura: 1.73 m), en eso un joven peliverde se acerca a la pareja rápidamente, cosa que Alex se percata...

-¿Ese es Keiichi?- (Sakura)

-Si lo es- dice Alex, mientras que el chico se coloca frente a ambos

-Oye Alex- dice Keiichi con algo de prisa –Te he intentado llamar toda la mañana-

-Lo siento, es que deje mi celular en casa y...-Alex fue interrumpido por el chico

-Escucha esto, ¿Sabes algo del Emperor Team?- (Keiichi)

-¿Eh?, pues son unos perdedores que conducen Lan-Evos que hace años intentaron conquistar Gunma, y mis tíos les dieron una descomunal paliza en su orgullo- (Alex)

-Eso mismo, mira... ellos ayer corrieron contra Impact Blue- dijo Keiichi algo perturbado

-¿Y que ocurrió?- (Sakura)

-Impact Blue perdió- dijo Keiichi secamente, mientras que Alex y Sakura se sorprendían de este hecho

-¿Como que Kanako y Arisa perdieron?- pregunta Alex con algo de ira

-Me lo contó Shigeru esta mañana, los tipos del Emperor chocaron al Sil-80 y lo enviaron contra la barrera, Arisa se rompió un brazo y Kanako se dislocó el tobillo...- relataba Keiichi haciendo que la frustración de Alex creciera –Pero escucha esto, su líder no es Kyouichi Sudo, el equipo ha cambiado y al parecer estos Emperor son mas extremos en lo relacionado a ganar... según recuerdo, el equipo de Shiro tuvo un mal rato ya que el tipo del Emperor que corrió contra él, lo estuvo chocando innumerables veces hasta que este perdiera el control-

-¿Quién es su líder?- preguntó Sakura algo asustada, mientras que Alex pensaba

-'Derrotadas, ¿Kanako y Arisa fueron derrotadas?'- pensaba Alex con frustración

-El nombre de su líder es... Ryo Soranaga- dijo Keiichi rápidamente

Alex se sorprendió de escuchar ese nombre, e inmediatamente casi pierde el control de si mismo...

-'¿Ryo Soranaga?, ¿Como el llegó a ser el líder del Emperor Team?'- Alex se preguntaba a si mismo mas que impactado

-¿Alex, te ocurre algo?- le pregunta Sakura con preocupación

-N... no nada, estoy bien, solo que me chocó saber que Impact Blue fue derrotado- dijo Alex haciendo una sonrisa forzada –Pero según con lo que me has dicho Keiichi, ahora creo que debemos prepararnos, esos tipos pueden venir a Haruna o Akagi cualquier día-

-Aja, es lo mismo que pensaba decirle a Suichi, por eso tenemos una estrategia para ganarles cuando vengan- dice Keiichi muy confiado

-¿Qué tipo de estrategia?- pregunta Sakura intrigada

-La llamamos, "Combate mortal de 4 fases"- responde Keiichi con cierto tono de arrogancia

-¿Combate Mortal de 4 fases?- dice Alex extrañado -¿Qué clase de carrera es esa?-

-Te lo explicaré algún otro día, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo ya que debo avisarle a los demás líderes de la región y en especial a Kouki allá en Myogi- dicho esto Keiichi se despide rápidamente y va en dirección a un estacionamiento, donde estaba su R32

El 32 salió rápidamente, mientras que la pareja estaba algo confundida...

-Combate mortal de 4 fases, ¿Habías escuchado eso antes?- (Sakura)

-No... Y eso que yo siempre corro en carreras extrañas hasta más no poder- (Alex)

-Ah- gimió Sakura – ¿Que tal si te voy a dejar a tu casa?-

-¿Eh?, ¿No seria mucha molestia?- (Alex)

-Por supuesto que no, además tenemos que ir a pedirle a mi padre que te de unos días libres- (Sakura)

-De acuerdo- dijo Alex son muchos ánimos

_**Ya llegada la noche...**_

El equipo de Haruna estaba en el acotamiento principal revisando varios gráficos y cosas así en computadoras portátiles...

Suichi, Satoshi, Keiichi y Shigeru estaban viendo un mapa del monte, junto a varias simulaciones de los autos usados para la competencia...

-Eso esta bien, que buen programa creaste en tan poco tiempo- dijo Suichi tirándole flores a Keiichi

-Ya... no es para tanto... ahora déjenme explicarles: esta simulación fue hecha en base a los estilos de conducción de Suichi, Satoshi, Alex y yo- explicó Keiichi mostrando la simulación del Impreza junto a un auto X –Las simulaciones están basadas en las creadas por Kyouichi Sudo con ligeras variantes, pero la diferencia radica en que sus simulaciones solo eran cuatro: 1, 2, 3 y X. Mientras que nosotros tenemos mas de 25 tipos distintos de simulaciones, dependiendo de nuestros rivales-

-¿Mas de 25 tipos?, eso es genial... digo por fin vamos a poder defendernos como dios manda- exclama Shigeru emocionado

-Si, deberíamos mostrárselos a Alex, seguramente él sabrá como aplicarlos en su manejo- dice Satoshi igual de animado

-Pues sinceramente, creo que no se podrá hacer- dijo Keiichi algo desanimado

-¿Eh?, ¿Porque no puede?- pregunta Suichi

-Hoy me lo encontré en el centro, y tenia un brazo vendado, así que creo que no podrá conducir por un buen tiempo- respondió Keiichi, haciendo que los ánimos de todos estuvieran por los suelos

-Bien, da igual... el equipo lo conformamos todos, no una sola persona- dijo Suichi animando a todos de inmediato

Aun por mucho que ellos estuvieran desanimados, se dispusieron a poner en práctica las maniobras, corriendo entre ellos durante varias horas hasta la madrugada...

_**Pero mientras los Star Racers estaban tratando de encontrar una forma de poder ganarles a los Emperor...**_

_**A solo 30 Km. de distancia, se libraba una feroz pelea de perros entre dos autos 4WD...**_

En el oscuro paisaje de Myogi, el R32 del líder de los Nightkids y hermano del líder original, Kouki, estaba siendo perseguido ferozmente por el EVO V de Shoichi Kurosawa, del Emperor Team...

Por mucho que el estilo de Grip de Kouki fuera increíble, estaba desconcentrándose debido a la constante presión de su oponente.

Kouki tenía una gran rivalidad con Keiichi, diciendo en una ocasión que solo ellos podían ser capaces de derrotar al otro, pero esto se estaba desmintiendo mientras veían que el EVO le daba ligeros golpes al R32...

-Maldito- decía mientras veía el retrovisor-Mi hermano puede haber caído hace años, ¡Pero yo no lo haré!- dijo Kouki mientras hacia cambios de velocidades

El 32 pasaba con suma facilidad las curvas, mientras que el EVO nuevamente se acercaba para darle otro golpe, cuando lo hizo, el auto de Kouki perdió momentáneamente el control, pero pudo recuperarlo a tiempo...

Pero eso no duro mucho, Shoichi aceleró rápidamente y su EVO se puso a la par del R32, a lo cual se dispuso a cerrarle el paso.

Al instante de entrar a la curva, el EVO golpea fuertemente el lado del pasajero y manda al 32 contra la barrera, chocando este de frente rompiéndose el vidrio del pasajero.

Inmediatamente abajo, todos intentan saber que demonios sucedió con la carrera

-Aja...- decía un tipo del Emperor con un radio, a lo cual lo bajó y les habló a todos –Su líder perdió, dennos la calcomanía-

Todos estaban estupefactos, Kouki, el corredor numero uno de Myogi había sido derrotado.

Todos sabían que había sido una carrera injusta, ya que en todo momento escucharon que el EVO golpeo al GT-R en toda la subida.

Miki les acercó la calcomanía sin muchos ánimos y mirándolos con odio, a lo cual estos solo se dispusieron a cortarla y ponerla en el alerón del EVO de su líder.

-Ahora chicos, por Haruna y Akagi- dijo un miembro del Emperor Team muy arrogantemente

Ryo también sabia que había sido una carrera injusta, así que haciéndose valer su autoridad, se dispuso a callarlos a todos.

-¡Silencio idiotas, ninguno tiene derecho a hacer estas cosas!- dijo Ryo con ira –Solo cuando conquistemos Haruna y Akagi, podrán hacer lo que quieran, pero hasta ese momento, nadie hace nada sin que yo lo diga- se dispuso a irse a su EVO III y se dirigió a hablarle a Miki –Volveré por la revancha, esto no lo considero una carrera justa- dijo Ryo a tiempo de que hacia andar su EVO y se alejaba del lugar, mientras que el resto del equipo lo veía con frustración

_**Al otro día...**_

_**Residencia Krieger**__**, 15:30 PM...**_

Por mucho que el doctor familiar, Ryousuke, le dijera a Alex que no podía hacer demasiada fuerza con el brazo, este hacia caso omiso...

Se le ve a Alex cambiarle neumáticos a un S14 Ks azul oscuro, sin ningún distintivo en especial, con el brazo derecho aun con vendas...

-Entonces no podremos entrenar... que mal- Hikari estaba al lado de Alex, ayudando a este a ponerle los neumáticos al S14

-No te desanimes, no será más de una semana- (Alex)

-Bueno, si tu lo dices- (Hikari)

Mientras ambos hablaban, el 3000GT se estacionó frente a la casa, a lo cual Satoshi fue al garaje a hablar con Alex...

-Alex... debes ver esto ahora- dijo Satoshi mientras sostenía un CD

Rápidamente Alex y Satoshi fueron a la habitación del primero y pusieron el CD en la computadora...

-¿Qué es esto?- (Alex)

-Esto es una simulación que Keiichi creó de acuerdo a nuestros estilos de manejo- (Satoshi)

-Vaya- decía Alex asombrado -¿Y cuando correremos?-

-No estamos muy seguros, pero según nuestros contactos, los Emperor ya vienen a Haruna- (Satoshi)

Alex se quedo viendo las simulaciones atentamente, para después cerrar el programa y sacar el disco...

-No necesito simulaciones para saber que tengo que mejorar mi estilo de manejo- dijo con tono calmado –Si me lo propongo puedo ganarles a esos idiotas del Emperor aun con el brazo vendado- terminó de decir muy confiado de si mismo

Satoshi estaba extrañado por la actitud que Alex ya estaba tomando, este se notaba más arrogante que antes y también algo más confiado de si mismo.

Satoshi tomo el disco y lo coloco en una caja, para después guardarlo en su chaqueta...

-Bien, se lo pasaré a Keiichi mas tarde... por ahora creo que podremos defendernos sin tu ayuda- (Satoshi)

-Bueno, mientras menos confíen en mi, mejor para ustedes- (Alex)

Satoshi asintió y se estaba preparando para irse, cuando su celular suena de inmediato...

-¿Alo?- (Satoshi)

_-Ya llegaron-_ dice Shigeru del otro lado

-Bien, mas tarde nos vemos- Satoshi cuelga y Alex lo queda mirando sabiendo lo que estaba pasando

-Una cosa amigo, intentare enviar a alguien que les haga soporte- dice Alex muy confiado –Así que si Kira llega, déjenla correr, ¿Ok?-

-Ok amigo, nos vemos más tarde- Satoshi sale rápidamente por el balcón de la habitación de Alex, el cual va a dar a la calle

El joven mientras tanto, se queda observando las simulaciones de manejo atentamente...

-Mmmm...- mientras ve la simulación suya –Que tal si lo cambiamos a Akagi y...- Alex habla para si mientras teclea rápidamente

_**A la noche, cerca de las 10:00 PM...**_

_**Cima de la montaña Haruna...**_

Los Star Racers estaban en la cima de este lugar, esperando pacientemente por sus rivales, mientras tanto quienes iban a correr estaban terminando de repasar los planes de la carrera...

-Bien... ahora que no esta Alex, necesitaremos a otro especialista cuesta abajo- (Suichi)

-Oye Suichi, sino es mucha molestia... yo quisiera conducir- (Shigeru)

-¿Y eso porque?- (Keiichi)

-Verán... durante la carrera del Impact Blue no pude hacer mucho, así que creo que como estoy en mi zona podré tener una ventaja por sobre los Emperor- (Shigeru)

-Eso esta bien... además aunque pierdas nosotros podremos equilibrar la balanza a favor del equipo- (Satoshi)

-Bien... Shigeru correrá en reemplazo de Alex, además Kira correrá por nosotros, así que tenemos todas las de ganar esta noche... o por lo menos empatar- (Suichi)

De repente... el sonido de varios motores se hace escuchar, en el tensionado ambiente del monte...

Los Lan-evos estaban subiendo, delante a ellos estaba el S15 de Kira, el cual ya les había sacado un buena distancia...

Kira llego primero a la cima, y se dispuso a saber lo que ocurriría esta noche...

-¿Qué ocurre?, Alex me dijo que viniera a correr por ustedes y me sorprendo al ver que los Emperor atacan como hace 6 años- dijo Kira algo molesta

-Kira por favor, no regañes, necesitamos que nos ayudes- (Suichi)

-Bien, solo pásenme a un rival y lo haré pedazos- (Kira)

Los del equipo en si, y toda la gente en general estaban mas que emocionados, ya que nuevamente la Princesa iba a correr por Haruna...

Los Emperor se mostraron irrumpiendo en el lugar, todos los autos se detuvieron en el acotamiento y de ellos bajaron los Emperor...

-Mi nombre es Ryo Soranaga, y soy el líder del equipo Emperor- se presentó el joven del EVO III –Quizá ya lo sepan, pero nuestra única condición es que corra el Impreza en una cuesta abajo y…- en eso Ryo es silenciado por Kira

-El conductor del Impreza no se encuentra en la ciudad, así que nosotros ponemos las reglas... será una carrera muy popular aquí entre nosotros, el "Combate Mortal de 4 Fases"- dijo Kira como si supiera mucho del asunto

_**Minutos mas tarde...**_

El E36 y un EVO II estaban en la línea de largada, a Shigeru por una coincidencia algo rara, le había tocado correr contra el tipo que choco a Kanako en Utsui...

-Bien... la cosa va así: En este tipo de combate, parten ambos autos a la vez en la primera carrera, y dependiendo de que corredor llega primero, el siguiente corredor del mismo equipo parte con una ligera ventaja de 2 segundos contra su rival, en caso de empate en la siguiente carrera ambos parten a la vez... ¿Esta bien?- les explica Suichi a los Emperor, los cuales estaban algo frustrados, con excepción de su líder, el cual esbozaba una gran sonrisa...

-Bien... que comience el conteo-

_**Insertar canción: Speedy Speed Boy**_

Ambos autos comenzaron a revolucionar sus motores... a lo cual Suichi se preparó para dar la largada...

Este bajó rápidamente su mano y ambos autos salieron disparados hacia la cuesta abajo.

**Battle: BMW M3 E36 v/s Lan-Evo II**

El E36 y el EVO iban parejos hasta el momento de que la primer curva dio señales de estar próxima, el E36 freno antes de entrar pero el EVO freno justo en la entrada. El conductor del Evo sonreía mientras su auto libraba con facilidad la curva seguido de cerca del E36.

-'Diablos'- pensó Shigeru -Ese maldito esta usando desde un principio la capacidad máxima de su tracción integral-

El chico acelero y trataba de mantener la distancia que el Evo había ganado

-Ja, imbecil, ¿Crees que con un auto importado podrás ganar?- el EVO de nuevo acelero escupiendo una llamarada de su escape al hacerlo, ambos autos recorrieron varias curvas y gracias a que el conductor del Evo no conocía bien el camino Shigeru mantenía un ritmo perfecto.

-Ahhh- dijo al pasar algo abierta la curva -Eso estuvo cerca- recupero el trazado y acelero mientras vemos como el evo era alcanzado

-Mierda- dijo el del Evo al ver como el E36 seguía detrás de el –Pensé que ya había ganado-miraba por el retrovisor -Con razón pudiste alcanzarme en Utsui…bien entonces veamos que haces en un camino mas abierto mientras uso toda mi capacidad- el evo de nuevo acelero mientras el E36 le seguía bastante cerca

-Debo ganar, a estas altura y por la forma en que ha estado conduciendo su neumáticos deben esta mas gastados- decía mientras sudaba por la tensión, la escena muestra a ambos autos seguir por las rectas del monte mientras en cada curva derrapaban, el E36 lentamente se acercaba al Evo

-Diablos, ¿Como es posible que un auto importado me este dando alcance?- decía el tipo del Evo con frustración

_**Mientras tanto, en la cima...**_

Los Star Racers conversaban acerca de las probabilidades de ganar este duro desafió...

-¿Cuan modificado esta el E36?- (Kira)

-¿Eh?, pues el E36 esta muy modificado- Suichi relataba –El balance del auto es perfecto, su motor puede dar unos 250 HP con turbo, cosa que Shigeru puede controlar con suma facilidad gracias a que ha estado entrenando duro desde que entró al equipo-

-Se ve que será un buen corredor- (Kira)

-No lo creo así, Shigeru ve correr como una forma de relajarse del trabajo o cosas así... ha ganado una técnica impresionante casi inconcientemente... además de que en los entrenamientos siempre sigue el ritmo de Alex cuesta abajo- Suichi estaba confiado mientras veía a los del Emperor con cara de "ya perdieron"

_**De vuelta en la carrera...**_

-Bien, gracias a los entrenamientos y conocimientos de Alex se que le puedo ganar- sonrió Shigeru mientras su E36 mantenía el ritmo, se ve como su velocímetro marca mas de los 150km -¡Se que puedo por mis amigos y por Kanako, debo ganar!-

El E36 estaba cada vez mas cerca ya que al pasar por la curvas la distancia se reducía en el EVO

-¡Demonios!- el conductor del Evo apretó el volante -¿Acaso mis neumáticos perdieron agarre?, voy a mi máximo- miro por el retrovisor y observa como el BMW se acercaba a su auto y al hacerlo se el sonido del motor el cual era el de un tuneo perfecto, al estar observando con algo de molestia la figura del BMW el chico reacciono ya que vio como el auto rival freno para entrar en la curva, el chico reacciono y su EVO entro con dificultad en la curva.

-¡Rayos!- pensó Shigeru mientras se ve como la parte trasera pasa a centímetros de la baranda de protección –Que cerca-

-Eso estuvo muy cerca y pudo costarme mucho- dijo al buscar de nuevo en el espejo al E36 -¿Donde esta?-se sorprendió al no verlo, pero se sorprendió mas la oír el motor a su lado y ver como el E36 lo pasaba al salir de la curva

-Bien, ahora es mi turno- pensó Shigeru mientras su E36 rebasó por completo al EVO el cual acelero y con suma facilidad lo alcanzo, el conductor del EVO sonreía maléficamente

-Que buena oportunidad para sentenciar esta carrera…- dijo maléficamente

_**Cima...**_

_-¡El E36 rebasó al EVO con facilidad!-_ decían desde el otro lado

Todo el equipo se alegró de ese motivo, pero los Emperor aun no tiraban la toalla...

_**Abajo...**_

Ambos auto pasaron un par de curvas...

-Ya casi estamos en las 5 consecutivas- dijo Shigeru -Es mi oportunidad de dejarlo atrás- de nuevo acelero mientras su velocímetro marcaba los 170km el E36 paso rápidamente seguido del evo -Solo un poco…- de nuevo el evo aceleraba mientras de su escape salía una llamarada, ambos autos pasaron una curva para luego entrar en una recta corta...

Los autos mantenían el ritmo mientras pasaba un señalamiento de curva peligrosa, salieron de una curva, el evo se pego mas al E36 shigeru miraba fugazmente al evo por su retrovisor

-¡¡Aquí haré mi jugada!!- Shigeru derrapo en la pequeña recta

-¡¡Aquí pierdes tonto!!- dijo el del evo al acelerar

Al hacerlo, el evo golpeo fugazmente la defensa del E36 el cual shigeru trataba de controlar lográndolo con muchos problemas giro el volante hacia el otro lado y su auto dio el giro pero al hacerlos su neumáticos trasero rechinaron ya que shigeru presionó muy fuerte el acelerador provocando que sobrevirara y golpeara la baranda mientras el evo lo pasaba por el carril interior

-¡DE…DEMONIOS NO!-golpeo la bocina haciéndola sonar

_**En la cima...**_

Los Star racers estaba perplejos por lo que sucedió... Shigeru fue derrotado en la primera carrera...

-Bien, saquen al E36 del camino, comenzaremos la siguiente carrera en un instante- dijo Suichi por el comunicador, a tiempo de que sacaba su celular y se disponía a llamar a Kira –Es hora Princesa, te toca- mientras sale la imagen entrecortada de los dos hablando

-Lo se... Ahora comienza lo bueno- dijo Kira con rostro confiado

_**En la base...**_

El S15 estaba en la largada junto a un EVO IV...

Keiichi estaba en el medio del camino y dio la largada rápidamente... El EVO salió primero y unos segundos después sale el S15, el tipo del EVO estaba confiado al ver que el S15 ni siquiera aceleraba al máximo...

**Battle: Nissan Silvia S15 v/s Lan-Evo IV**

_**Insertar canción: She Devil**_

-Jeje... ya te gané- dijo muy confiado presionando a fondo el pedal

Kira mientras tanto, miraba algo aburrida la acción del EVO...

-Novato- se dispuso a decir mientras cambiaba de velocidad

Mientras ambos autos se acercaban a la primera curva, Kira aceleraba rápidamente colocándose inmediatamente a la par del EVO, al mismo tiempo, puso las luces altas he hizo que su rival perdiera el control de su auto momentáneamente.

El EVO casi pierde el control al entrar en la curva, pero inmediatamente se recuperó y se dispuso a perseguir al S15, el cual le llevaba una ligera ventaja.

Kira estaba muy confiada de su triunfo, a lo cual solo se dispuso a cambiar a 3era velocidad y a acelerar fuertemente, llegando el auto a los 150 Km./h en tan solo unos segundos, mientras que el conductor del EVO ya veía como el S15 lo perdía de vista...

-Demonios, no puedo dejar que una chica me gane- decía con frustración mientras veía al S15 perderse detrás de la curva

-Ya te gané- decía confiada Kira al ver que el Evo se quedaba rezagado

Pasaron varios minutos y curvas, y el S15 no daba señales de perder, mientras que el EVO a duras penas podía mantenerse cerca. Nuevamente ambos autos salieron de la curva con una diferencia de distancia que aumentaba cada vez más.

En la recta Kira se dispuso a acelerar, llegando el auto a los 200 Km./h casi inmediatamente, mientras que el conductor del EVO y comenzaba a acelerar y a acercarse al S15...

-Puede que hayas ganado en la primera parte, pero no tendré piedad, aunque seas una chica- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

Inmediatamente Kira vio como el EVO se acercaba a toda velocidad, pero no para sobrepasarla...

-¿Qué demo...?- Kira no pudo terminar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el parachoques de su auto

El evo golpeo al S15 con tal fuerza, que hizo que este comenzara a girar sin control. El EVO aceleraba y estaba perdiendo de vista al S15.

Mientras que en el S15, Kira hacia cambios de velocidad con suma rapidez y giraba el volante en la dirección deseada, tratando de recuperar el control. Finalmente pudo hacerlo, pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia al frente, veía como el evo se alejaba, inmediatamente la mirada de Kira tenia un odio inimaginable.

-¡Maldito tramposo!- grito Kira con fuerza y aceleró el S15 rápidamente

El S15 se acercaba al EVO, pero aun estaban a mucha distancia. Kira en ese instante levantó el asiento del pasajero y se dispuso a girar una válvula muy conocida por muchos.

En ese momento, un indicador de presión en su panel, que no era del turbo, comenzó a moverse con suma rapidez, al mismo tiempo sacó una pequeña pantalla LCD. Kira en eso vio que la curva se acercaba y se dispuso a acelerar.

-Ya perdiste- dijo frustrada a tiempo de que su auto pasaba la curva a gran velocidad sin perder la línea

El tipo del EVO veía como el S15 se acercaba a gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo presionaba el acelerador tratando de sacar ventaja.

-Novata, aun con un S15 no podrás ganarme- decía muy confiado mientras veía al S15 acercarse con lentitud

Ambos autos salieron de las 5 curvas y todos veían como el S15 se colocaba en la línea derecha del camino, inmediatamente los del equipo que ahí se encontraban ya sabían lo que venia

_**Cima...**_

_-¡Kira se ha colocado del lado derecho!-_ decían por el radio

-Entiendo- Suichi corta la comunicación

-¿Eso es bueno?- (Keiichi)

-Solo bueno... veras, Kira se caracteriza por siempre analizar bien a sus rivales, si un rival es rápido, ella sabe que tiene que usar los aditamentos que hemos instalado- (Suichi)

-¿Aditamentos?, ¿Qué clase de aditamentos?- (Satoshi)

-NOX, oxido nitroso en sencillas palabras- la palabras nombradas por Suichi dejo helados a todos los presentes que escuchaban

_**En la recta...**_

El EVO ya estaba perdiendo de vista al S15...

-Pese a su esfuerzo, yo tengo la ventaja por la tracción AWD y el Misfiring System, es imposible que me puedas ganar-

El EVO se comenzaba a alejar del S15, pero en ese momento Kira veía como el LCD marcaba "Fase 1 lista".

-Genial- solo dijo mientras se acomodaba, presionaba los botones del volante y se sujetaba como podía

El S15 comenzó a ganar una velocidad muy impresionante, alcanzando al EVO en un parpadeo.

Kira dejo de presionar los botones y su automóvil ya tenía una velocidad pareja a la del EVO, entonces fue cuando Kira comenzó a hacer su jugada.

Kira giró el volante y golpeó la parte lateral del EVO con su auto, saliendo chispas por el metal chocando.

La cosa se repitió durante unos salvajes 2 minutos, en los cuales Kira había de golpear al EVO con furia.

Finalmente Kira sabia que todo había acabado para el tipo del EVO. Fue cuando notó el lugar para acabar todo.

-Esto es lo que te ganas por desafiarnos- acto seguido, Kira le da un ultimo y salvaje golpe al EVO con su auto

El Evo comenzó a perder el control, mientras el S15 se alejaba a toda velocidad, finalmente el Evo golpeó un poste que estratégicamente estaba colocado a un lado del camino.

El auto comenzó a echar humo, mientras que el conductor del EVO solo podía ver que el S15 se alejaba a gran velocidad a la cima.

Varios minutos mas tarde, todos pudieron ver como el S15 llegaba a la cima completamente golpeado. Apenas Kira se bajó del auto y cerro la puerta, el vidrio del conductor se trizó completamente.

-Bien... ¿Qué están esperando?- (Kira)

Todos los miembros del equipo rápidamente salen de su letargo y le hablan a Satoshi, para decirle que él sigue...

_**Minutos después...**_

El 3000GT de Satoshi estaba en la línea de largada, junto a un EVO IV de otro miembro del equipo Emperor...

Suichi se colocaba en el centro para comenzar la carrera, cuando ambos autos encendieron sus motores, se pudo ver que Shoichi le hacia una señal con las manos mostrando dos dedos levantados al tipo del EVO, este tipo asintió y se preparó.

Suichi bajó su mano con rapidez y ambos autos salieron parejos los primeros 100 metros, donde el EVO posteriormente tomó la delantera.

**Battle: Mitsubishi 3000GT v/s Mitsubishi Lancer Evo****lution IV**

_**Insertar canción: Black out**_

El EVO tomó la delantera, mientras el 3000GT lo seguía de cerca. Cuando ambos divisaron la primera curva, el 3000GT frenó antes de entrar, mientras que el EVO frenaba exactamente al inicio.

-Simulación dos... será algo difícil- decía para si Satoshi mientras veía al EVO alejarse

El EVO pasaba las rectas y las curvas a gran velocidad, mientras que el 3000GT se acercaba a este en cada curva. El tipo del EVO tenía una mirada frustrada mientras veía al 3000GT pegarse a él en cada curva que pasaban.

-Mierda, no pensé que fuera tan bueno- el conductor del evo estaba algo sorprendido del nivel de Satoshi –Bien, no mas juegos- dice mientras aceleraba a fondo

El EVO comenzó a alejarse del 3000GT lentamente, mientras Satoshi escucha que el escape comienza a emitir fuertes truenos muy distintos a los que acostumbraba a escuchar en los Lan-Evos...

-Esos Emperor- pensaba mientras frenaba y cambiaba velocidades para pasar otra curva a gran velocidad. El 3000GT pasó la curva casi rozando la barrera con el frente, tocando los arbustos del lugar desde el inicio hasta el final de la curva –Tienen instalados los mismos sistemas que los autos del WRC, malditos tramposos-

El 3000GT se mantenía como podía, mientras el EVO se alejaba lentamente de este, cuando llegaron a la siguiente curva a la derecha el EVO comenzó a acelerar rápidamente, pero en ese instante cometió un error fatal, dejo en claro su debilidad al girar a la derecha.

Satoshi se fijo en este error e inmediatamente posiciono su auto al lado externo de la curva. El conductor del EVO no pudo predecir la rápida acción de Satoshi. Por lo cual este comenzó a perder velocidad y literalmente se bloqueó.

-¡Mierda, no puedo sacar ventaja de la tracción AWD ni del Misfiring System!- decía con frustración al ver que el 3000GT derrapaba mientras lo bloqueaba por el lado externo

Finalmente Satoshi hizo el golpe de gracia, en la siguiente curva a la izquierda, tomó la canaleta e hizo que su auto se alejara del rezagado Lan-Evo. Cuando el 3000GT salió de la curva, ya era demasiado tarde para aventajarlo.

Definitivamente, la tercera carrera era para los chicos de Haruna. Al llegar a la meta, el conductor del EVO muy frustrado fue a preguntar que demonios pasó.

-Oye tú- dirigiéndose a Satoshi – ¿Como pudiste hacerlo?, ¿Cómo pudiste bloquear mi ventaja?-

-Te lo diré en estas palabras, apestas en las vueltas a la derecha- esa aclaración de Satoshi sorprendió al tipo del EVO, el cual solo podía mirar al chico junto a su 3000GT

-Creo que me toca- decía Keiichi apareciendo desde otro lado, montado en su GT-R

-Es cierto...- Satoshi se dispuso a hablarles a todos – ¡Despejen la zona para la tercera carrera!-

Mientras los chicos de Haruna se organizaban, unos hombres de traje se acercaron a Satoshi, el cual los vio con mala cara.

-Disculpe... usted es Satoshi Tachibana, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Eh?, si lo soy...- respondió Satoshi un tanto desconfiado

-Vera... nosotros representamos a Apex integrations, y...-

Satoshi estaba anonadado por ese hecho, mientras se observa al 32 de Keiichi llegar a la largada.

_**Minutos mas tarde...**_

El 32 de Keiichi y un EVO VI estaban en la línea de largada, Keiichi revolucionaba el motor, mientras que el tipo del EVO hacia lo mismo...

-5...4...3...2...1...- ambos conductores ponían primera marcha rápidamente -¡YA!-

El R32 y el EVO parten a gran velocidad, siendo el EVO el primero en colocarse al frente, mientras el R32 lo perseguía con suma calma...

**Battle: Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 v/s Mitsubishi Lan-Evo VI**

_**Insertar**__**canción**__**: Get Ready for Loving**_

Al pasar ambos autos la primera curva, el conductor del EVO pudo notar que el 32 no hacia un esfuerzo por alcanzarlo, más bien se estaba quedando rezagado.

-Jeje... parece que entendiste bien- el tipo presionaba el acelerador a fondo, haciendo que el EVO tomara mas ventaja...

Keiichi parecía no tener ningún deseo de comenzar a correr enserio aun... Mas que nada su cara mostraba aburrimiento.

-Si aceleraba desde el principio... creo que esto se hubiera acabado antes de la primera curva-Keiichi ahora tenia una mirada determinante –Ya es suficiente ventaja-

Keiichi presionó el pedal del 32 a fondo, a tiempo de que el velocímetro marcaba 150 Km./h. El 32 comenzó acelerar a una rapidez explosiva, mientras que el conductor del EVO, muy confiado, se disponía a bajar la velocidad... Otro error como su compañero hizo al subestimar a Kira, un error que sería el determinante en esta carrera.

El EVO ya estaba llegando a las 5 curvas, mientras que su conductor veía muy confiado el retrovisor.

-Ya te gané... es lo mucho que podía hacer un patético 32 y...- su canto de victoria fue interrumpido por las luces del R32, el cual había podido colocarse a escasos centímetros del EVO -¡Imposible!-

El R32 en una maniobra rápida se había colocado a escasos centímetros del EVO, mientras que en las gradas, todos veían la acción del EVO para intentar aumentar la distancia.

El EVO derrapaba en la siguiente curva, mientras que el 32 ponía las ruedas en la canaleta por cada segmento de curva que pasaba, al salir de las 5 curvas ambos autos no tenían diferencias en cuanto a distancia. Pero el 32 ya comenzaba a acercarse al EVO en un intento de rebasarlo en la recta a la salida de la horquilla.

El EVO en una violenta maniobra bloqueó el carril del R32, mientras que su conductor y comenzaba a perder la concentración

-No puede ser... esto no puede ser- mientras observaba con sorpresa el retrovisor y veía que el R32 se preparaba para otro ataque –Me esta derrotando una mierda de 32, es imposible-

Keiichi aceleraba a fondo, mientras en la recta se podía observar a ambos autos irradiar un aura roja... pero la diferencia radica en que la del 32 es bastante fuerte, mientras que la del EVO apenas se notaba.

-Ya no puedes escapar- Keiichi tenia la miraba fija en el EVO –Solo una curva mas y perderás por mucho-

El EVO rápidamente aceleró para tomar la curva a gran velocidad, mientras que en una espectacular maniobra, el R32 también hizo lo mismo con mucha facilidad. El conductor del EVO estaba perplejo frente a tal maniobra, a lo cual comenzó a desacelerar demasiado y Keiichi vio su momento de atacar.

El R32 aceleró y se colocó a la par del EVO en la curva, mientras derrapaba sonoramente desde el inicio; el EVO literalmente se quedó bloqueado, ya que la maniobra de Keiichi había sido suficiente para que el EVO no pudiera sacar ventaja del Misfiring System.

Al salir de la curva ambos autos, Keiichi ya tenía cierta ventaja sobre el EVO, a lo cual piso el acelerador a fondo y el R32 comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

El tacómetro del 32 marcaba 9.500 R.P.M, mientras el conductor del EVO veía que ya nada podía hacer, ya que al salir de la siguiente curva, el 32 había desaparecido de su alcance.

Finalmente, entre la noche se pudo escuchar el sonido del motor del R32 de Keiichi, opacando al motor del Lancer Evolution.

Nada pudo detener a los chicos de Haruna, los cuales se habían alzado con una nueva leyenda al derrotar por segunda vez consecutiva, al Emperor Team.

_**Mientras tanto, en la residencia Krieger...**_

Alex se había escapado a hurtadillas de su casa, este estaba en el Garaje sacando al Impreza para dirigirse en dirección al monte.

-Bien, si voy ahora, creo que llegaré en unos minutos y...- el plan de Alex fue interrumpido por unos pasos detrás de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- le dice una voz femenina, en tono fuerte y directo, Alex solo se volteó con algo de pena y se dispuso a ver cara a cara a su acompañante

-Hikari...- dijo Alex con calma y vergüenza

-Respóndeme, ¿Qué crees que haces a punto de irte?- Hikari aun mantenía ese tono firme y directo, que muy contadas ocasiones podía notarse

-Pues veras...- Alex sentía algo de pena decir eso frente a Hikari –Tengo que hacer algo importante en la gasolinera- dijo con toda calma, a lo cual Hikari se quedo observándolo atentamente

-¿Crees que me voy a creer eso?- dijo Hikari con tono calmado y firme –Tu solo trabajas en la gasolinera los fines de semana, además hoy es Viernes- Alex bajó su cabeza resignado y se dispuso a explicarle lo sucedido a Hikari

-Veras... tengo que ir a correr- esas solas palabras calmaron a Hikari

-Alex... ¿No sabes en que estado te encuentras?- decía preocupada por el brazo roto de Alex

-Si lo se Hikari, es que tengo que ir... algo me dice que tengo que ir a enfrentarme a los Emperor... además no puedo dejar que se larguen impunes de la región...- dijo Alex con decisión mirando a Hikari a los ojos

-Entiendo- dijo Hikari ya más calmada –Es por lo del Impact Blue-

-No es tan solo eso...- Alex puso la llave de su auto en la puerta –Si me vas a detener hazlo ahora, no quiero desperdiciar mas tiempo- giró la llave, abrió la puerta de su auto y encendió el motor

Extrañamente, Hikari solo observaba orgullosa la actitud de Alex, por lo cual salió del camino del Impreza y vio como este avanzaba hasta la calzada...

Luego de unos segundos de preparación, Alex estaba listo para la subida al monte, pero el rugir de un segundo motor lo sacó de sus vacilaciones.

-¿Hikari?- Alex dijo mientras veía a la chica en su S14, posicionarse a su lado, esta bajó la ventanilla y se dispuso a hablarle

-En tu estado, mejor te acompaño, además aprovecharé de ver tu carrera- dijo Hikari muy alegremente mostrando una sonrisa sincera

-Gracias Hikari...- Alex miró al frente -Bien, vamos- puso rápidamente primera marcha y el Impreza partió hacia el camino, seguido por el S14...

_**Varios **__**minutos mas tarde...**_

Por mucho que ambos equipos se esforzaran, finalmente los Emperor terminaron destrozados, debido al gran potencial demostrado por los Star Racers cuesta arriba y cuesta abajo, y mas aun, por sus estrellas...

-Bien, volveremos la próxima semana- dijo Ryo algo satisfecho

Por supuesto ambos equipos lo quedaron viendo con cara de WTF?, debido a que se había rendido sin siquiera desempatar la carrera...

-¡¿Que acaso nos vamos a ir así no mas?!- le gritaba Shoichi a Ryo con furia, mientras que este solo observaba indiferente

-Aunque corriera yo, seria el mismo resultado que corrieran todos... acabarían: o destrozados, o sin gasolina, así que mejor dejamos esto para otro día- dijo tranquilamente Ryo

Shoichi estaba furioso por la actitud desinteresada de Ryo frente al desafió, este estaba a punto de lanzársele al líder encima y darle unos cuantos golpes, pero una llamada por el radio lo detuvo...

_-¡Oigan escuchen, el Impreza ha llegado!-_ dicen desde la otra línea muy animados

Inmediatamente todos se impactan al escuchar eso, pero más se sorprenden Kira y los Star Racers...

-Bien, cambio y fuera- dice Suichi con el radio en mano

El equipo Emperor esperaba paciente la llegada del especialista de Haruna, tal cual como Takumi Fujiwara lo fue en su época.

El Impreza seguía subiendo, este estaba acompañado de más atrás por un S14 Ks azul oscuro.

-Ha venido mucha gente hoy- Alex decía un poco nervioso mientras veía a la gente por la ventanilla –Espero poder ganar-

-Increíble...- Hikari en su S14 estaba muy sorprendida –Solo había visto tanta gente cuando el tío Keisuke corría-

Ambos autos fueron subiendo rápidamente, mientras que en los acotamientos muchos veían asombrados al invencible Impreza...

_**En una de las tantas curvas del monte...**_

-¡Han oído!- dijo un chico -El especialista de Haruna ha aparecido-

-¿¡En serio!?- exclamo otro -¡Genial!- la conversación fue escuchada por un grupo en especial

-Shun- dijo una chica de cabellos de tonos grises a un chico con el mismo tono de cabello

-Si, Hinata- asintió el chico mientras a lo lejos se oía el rugir del motor mientras las luces del Impreza se acercaban -Hinata…¿no sientes raro el ambiente?- su hermana lo vio extrañada

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Hinata confundida

El muchacho solo se limito a ver al Impreza pasar frente a ellos seguido del S14...

-Se siente a tragedia…- eso impacto a la chica la cual observo al Impreza perderse en la curva

-Ese chico va…- dijo Hinata con miedo

-Conociendo a los Emperor- explico Shun –Irán por el Impreza no importa como, irán sobre de el y sobre su conductor-la chica seguía asombrada -Posiblemente hoy la leyenda del imbatible GL de Haruna termine hoy-

-¡Entonces hay que llamar a…- Hinata no termino ya que su hermano la detuvo

-No, no ellos no deben saber de esto, ellos ya tienen sus problemas como para que hagan el viaje desde tan lejos- dijo Shun con una leve sonrisa -Lo que podemos hacer es observar, no es nuestra carrera, solo debemos observar y esperar…-

_**En la cima...**_

La excitación era increíble, el Impreza había aparecido nuevamente en escena, todos esperaban ansiosamente la llegada del especialista en Downhill de Haruna, el cual según muchos, tenía sangre de campeones...

Los Emperor también estaban ansiosos de conocer a la persona que un día derrotó a Kentaro Murasaki, el Cometa Oscuro, en la cuesta abajo de Haruna.

-Interesante, así que vino- (Kira)

-Aja, a pesar de su brazo, esta conduciendo- (Keiichi)

-Indudablemente hoy habrá más fiesta de la que habíamos pensado- (Suichi)

Pasaron varios minutos de emoción, pero finalmente había llegado...

El Impreza se había hecho aparecer muy rápidamente, mientras que el S14 lo seguía muy de cerca. Ambos autos se detuvieron en la largada, mientras todos esperaban el momento, el S14 se colocó a los lados del camino, mientras que Alex hacia un movimiento de 180° y colocaba su auto en posición de largada, este pagó el motor y bajó Alex muy tranquilamente mirando fijamente a sus rivales...

-Mi nombre es Alex Krieger Takahashi...- dirigiéndose con tono fuerte a los Emperor –Y yo ganare el día de hoy-

_**Fin del capitulo 2...**_


	5. El Genio que No Conoce Límites

**Capitulo 3**

**El Genio que No Conoce Limites**

Alex había bajado de su Impreza y se mostró frente a todos, aun con su brazo vendado, fue capaz de conducir rápidamente en la cuesta arriba...

Inmediatamente este se fijo en el líder del equipo oponente, a lo cual fue a su encuentro con calma e indiferencia.

-Soranaga- dijo Alex inexpresivamente al verse frente a frente con el líder de los Emperor

-Takahashi- respondió Ryo con el mismo tono al ver al especialista en Downhill

Todos veían como ambos tenían un gran aura llameante a su alrededor, muchos optaron por alejarse un poco de ambos...

-Hace 4 años, me humillaste en Alemania- dijo Ryo con expresión seria

-Lo se, y ahora vienes a vengarte, ¿No es así?- respondió Alex con tono arrogante, cosa que a muchos les extrañó

-No. En realidad, no tenia idea de que tú fueras el tipo del Impreza- Ryo estaba calmado, mientras que Alex aun mantenía esa mirada arrogante

-Terminemos esto de una vez... tú contra mi, una cuesta abajo, aquí y ahora- (Alex)

-Bien...- (Ryo)

Ryo estaba a punto de dirigirse a su EVO, cuando el EVO V de Shoichi se colocó en la línea de largada antes que él...

Por supuesto, Shoichi vio a Alex con algo de burla, ya que este era muy joven para ser el especialista...

-Oye Ryo, déjame correr a mí- Shoichi le hablaba desde dentro de su EVO

-No creo que sea buena idea, además nada podrías hacer contra Takahashi y...- Ryo fue interrumpido por Shoichi

-¡Ja, es solo un patético Impreza GL!- decía con burla al ver a Alex dirigirse a su Impreza –Lo acabaré desde la primera curva-

Ryo se había abnegado a detener a Shoichi, pero como ultima acción del día fue a dirigirse al Impreza de Alex a hablar con este.

-Oye, no tomes esto como un favoritismo ni nada, pero cuídate de Shoichi, es bastante tramposo- dice Ryo con calma

-Lo se... no tienes que decírmelo, me he enfrentado a tipos así antes- Alex le responde confiado –Ahora solo lárgate y ve la carrera, te sorprenderás-

Ryo obedece y se dirige hasta su equipo, mientras todos los demás se acercan al chico...

-Contamos contigo, bateador estrella- (Suichi)

-No nos decepciones- (Hikari)

-Hazlo por todos- (Keiichi)

-Lo haré, ya verán que yo detendré a los Emperor hoy- Alex estaba más que confiado –'En especial me vengaré por lo que le hicieron a Arisa'- pensaba

Todos asienten y se van del lugar, mientras que Alex se retiraba las ventas para que pudiera mover su mano con soltura, encendía el motor y comenzaba a revolucionarlo. Shoichi imitó lo mismo e hizo revolucionar su motor, pero el sonido de este era opacado del motor Supercharger del Impreza de Alex.

-¡Bien... 10 segundos!- (Kira)

Ambos conductores esperaron la largada, Alex se desvendaba el brazo, mientras que Shoichi se preparaba.

-¡5...4...3...2...1...!- ambos ponían primera marcha inmediatamente -¡YA!-

El EVO y el Impreza salieron a gran velocidad del lugar, dejando una gran humareda provocada por el caucho y el polvo.

**Battle: Subaru Impreza GL v/s ****Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V**

_**Insertar**__**canción**__**: Get ready for Loving**_

Al llegar a la primera curva, el EVO comenzó mostrando todo su potencial, mientras que el Impreza se mantenía cerca de él. El Impreza rápidamente fue rebasado por el EVO, el cual entro en la curva derrapando a gran velocidad, el Impreza imitó el movimiento con suma facilidad, mientras pasaba a escasos centímetros de la barrera y salía de la curva a mas de 130 Km./h.

-Bien, esa fue la curva fácil- dijo Alex observando su brazo derecho –Ahora viene lo malo- preparándose para entrar a la siguiente curva.

La siguiente curva era mas cerrada, por lo cual Shoichi hizo un violento movimiento para tomarla a gran velocidad, mientras que Alex, forzando su brazo al limite, hizo un derrape de inercia.

Al salir de la curva, ambos autos aceleraron, pero el EVO estaba comenzando a alejarse del impreza, ya que Alex sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en su brazo, lo que lo obligaba a no acelerar a fondo.

-Mierda... no debí tomar la curva tan cerrada- se maldecía a si mismo por lo que había hecho

Shoichi se preparaba para entrar a la siguiente curva, con lo cual hizo cambios de velocidad rápidamente y se preparó, giró el volante a la izquierda y luego rápidamente hacia el lado contrario, haciendo que el EVO entrara de manera espectacular a la curva derrapando.

Alex soportando el dolor intentó hacer lo mismo, mientras hacia los cambios con suma rapidez, pero la palabra "intentó" esta bien empleada, ya que al momento de girar el volante a la izquierda, nuevamente comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en el brazo derecho, obligándolo a reducir la velocidad a la entrada de la curva, y por ende, el EVO se alejara cada vez mas de él.

El EVO salió de la curva a gran velocidad, mientras que el impreza apenas podía seguirlo. Shoichi esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía que el impreza hacia movimientos irregulares a la salida de la curva.

-Ja, y tu eras el mejor de esta cúspide- dijo Shoichi con burla –Sinceramente eres un novato aun- mientras pasaba otra curva a gran velocidad.

-Demonios, debí haberme quedado en casa- Alex aun se maldecía a si mismo mientras entrara a la siguiente curva a baja velocidad –Si sigo corriendo así, lo perderé de vista-

_**En la cima...**_

-Aun con su brazo malherido, se dispuso a correr... Valla tonto- Kira exclamaba, mientras estaba siendo acompañada por Hikari

-No quiso dar explicaciones, por lo menos entiende como se siente- Hikari estaba preocupada por la condición de Alex

-Bueno... a lo menos si puede soportar hasta llegar a las 5 curvas, tendrá una oportunidad de ganar, pero para eso tendrá que dejar que el dolor no lo desconcentre- (Kira)

-¿Y como se supone que él hará eso?- (Hikari)

-Veras... Alex a veces piensa demasiado en las cosas, si ocurre algún suceso durante la carrera que lo haga volverse furioso, ten por seguro que ganará, aun si tuviera los brazos hechos pedazos- dijo Kira muy sabiamente, mientras que Hikari preocupada pensaba en lo que le acaban de comentar

-'Alex... por favor gana...'- pensaba muy preocupada

_**Al mismo tiempo en la curva antes de la recta de la pista de patinaje...**_

-¡Se acercan!- dijo un chico estando atento al rugir de ambos motores

Un grupo especial de corredores, con la calcomanía JAQKA, estaban apostados esperando pacientemente por la llegada de ambos autos.

-Hanamichi, ¿De verdad deberíamos ver esta carrera?- preguntada un joven

-Si... mi hermano esta corriendo contra el tipo del Impreza, así que de verdad me gustaría ver que tan bueno es ese tipo- dijo un joven pelinegro, de apariencia arrogante, vestido muy a la moda, junto a un Sil-80 gris –De ninguna manera mi hermano perderá- dijo Hanamichi muy confiado

-Pero escuche que ese tipo fue capaz de derrotar al líder de los Demonios hace un año y...-

-Hasta yo pude derrotar a ese tonto de Lukas Soujiro, ¿Algo más que acotar?- Hanamichi dijo muy arrogante

-Pues... escuché que ese chico es el sobrino del Cometa Blanco de Akagi-

-Podría ser... pero se que nadie tiene un nivel tan alto como para derrotar a mi hermano- aun con tono arrogante, Hanamichi se dio cuenta de que ambos autos aparecían por detrás de la curva a gran velocidad

_**Insertar**__**canción**__**: Beat of the Rising Sun**_

El EVO estaba delante del Impreza, mientras que el Impreza tenía una ligera desventaja, que estaba siendo subsanada, porque Alex decidió presionar el pedal a fondo al salir de la curva.

El tacómetro del Impreza marcaba 10.000 RPM, mientras que el velocímetro marcaba unos explosivos 225 Km./h.

El EVO marcaba 220 Km./h, y así ambos autos lograban estar a la par en la recta, pero decidió presionar un botón en su tablero, y después presionó dos botones en su volante, haciendo que el Impreza ganara velocidad y sobrepasara al EVO.

-Funcionó- decía Alex algo adolorido viendo su brazo nuevamente –Gracias por el consejo Kira-

El Impreza y el EVO se dirigían a la siguiente curva, Alex había tomado el lado interno, mientras que Shoichi vio la posición en la que se encontraba: Un simple niño lo había sobrepasado.

-¡Demonios, no puedo dejar que un niño me gane!- dijo con frustración mientras veía al Impreza preparase para derrapar en la siguiente curva –¡Hoy mismo acaba tu carrera!-

Los presentes en esa curva vieron como el EVO golpeó al Impreza de manera violenta en el costado izquierdo.

El EVO sobrepasó al Impreza, el cual comenzó a dar un trompo sin control, Alex veía en el interior de su auto como el mundo le daba vueltas, a lo cual casi por inercia hizo cambios de velocidad y giró rápidamente el volante en una fracción de segundo...

Finalmente después de varios segundos de giro in control, el Impreza logró estabilizarse y volver a la carrera.

Alex tenía una mirada vacía, sin emociones... Mientras pasaba las curvas casi sin pensar a gran velocidad, pensaba en la sucia maniobra que su oponente había hecho.

Inmediatamente Alex bajó su cabeza y su mirada estaba inexpresiva, este alcanzó a divisar al EVO, el cual ya tenía cierta ventaja, pero en un parpadeo la expresión de Alex se notaba furiosa, como aquella vez donde él corrió contra Nakae Satou...

-¡Es... suficiente!- gritó con ira mientras veía atentamente al EVO –¡Lo hiciste a propósito, nunca me atreveré a perder contra una basura como tú!- Alex tenia una mirada furiosa y frenética mientras presionaba el pedal a fondo y el tacómetro marcaba unos críticos 10.200 RPM.

-¿Eh?... ¿Como pudo salvarse?- decía incrédulo mientras veía al Impreza acercase –De verdad es mejor de lo que creía-

_**Insertar**__** canción: Back on the Rocks**_

Al pasar la siguiente curva, el EVO derrapó para salir de esta a gran velocidad, pero el Impreza solo giró levemente hasta quedar al alguno de salida... pero este fue directo hacia la grava que esta a los lados del camino. El impreza mantuvo sus dos ruedas izquierdas en la grava, mientras las otras estaban en el camino, antes de salir de la grava, Alex notó un pequeño árbol, las ruedas del Impreza golpearon el árbol y el auto voló, literalmente, y fue a parar a escasos metros del EVO.

-¡¿Que...que demonios?!- dijo Shoichi muy sorprendido

Nuevamente el EVO le sacó ventaja al Impreza en la recta, en la siguiente curva, el EVO derrapó y salió a gran velocidad, mientras que el Impreza hacia el procedimiento anterior, en curso de colisión del lado derecho contra la barrera.

La gente se alejó mientras veían al Impreza dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia ellos, pero en el último momento, Alex giro el volante y el Impreza colisionó la aleta dorsal derecha contra la barrera, de tal forma de que pudiera obtener un impulso para dar la siguiente curva a la derecha.

-Acabare esto de una vez...- Alex estaba furioso –Luego de la horquilla, perderás sin siquiera darte cuenta-

Los autos ya estaban llegando a la horquilla, en la pequeña recta Alex había podido recuperar mucha de la ventaja que había perdido a lo largo del trayecto.

El EVO se acercó a la primera curva, este entro de manera rápida sin derrapar, mientras que Alex hacia el procedimiento para derrapar, casi por inercia, mientras el Impreza pasaba a escasos centímetros de tocar la barrera con el frente del auto.

Shun veía como el Impreza literalmente se le venia encima, ya que una de las secciones de la curva no tenia barrera por el lado interno, mientras que él había decidido ver mas de cerca

El Impreza pasó a escasos centímetros de tocar a Shun, a lo cual este solo pudo observar algo que le llamó bastante la atención.

-Increíble- pensaba mientras se repetía en su cabeza el momento del derrape del Impreza –Esa técnica...- pensaba pacientemente mientras veía a ambos autos alejarse.

Al salir de la primera curva, el Impreza había podido colocarse a escasos centímetros del EVO, mientras que Shoichi estaba perdiendo la concentración por la constante presión de Alex.

-Mierda, ¿Como puede ser que un simple chico me este derrotando?- se preguntaba para si Shoichi mientras veía al Impreza cada vez mas cerca de su auto.

El EVO entraba en la siguiente curva a gran velocidad, mientras el Impreza se mantenía de cerca haciendo varios movimientos rápidos en la entrada de cada curva.

Ambos autos pasaron las 5 curvas a gran velocidad, mientras eran observados por todos con gran emoción.

-A este paso, sus neumáticos ya debieron haberse desgastado- pensaba Alex mientras veía fijamente que el EVO comenzaba a perder el control un poco a la salida de las curvas.

A Shoichi le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener estable a su EVO a esa velocidad, mientras veía que el Impreza mantenía una línea estable y calmada, mientras lo perseguía.

-Maldición, ¡¿Cómo demonios se me desgastaron tanto los neumáticos?!- pensaba con frustración al intentar tomar otra curva a gran velocidad –Ese chico... ¡¿Como puede mantenerse tan cerca sin sentir desgaste?!-

El EVO y el Impreza ya se acercaban a las curvas finales, mientras Alex calculaba el momento para atacar viendo a los lados del camino.

_**En la última curva...**_

En este lugar estaban varios espectadores esperando por la aparición del Impreza, pero en especial, había cuatro personas muy familiares... Un Rubio alto, junto a una mujer de pelo castaño mas baja que él, ambos cerca de un FD negro; Un hombre peli-azul junto a un FC plateado; y finalmente un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, junto a un AE86 con la calcomanía "Tienda de Tofu Fujiwara" en la puerta del conductor. (Creo que todos sabemos quienes son, ¿No?)

-Si es cierta la información de Fumihiro, entonces deberían pasar por aquí en cualquier momento- decía Ryousuke apoyado en su FC fumando un cigarro

-Cierto, pero aun no me creo eso de que los Emperor volvieron- Keisuke estaba algo confundido, mientras se apoyaba en el capó del FD

-¿Qué piensas tú, Fujiwara?- le habla Kyoko al castaño, el cual estaba viendo extrañamente la salida de la curva

-El nivel de este lugar ha crecido bastante desde hace años- decía Takumi con calma –Pero... me inquieta saber que hay tantos buenos corredores-

-¿Acaso temes que alguno te quite protagonismo desde ahora?- decía Keisuke algo burlón

-N...no... No me refiero a eso...- dijo Takumi muy calmado –Es solo que siento una especie de _Deja vu_-

-Creo que aun lo ignoras- le dijo Ryousuke con mucha calma

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Takumi estaba algo confundido de las palabras de Ryousuke

-Je... solo observa y sabrás de que habló- dijo Muy calmado Ryousuke

En eso se escucha el sonido de los neumáticos de ambos autos rechinando...

A la salida de la curva se muestran las siluetas del EVO y el Impreza a toda velocidad, mientras se ve al Impreza irse hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Es ahora o nunca- pensaba Alex en el interior del Impreza preparándose para hacer los cambios de velocidad.

Al acercarse a la curva, el Impreza frenó, mientras Alex cambiaba rápidamente las velocidades y presionaba a fondo el acelerador. Shoichi en el EVO hizo lo mismo con suma rapidez, mientras veía al Impreza colocarse a su lado.

Ambos autos comenzaron a derrapar paralelamente desde el inicio de la curva a toda velocidad, el EVO se abrió levemente del lado externo, debido a que Shoichi no pudo controlar muy bien el derrape por los neumáticos desgastados.

Alex vio su oportunidad y presionó el freno por una fracción de segundo, y rápidamente aceleró hasta que el tacómetro alcanzó las 9.500 RPM, a lo cual el Impreza se desliza hacia el lado interno de la curva, mientras el EVO se abre demasiado.

Ambos autos salieron a toda velocidad, mientras que Takumi veía atentamente el movimiento que hizo el Impreza...

-'Ese movimiento'- pensaba mientras la imagen del Impreza superando al EVO se repitió en su cabeza en cámara lenta –'Imposible, nadie puede dominar así una técnica tan avanzada...'- su cara denotó algo de frustración, que para Ryousuke no pasó desapercibido –'Esa técnica fue la que me enseño mi padre... ¿Cómo ese chico la sabe también?'-

Keisuke y Kyoko estaban igual de impactados por tal maniobra, debido a que por un instante Keisuke pensó que estaba viendo nuevamente la carrera entre Takumi y Seiji.

-Así que ya te diste cuenta Fujiwara- le hablaba Ryousuke a Takumi –Su técnica esta a un nivel tan alto como el tuyo... no es por halagarlo ni nada, solo que él podría ser capaz de derrotarte si corrieran ahora-

Las palabras de Ryousuke sorprendieron a Takumi y a la pareja, mientras que este se dio la vuelta y vio al Impreza irse a toda velocidad por detrás de la curva, mientras dejaba al rezagado EVO detrás, con una ventaja mas que sorprendente.

_**Meta...**_

Los miembros del equipo esperaban porque el Impreza apareciera, en eso lo ven aparecer a toda velocidad por el camino, muchos iban a felicitarlo por su victoria, pero este solo pasó de largo a toda velocidad, mientras que Satoshi notó un aura negra muy intensa que rodeaba al Impreza.

-Será mejor no hablar con él- dijo Satoshi calmado

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntaba Shigeru algo confundido

-Alex esta enfadado por algo... seguramente el tipo del EVO hizo una jugada sucia contra él y por eso Alex se enfadó- explicaba Satoshi muy claramente

-Esta bien... mañana lo veremos en la gasolinera- Shigeru se acercó a su E36 y se preparó para irse

_**Mientras en la meta se sentía un aire denso, en la cima todos celebraban por la victoria de Alex...**_

-¡Si, el Impreza ganó!- gritaban de emoción todos los corredores del equipo y la demás gente también

-Increíble que haya ganado- exclamó Kira algo sorprendida –Ni yo en ese estado hubiera podido-

-Es cierto... puede ser que tenga un nivel mejor del que pensábamos... además de tener agallas...- exclamaba Suichi completamente feliz

En la otra esquina, los demás miembros del Emperor Team estaban asombrados por la derrota de su mejor corredor después de su líder... Pero mas que nada, Ryo tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria, mientras este caminaba pacientemente hacia el líder de los Star Racers.

-Dile a Takahashi que volveré por una carrera- dijo pacientemente Ryo mientras les daba la orden a su equipo para que se fueran

Los Emperor se alejaron del lugar con suma rapidez, mientras eran insultados por la mayoría de la gente en las gradas.

_**Pero al mismo tiempo, en una sección del camino, un muy adolorido Alex, estaba sentado en el pavimento examinando su brazo, el cual ya comenzaba a sangrar.**_

-Gane hoy...- pensaba mientras se vendaba nuevamente el brazo donde estaba sangrando –Pero... no me siento como si hubiera ganado-

_Alex estaba muy confundido por lo que había ocurrido..._

_Había ganado, eso era cierto..._

_Pero extrañamente esa victoria le supo a derrota..._

"_¿Porque?" se preguntaba "¿Porque no sentí la emoción que antes tenia al correr aquí?" se volvía a preguntar..._

Alex estaba confundido mirando al cielo nocturno, el cual tenía unas leves nubes cubriendo la luna llena que dominaba esa noche...

_**Al día siguiente...**_

_**Hospital general, 12:35 PM...**_

En una de las tantas habitaciones de este lugar, se podía notar a: Alex, el cual tenía nuevas vendas en su brazo derecho, sentado cerca de una cama, en la cual estaba Arisa, con algunas vendas en la cabeza y sus brazos.

-Entonces ganaste- Arisa tenia una expresión algo feliz –No me sorprende mucho, ya que eso esperaba de ustedes-

-Si... todos saben de nuestro nivel... pero lo que mas me inquieta, es que luego de la carrera, no me sentí como si la hubiera ganado- esas palabras extrañaron a Arisa

-Eso no me extraña... en algún momento tenia que pasarte- Arisa le respondió con calma, mientras Alex la observaba atentamente

-¿Me podrías explicar de que me hablas?- Alex preguntó algo confundido

-Bueno... veras, siempre has corrido en el circuito de Haruna, a lo cual te has acostumbrado a ganar... y ganar o perder ahí te daría lo mismo... ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- las palabras de Arisa extrañamente eran las correctas para Alex en ese momento

-Explicaste perfectamente como me siento ahora...- Alex se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida –Recupérate pronto Arisa, adiós-

Arisa levantó su mano y se despidió de Alex, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa más que gratificante, el chico se fue rápidamente mientras seguía recordando las palabras de su amiga.

Este se dirigió al estacionamiento y se acercó a su Impreza, entro en el y salió lentamente del lugar con una expresión algo indiferente.

_**Minutos mas tarde...**_

_**Gasolinera...**_

Hasta la gasolinera no se salvó de la navidad, en la parte exterior se encontraba un pino de tamaño mediano adornado completamente, mientras se ven a los chicos trabajar muy animadamente...

-¡Muchas gracias!- dicen todos mientras se despedían de otro cliente

-¿Y como estuvo la carrera de anoche?- preguntaba Souji acomodándose el gorro

-Espectacular... les pateamos el trasero a los Emperor, y luego Alex le pateó el trasero al número 2 de esos tontos- relataba Keiichi muy animado

-Si... además de que habían muchas personas en el lugar viendo como esos tontos perdían- Satoshi continuaba relatando igual de animado que sus amigos

-¿Y la carrera de Alex?- (Souji)

-Pues muchos dicen que fue algo violenta- (Keiichi)

-¿Y eso porque?- (Souji)

-Según escuchamos, el tipo ese... casi hace que Alex choque, y bueno dicen después que Alex corrió de una manera frenética- (Satoshi)

-O sea que corrió furioso... como aquella vez cuando se enfrentó a ese tipo, Satou- (Souji)

-Algo así... tendremos que ver el video para saber como condujo- (Satoshi)

Mientras los chicos conversaban, se fijaron que el Impreza de Alex aparecía por el camino. El auto entró de manera calmada al lugar y se detenía frente a las bombas de gasolina, Alex bajó del vehiculo y se dirigió a hablar con los chicos...

-Hey, si no es el numero uno de Haruna- Keiichi exclama con arrogancia mientras ve atentamente a Alex -¿Dónde estabas?-

-En el hospital- (Alex)

-¿Y ahora que hiciste?- (Satoshi)

-Anoche presione tanto mi brazo, que comenzó a sangrar... así que tuve que ir para que lo vieran- (Alex)

-¿Y cual es la gran sorpresa?- (Souji)

-Solo una pequeña hemorragia, sanara en un par de días... y me dijeron que el brazo sanara de aquí, hasta antes de navidad- (Alex)

-Vaya, esa si que es una sorpresa- (Satoshi)

-Oye... y hablando de sorpresas, ¿Sabes lo último de este chico?- dice Keiichi apuntando con su dedo a Satoshi

-¿Qué ocurre Satoshi?- pregunta Alex algo confundido

-Veras... ayer luego de la carrera, unos tipos de la escudería Apex integrations me entrevistaron y me ofrecieron la oportunidad de correr de forma profesional- Satoshi estaba algo avergonzado

-¡Que gran sorpresa!- exclamó Alex de manera inmediata -¿Y que les respondiste?-

-Pues... que lo pensaría- (Satoshi)

-No te oyes muy convencido- (Alex)

-Cierto... es una oportunidad única en la vida, y no sabes si decir que aceptas o no- (Souji)

-Es que... te seré sincero Alex- dice Satoshi preparándose para decir algo importante –Tu padre me esta patrocinando, y por ahora no quiero dejar el equipo S.T.A.R.S.- sentenció

La revelación dejo perplejos a todos, mientras que Alex estaba pensando en algo muy atentamente.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras... yo también tuve momentos así en Alemania- Alex dijo muy convencido –Un consejo Satoshi... sigue corriendo bajo la bandera de mi padre por unos años mas, y te apuesto que los patrocinadores te lloverán como agua del cielo al momento que salgas- le dijo Alex a su amigo de forma confiada

-Este... sabes mucho del tema- (Keiichi)

-Que puedo decir... soy el prodigio de la familia- (Alex)

Los chicos se quedaron conversando por un rato, mientras Suichi los veía atentamente desde la puerta del local.

_**Varias horas mas tarde...**_

-Demonios, debí haber venido en mi Legacy- exclamaba Souji algo apenado, ya que era de tarde, y había dejado el auto en su casa, confiado de que no habría mal tiempo...

Estaba nevando, mientras el chico caminaba por la calzada con algo de frío. Al mismo tiempo este miraba a las parejas que se encontraban alrededor del gran árbol de navidad de la plaza. Frustrado de ver eso, intentó ver a otro lado, con tal de ignorar el ambiente lleno de romance entre las parejas, que inundaba el lugar.

-Será otra navidad sin novia- pensaba mientras caminaba –Ah...- suspirando – ¡No! ¡Los corredores no necesitan novia, soy un conductor solitario!- pensaba para si mientras tenia una mirada decidida

El chico caminó unos cuantos metros mas pensando en sus cosas, hasta que algo lo sacó de sus vacilaciones... Ahí estaba, estacionado en el lugar un Subaru Impreza, color azul rey...

Souji estaba idiotizado por el auto que había visto, a lo cual fue inmediatamente a verlo de cerca...

-¡Increíble!- decía mientras veía el auto atentamente –Parece un Versión IV... ¿Eh?- inmediatamente este se fijó en el interior- Asientos de carrera, jaula antivuelco... ¡Dos indicadores de presión!, ¡Es un Twin-Turbo!, Guau, si tuviera un Impreza, definitivamente lo arreglaría así-

Mientras el chico estaba embobado viendo el auto, una chica aproximadamente un poco menor que él lo veía con algo de enojo, a lo cual fue a llamarle la atención.

-¡Oye tú, aléjate de ese auto!- le dijo la chica muy enojada

Souji se dio la vuelta rápidamente, mientras posaba su mirada en la chica, la cual no parecía más que una estudiante de secundaria, con el uniforme de la secundaria local de la ciudad, la chica no era muy alta, tenia cabello castaño largo y amarrado en dos coletas, piel clara y ojos marrones.

-¿Qué estabas haciéndole a mi auto?- la chica aun con expresión de enojo le pregunta a Souji

-Este... solo estaba viéndolo de cerca... es que es un buen auto y...- trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo

-No es cierto, es solo un auto normal que se encuentra en cualquier ciudad- dijo algo sorprendida y enojada –Luces muy sospechoso, ¿Acaso querías hacerle algo malo?- le pregunta con tono autoritario -¿Acaso ibas a dañarlo solo porque es de otra área?-

-¿Hey quien crees que soy?, ¡Yo nunca le haría nada malo a un auto!- Souji se estaba enojando por la actitud de la chica

-¡Tampoco me grites!, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- la chica estaba mas que enojada

-Déjame decírtelo, es solo que a mi me gustan los Imprezas- hizo una pausa –En Gunma no existe esa clase de personas que dañan autos ajenos- dicho esto el chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mas que enojado

-Tonto/Tonta- pensaban ambos a la vez

-Akari- dijo una voz masculina que provenía de más atrás, la fuente de la voz era un joven, de no más de 20 años de edad, 1.78 de altura, cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena, vestido con un pantalón Jean azul, un suéter blanco y un par de zapatillas. –Los papeles de la matricula están listos, luego de las vacaciones podrás integrarte a la escuela... ¿Eh, pasa algo Akari?-

-Nada Hiroki... Gunma apesta- dijo con algo de disgusto

-¿Qué estas diciendo Akari?, tu querías venir a estudiar aquí- le respondió Hiroki con calma –Acaso ya te peleaste con alguien, ¿No?-

-No tengo porque contarte eso hermano... solo vámonos- dijo Akari con algo de disgusto mientras se acercaba a la puerta del pasajero

_**En el auto...**_

-Akari, esto se esta saliendo de control- Hiroki le habla con algo de reproche –No puedes andar discutiendo con la primera persona que te moleste, por eso mamá decidió que te vinieras a vivir a Gunma-

-Lo se Hiroki, es lo mismo contigo que vienes a retar al GT-4 de Akagi cuando tienes que llevarme a la casa de la abuela- le respondía la chica con cierto reproche

-Hump... al GT-4 de Akagi... no lo haré, no estoy tan loco como para enfrentarme a una súper estrella. Quizá pueda enfrentarme con el S15 en la autopista... pero no he decidido si enfrentarme al Cometa Oscuro- decía con calma

-También podrías ver una carrera de ese súper famoso, Impreza- Akari le dijo como si conociera mucho del tema

-Bueno... quien sabe...- respondió Hiroki viendo atentamente al camino

El Impreza se aleja por detrás de una calle...

_**Varios días mas tarde... (Miércoles 14 de diciembre)**_

_**Centro comercial de la ciudad de Maebashi, 11:30 AM...**_

Alex se había reintegrado al trabajo, mientras que Sakura estaba cerca viendo que nada malo le pasara... de nuevo...

-Te hubieras quedado unos días mas en reposo- Sakura le decía, mientras estaba sentada en una caja viendo como Alex trabajaba

-Si... pero tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido- Alex terminaba de poner una pequeña caja en una estantería –Bien, esa fue la ultima-

-Me alegra que esta ve no te haya pasado nada malo- le decía Sakura con evidente alegría, mientras Alex se sentaba a su lado –Faltan solo diez días para navidad-

-Es cierto- el chico decía con algo de desanimo –Por cierto... ¿Qué cosas te gustan?- Alex le preguntaba a Sakura con cierta vergüenza

-¿Eh?, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- ella le dijo algo sorprendida –Pues... los muñecos de felpa, las joyas y...- Sakura se queda callada viendo atentamente a Alex

-¿Y que más?- el chico se da la vuelta y la ve a la cara, haciendo que su cara se ponga roja casi de inmediato

-Este... bueno...- Sakura se quedo en silencio mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al de Alex

Por su parte, Alex veía tranquilamente cono la chica se le acercaba, en ese momento comenzó a imitarla mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos...

El momento, el lugar... todo era perfecto... sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse cuando...

-¡Alex Takahashi, tiene una llamada!- comunicaban por el megáfono del almacén

Inmediatamente ambos jóvenes salieron casi instantáneamente de su letargo y se vieron cara a cara, a lo cual se dieron rápidamente la vuelta completamente sonrojados...

-Me...mejor vas a ver quien te llama- Sakura habla mientras trata de esquivar la mirada del chico

-Este... si, mejor voy rápido- Alex dice mientras se levanta de donde estaba sentado

Sakura veía atentamente como Alex se iba con mucha prisa a lo cual se puso a pensar en algo...

-Tan cerca...- pensaba con desanimo

Mientras tanto, Alex levanta el auricular del teléfono con suma rapidez, cuando lo hace se dispone a hablar...

-¿Alo?- pregunta Alex a la persona del otro lado

_-__Necesitamos hablar ahora-_ le dice la voz de un hombre desde el otro lado de la línea

Alex reconoció de inmediato esa voz, a lo cual su cara denota seriedad

-Bien... dentro de diez minutos, en la plaza de la ciudad- dice con tono serio y decidido

Alex colgaba el teléfono con expresión seria, mientras que Sakura espiaba con algo de sorpresa detrás de una caja...

_**Minutos mas tarde...**_

Alex estaba cambiado con su vestimenta usual, mientras miraba a todos lados buscando algo con seriedad...

-Llegaste temprano- le dice tranquilamente una voz desde detrás de él, a lo cual se da vuelta

-Es que necesito escuchar eso tan importante que tienes que decirme, Axel- dice Alex con mucha calma mirando al joven, el cual media 1.76 m, era de cabello azul negro, su piel era un poco mas oscura que la de Alex, sus ojos eran marrones, vestía un pantalón de Jean azul junto a una chaqueta azul oscuro y una polera blanca con el símbolo de los S.T.A.R.S, en general era como un espejo para Alex, solo que de piel mas oscura y de distinto color de cabello.

-Bien...- el joven se sentó en una banca a lo cual Alex se sentó a su lado –Las pruebas fueron perfectas, solo faltan unos ajustes y ya tendremos al numero uno en actividad total-

-Excelente primo- dijo Alex con una media sonrisa –Ahora si que puedo estar un poco mas tranquilo-

-A propósito Alex...- le pregunta el chico –Iremos hoy a probar el FC un rato, ¿No?-

-Pues, a decir verdad si... Estoy algo aburrido- responde Alex con mucha calma

_**Horas mas tarde...**_

_**Monte Akagi, 9:30 PM...**_

El rechinar de los neumáticos se escucha a lo lejos, junto a ellos el sonido de un Motor Rotativo rugiendo a todo poder.

En medio de la bajada de Akagi, un R34 estaba tomando las curvas pacientemente, en su interior se pueden observar las caras de un hombre y una mujer...

-Que crees lindura... mi GT-R es invencible- decía el hombre con arrogancia mientras pasaban a un 180 de otro conductor y rápidamente los dejaron atrás

-Es cierto querido, eres muy bueno como para que alguien se atreva a desafiarte- la mujer decía muy animada

El hombre muy confiado pasa las curvas con suma rapidez, mientras mantenía una mirada arrogante a tiempo de que veía el retrovisor y unas luces rápidamente lo sacan de sus vacilaciones...

-Jeje... otro mas que se cree bueno- dice arrogantemente mientras observa el retrovisor –Debe ser un patético 180-

El GT-R acelera mientras se acerca a la curva con suma rapidez, el otro auto solo se queda rezagado mientras el GT-R se aleja...

-¡Bah!, ¿Creías que me ibas a poder alcanzar solo con un 180?- el tipo tenia una actitud mucho mas arrogante que antes

Mientras el GT-R mantenía una velocidad constante, este fue rebasado velozmente por un FC blanco con la calcomanía "RedSuns"

-¡Imposible!- decía incrédulo el tipo al ver que el FC se alejaba rápidamente detrás de una curva...

_**En el FC...**_

-No le diste ninguna oportunidad- (Axel)

-Las carreras se ganan en segundos, ten eso en cuenta- (Alex)

El fuerte rugir del motor Rotativo se hacia escuchar por todos los presentes en la montaña Akagi, mientras que en el interior del auto, Alex tenia una expresión desafiante...

_-Solo unos cuantos días mas-_ pensaba con desafió _–Solo unos días mas, tío Ryousuke-_

_**Fin del capitulo 3...**_


	6. Triste Navidad

**Capitulo 4**

**Parte 1**

**Triste Navidad**

_**Monte Haruna**__**…**_

_**Martes 20 de diciembre**__** de 2005…**_

En el solitario paso de la montaña Haruna, se pueden divisar al fondo las luces del Impreza...

En su interior, Alex tenía una expresión calmada, mientras conducía velozmente...

-Ya falta poco para navidad- pensaba con calma mientras conducía –Definitivamente se lo diré... tengo que hacerlo-

Alex mostraba una ligera sonrisa mientras conducía, a tiempo de que se le venia a la cabeza, el rostro de aquella chica que le robó el corazón...

El Impreza se perdía entre las curvas del monte, Alex sabia que pronto su vida cambiaria... pero no sabia que se le avecinaba...

_**A la mañana siguiente**__**...**_

_**Gasolinera...**_

Los chicos trabajaban muy esforzadamente atendiendo a las personas que llegaban al lugar, siendo que Alex también había pedido un receso momentáneo en su trabajo de almacenista, para así poder ayudar a sus amigos en los últimos días del año...

-¿Y como pasaran esta navidad chicos?- (Keiichi)

-¿Eh?, pues yo pienso pasarla como todos los años, junto a mi familia- (Souji)

-Yo también... aunque no se de que manera- (Satoshi)

-Pues a decir verdad, yo la pasaré junto a Kanako allá en Matsuida- (Shigeru)

-Tu si lo tienes todo planeado- (Keiichi)

-Y hablando de eso... ¿Irás a Alemania este año, Alex?- (Satoshi)

-¿Huh?, pues al parecer no- respondió Alex algo distraído

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Keiichi le preguntó confundido

-Al parecer ya le llegó el amor- dijo Satoshi algo burlón

En ese instante la cara de Alex se enrojeció levemente, a lo cual miró a otro lado, como si la bomba de gasolina fuera muy interesante en ese instante...

-Esto... es comprensible si no quieres decir su nombre- agregó Shigeru tratando de calmar la situación

-Si... a propósito... supe que le retiraron el Supercharger al Impreza, ¿Es cierto eso Alex?- dijo Keiichi cambiando de tema inmediatamente

-Pues es verdad... mi papá dijo que el motor se estaba gastando, así que era mejor que le quitara el Supercharger para que así pudiera repararlo en cuanto llegaran las nuevas piezas- Alex ya estaba algo mas calmado

-¿Nuevas piezas?- decía Shigeru incrédulo -¿Y donde las mandó a pedir?-

-Pues creo que era a una fábrica en especial... en Alemania- dijo muy calmado, mientras sus amigos se sorprendían por eso... otra vez

-¿Pero no las pudo mandar a pedir aquí?- agregó Satoshi algo alterado

-No se bien los detalles... pero al parecer es porque el motor fue hecho allá, y por eso es mejor ponerle piezas originales, a algún repuesto barato que lo arruine- agregó Alex bastante calmado

-Ya quisiera tener un padre así- dijo algo incomodo Souji

-Es el sueño de todos... no te sientas mal- agregó Keiichi

En ese momento el sonido de un motor los sacó de sus vacilaciones, a tiempo de que veían a un Evolution VII negro detenerse frente a la gasolinera.

El evolution abrió la puerta del conductor y del auto bajó el numero dos del equipo Emperor, Shoichi, el cual inmediatamente vio a los chicos, y posó su mirada en Alex con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te reto- dijo Shoichi en ese instante mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo, a lo cual todos se sorprendieron, excepto Alex, el cual lo veía muy serio –Te reto a que vengas a Akagi a correr contra mi-

Alex se notaba bastante desafiante en ese momento, a lo cual se dispuso a responder esa declaración de duelo.

-No- esa sola palabra frustró a Shoichi en ese instante –No tengo intención de correr contra ti de nuevo-

Shoichi por mucho que se notara frustrado, sabía que en algún momento Alex tenía que caer en su trampa...

-No importa- este se acercó al Evolution –Ven a Akagi hoy, mañana o cualquier día; te demostraré de lo que puede ser capaz un Evolution, contra un simple Impreza-

Dicho esto, Shoichi entró a su auto y se fue con rapidez del lugar, mientras todos lo observaban con ira y frustración...

-¿Pero quien mierda se cree para venir a hablar así?- dijo Keiichi muy enojado

-Se cree un dios del manejo, pero no es mas que basura- agregó Satoshi –Solo dice eso por la humillación que le hiciste pasar el otro día, solo ignóralo-

-Cierto, solo necesita una desventaja para que pueda derrotarte, y ni con eso podría- terminó de decir Souji

-Chicos por favor... basta con eso- Alex sentenció –Ya dije que no, solo lo único que me importa ahora son mis problemas, no cosas relacionadas con duelos o carreras, para mi eso es tema para otro tiempo- terminó de decir muy frustrado

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo... no sabemos que cosa puede tramar ese tonto para intentar que aceptes su reto, pero lo mejor es ignorar todo lo que haga- dijo Satoshi agregando con algo de disgusto

-Oigan chicos, soy solo yo o al parecer ¿Ese Evolution sonaba muy distinto a un Evo normal?-exclamó Souji con algo de sorpresa

-Pues al parecer si... pero no sabría decirte de que manera- termino de sentenciar Shigeru

_**Un par de horas **__**más tarde…**_

La residencia Krieger estaba vacía, no se podía escuchar ni un alma en el lugar… bueno, con excepción de cierto chico que avanzaba hacia el garaje de la casa…

Alex abría la puerta del garaje y se acercaba a su auto, abría la puerta del conductor y sacaba de la guantera un juego de llaves…

-Nota mental, nunca más dejar las llaves de la casa en el auto- inmediatamente va a cerrar la puerta cuando nota la palanca para abrir el capó, Alex la jala y el capó se abre…

El chico movía la cubierta hacia arriba, mientras se quedaba mirando el motor con una mirada seria…

-Aunque los chicos me digan que parece un Boxer de STI versión V, más parece un V6 por el número de pistones, pero difiere de la forma en que están colocados- Alex miraba con mucha duda el motor del auto –Por mucho que lo haya tenido varios años, nunca me doy el tiempo de revisar atentamente este auto- inmediatamente una figura aparece por detrás suyo

-¿Te pasa algo?- le dice una voz de mujer desde su lado

-No nada tía, es solo que me siento bastante confundido por este auto- Alex iba a cerrar el capó cuando su tía lo detuvo

-¿Sabes porque tu padre nunca le quitó el símbolo 1.6 GL al auto?- le preguntó ella sabiendo la respuesta

-No se… quizá para mantener la esencia del origen del auto- dijo Alex un tanto confundido

-No es eso… la marca GL es porque el auto lo creo más bien para la familia, y el símbolo 1.6, es porque la cilindrada del motor tiene esa medida- le dijo su tía con gran sabiduría

-Un momento… significa que este auto tiene una cilindrada tan baja… ¿Pero aun así puede dar tanta potencia?- muy asombrado –¿Acaso es un N/A?-

-Pregúntaselo a tu padre, el motor es creación suya- dicho esto Sakiko se aleja del lugar

Alex se quedo observando el auto atentamente, mientras que la mujer se disponía a fumar en el interior de la casa…

-Deberás comprender algún día, que tu auto no será suficiente para los peligros que vendrán- Sakiko exhala algo de humo –Llegará el día en que lo cambies por uno mejor-

_**Al otro día, Miércoles 21 de diciembre**_

_**Gasolinera…**_

Se acercaba la navidad, la gasolinera brillaba por los adornos que estaban colocados en el lugar, mientras que los que trabajaban ahí, se tomaban un pequeño rato de relajo…

-Hey chicos vengan, tengo algo que mostrarles- Keiichi les habla con tono animado

-¿Para qué nos hiciste llamar?- le habla Shigeru

-Para que vean esto- inmediatamente Keiichi les muestra una caja, la cual abre y hace ver un anillo de oro con un zafiro incrustado en el centro, el cual era de un tamaño más que generoso

-Dios, debió haberte costado mucho- habla Alex muy impresionado

-Por supuesto- Keiichi cierra la cajita y guarda el anillo –Estuve juntando dinero durante los últimos meses para poder comprarlo, y finalmente podre hacer lo que me propuse-

-¿Y eso es?- (Shigeru)

-Pedirle matrimonio a Haruka- respondió Keiichi mas que animado –La noche de navidad, le entregaré este anillo y le pediré sin miedo que si puede ser mi esposa- inmediatamente Keiichi puso una expresión más que tonta en su cara

-Tonto- decía Alex inaudiblemente para sus amigos –Pero pensándolo bien, si le compro uno a Sakura…- se ponía a pensar con detenimiento

Inmediatamente todos notan un sonido muy peculiar, al instante ven como un Evolution III negro entra al lugar, mientras que Alex observa atentamente al auto y su ocupante, el cual baja con suma calma…

-Ese hombre es Ryo Soranaga- (Keiichi)

-¿Qué crees que haga aquí el perro mayor del equipo Emperor?- (Shigeru)

Extrañamente Ryo se acerca a Alex con calma, mientras la mirada del segundo se nota calmada…

Ambos en ese instante se ponen a conversar muy animadamente, para la perplejidad del resto de personas que se encontraban en el lugar, luego de unos minutos Ryo se acercó a su Evolution…

-Entonces así quedamos, dentro de un mes, en Iroha- dijo Ryo con suma calma

-Perfecto, me estaba aburriendo de correr tanto aquí- responde Alex algo arrogante

-Je… no has cambiado nada, solo te pido que vengas a Akagi a ver como mi equipo es derrotado la próxima semana- (Ryo)

-De ninguna manera me lo perdería- (Alex)

Dicho esto, Ryo hace una seña de despedida, y entra al auto, el cual arranca y sale del lugar rápidamente mientras se pierde de la vista de todos…

-Vaya… ¿Podrías explicarnos que fue eso?- (Shigeru)

-¿Qué cosa?- (Alex)

-¿Desde cuándo tú y el líder de los Emperor son tan amigos?- (Keiichi)

-Déjenme ver… desde hace 4 o 5 años- (Alex)

Las quijadas de ambos jóvenes golpean el suelo inmediatamente, mientras que Alex va a atender a un auto que llega en ese mismo momento…

-Tiene cuanto amigo preguntes- (Shigeru)

-Me parece que lo hace a propósito- (Keiichi)

_**En ese mismo momento…**_

Se nota a Souji, caminar por la vereda de una calle, muy sumido en sus pensamientos…

-Dios que aburrido esta el día- decía para sí –Mejor voy a la casa de Alex, él debe salir del trabajo en una hora más o menos- inmediatamente levanta la mirada y nota algo que le llama bastante la atención

Una chica estaba cargando una enorme maseta, que por lo que se podía notar, era bastante pesada, porque la chica estaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento.

Inmediatamente, la chica comenzó a balancearse sin control aparente, con lo cual casi se va de frente con todo y maseta, pero Souji la alcanzó y la sostuvo antes de que se cayera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba a la chica mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Si… muchas gracias…- inmediatamente ella se fija bien –Tú eres el chico del otro día-

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se encuentran caminando por el lugar, conversando muy animadamente…

-De verdad fue muy amable lo que dijiste del auto de mi hermano- Akari le dijo muy contenta

-No…no es para tanto… es que los Impreza me vuelven loco- dijo Souji un tanto apenado

-Aun así, es muy raro encontrar gente que le gusten tanto los autos- Akari inmediatamente cambia su mirada –Perdona por cómo te traté el otro día, es que tengo apenas una semana de mudarme aquí-

-E…entiendo, es que también yo venía algo frustrado ese día y…- inmediatamente Akari lo interrumpe

-¿Sabes qué?, dejemos esto de lado y mejor seamos amigos- dijo ella muy animada –Me llamo Akari Aizawa-

-Mucho gusto, soy Souji Amakusa- le dijo con cierta vergüenza

-Encantada de conocerte, Souji- dijo Akari con una sonrisa –Esta es mi casa, muchas gracias por acompañarme-

-No hay de que- le dijo el chico mientras bajaba la maseta frente a la casa

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar?- (Akari)

-Este… trabajo en una gasolinera Esso unas calles más abajo- (Souji)

-Entiendo… bien, hasta pronto, Souji- dicho esto la chica entra a la casa con rapidez, mientras que el chico se disponía a caminar…

No pasaron ni 100 metros cuando fue que se detuvo de golpe…

Sentía su corazón latir a mas de 100 por hora, su respiración era algo agitada, tenía la cara un poco roja…

-Este sentimiento… ¿Podría ser…?- se dijo a si mismo mientras se tocaba el pecho

Souji Amakusa: 18 años, sin novia, con varias decepciones en su vida…

Por fin la vida le sonríe nuevamente, dentro de una de las mejores épocas para enamorarse… Navidad…

_**Días mas tarde…**_

_**Viernes 23 de diciembre…**_

El tráfico avanzaba lentamente por la ciudad, el invierno ya se estaba dejando sentir, con las nevadas antes de navidad…

Un Impreza versión IV avanzaba lentamente por una de las calles principales de la ciudad, en su interior se podía observar a un joven de 20 años conduciendo, junto a una chica de 17 años del lado del pasajero…

-Deberías haberte quedado con la abuela, Akari- dijo Hiroki con algo de molestia

-No me regañes por eso, sabes bien que la abuela siempre sale los viernes a misa, y no vuelve hasta la noche- le respondió la chica con frustración

-Seguro, además, no sé él porque de que mamá me mandara hacia acá a dejar el resto de tus cosas- (Hiroki)

-No digas nada, ya que tenías muchas ganas de venir aquí a retar al GT-4- (Akari)

-Je… ¿Tanto se nota?- dijo Hiroki, con lo cual la chica afirmó con la cabeza, el joven se fija en se instante en el panel –Tengo que cargar gasolina-

-Hermano, conozco una gasolinera donde trabaja un amigo mío- dijo Akari muy animadamente

_**En ese momento…**_

_**Gasolinera…**_

-Oye Alex, sabes, el otro día mientras conducía en el monte, aprendí una técnica nueva- (Souji)

-Así… ¿Cuál?- (Alex)

-Veras, si uso la canaleta, corrijo el sobreviraje del auto al entrar a la curva- decía muy animado –Y lo descubrí yo solo- hizo una pose algo ridícula

-¿Usar la canaleta?, esa técnica es buena con autos de baja potencia, y te permite conducir más rápido en tiempos secos…- Alex le dijo con evidente sabiduría

-¿Eh?... ¿Acaso conoces esa técnica?- decía Souji algo desanimado

-Sí, y de hecho existen muchas variantes para usar la canaleta, una de ellas es la que tú usas, yo uso otra variante, la cual es para salir de la curva, también existe una en la cual se mete solo la rueda delantera en la canaleta, pero esa es de nivel avanzado, es muy complicada de ejecutar si no tienes un automóvil de gran potencia- Alex relataba –Recuerda esto Souji, la variante para cada técnica depende del tiempo en que colocar la llanta dentro de la canaleta; pero… me sorprende que lo hayas aprendido por ti mismo, eso significa que estas Evolucionando como corredor- le termina de relatar con gran sabiduría

Suichi, desde la puerta del local, miraba muy animado a ambos, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo…

-Y pensar que se odiaban hace unos años atrás- dijo para sí, inmediatamente se fija en que un auto entra al lugar -¡Hey chicos, atiendan!-

Ambos fueron a atender al automóvil, el cual era uno que Souji conocía bastante bien. Akari le saludaba desde dentro del auto con mucha alegría, mientras que Hiroki salía del auto…

-Bienvenido, ¿Qué desea?- (Souji)

-Alto octanaje, 20 litros, por favor- (Hiroki)

Souji se dispuso a hacer lo que le mandaban, mientras que Alex veía atentamente al auto, el cual irradiaba un aura bastante extraña, incluso para él…

-Es extraño- se decía para sí –Tiene un aura muy parecida a la de Kira-

Mientras tanto, Hiroki se acercaba Souji a hacerle una pregunta…

-Oye chico, ¿Eres local cierto?- (Hiroki)

-E… si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- (Souji)

-Entonces debes saber quien en es el mejor aquí- (Hiroki)

-Bueno… a decir verdad- en eso vio a Alex –Hay muchos buenos corredores en el monte, pero el mejor de todos es uno que maneja un Impreza-

-¿Un Impreza?- Hiroki estaba sorprendido -¿Y alguna vez fue derrotado?-

-Eso es lo increíble, nunca ha sido derrotado por nadie- la respuesta de Souji sorprendió mucho más a Hiroki –Incluso derrotó a Kentaro Murasaki-

-¿Derrotó al Cometa Oscuro? Increíble- decía Hiroki muy impactado –Entonces un día podrías decirle que lo retaré a duelo- habló bastante emocionado

-¿Eh?- inmediatamente miró a Alex, el cual no se percataba de lo que hablaban –Pues… le diré, pero no es muy seguro que acepte-

-Entiendo… de todas formas, si cambia de parecer, me avisas- Hiroki se dirigió al local en ese instante a pagar la cuenta

-Tu hermano es algo…- dijo Souji mientras le hablaba a Akari

-¿Especial?- dijo algo molesta –Si… es muy molesto cuando se pone a hablar de autos- inmediatamente ella le hizo una seña a Souji para que se acercara, ella le dice algo al oído, con lo cual Souji asiente bastante animado

-Entiendo-dijo Souji, mientras veía a Hiroki acercarse y entrar al auto rápidamente

El auto salió rápidamente del local, con lo cual Souji fue a despedirlo…

Inmediatamente se acomodaba la gorra, mientras Alex se acercaba a él mirándolo con algo de sarcasmo…

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Alex muy sugestivamente mientras se cargaba en su hombro

-Este… bueno, es una amiga- respondió Souji un tanto avergonzado mientras observaba a otro lado

-¿Y qué pasó con el corredor solitario?- dijo Alex mientras comenzaba a ahorcarlo amistosamente -¿Qué pasó con la filosofía de que "Los corredores no necesitan novia"?- dijo con sarcasmo

Mientras tanto, Suichi los veía muy calmado, con lo cual se permitió una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como actuaban ambos…

-Esos sí son amigos- pensaba

_**Unas horas más tarde…**_

Se ve a Alex salir de una joyería, muy calmado mientras sostenía una bolsa en la mano, en cuyo interior estaba lo que había comprado…

-Espero que le guste, gasté una fortuna en ello- dice para sí mientras observaba la bolsa –Se que no es un anillo… pero es algo- pensaba

Alex caminaba distraído pensando en varias cosas en ese instante, que no se fijó cuando chocó contra alguien, ambos fueron a parar al suelo. Alex se levantó primero para ayudar a la persona con la que había tropezado.

-Disculpe, es que no tenía la vista en el camino y…- inmediatamente se fija con quien había chocado -¿Hikari?- mientras veía a la chica con el uniforme de la secundaria -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto- dijo ella mientras veía la bolsa de Alex –¿Estabas comprando un regalo?-

-¿Eh?- Alex se fija en la bolsa –E-es que yo…- tratando de zafarse

-Descuida, se que le gustará mucho- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que al chico le extrañó

Ya luego de unos minutos, se nota a ambos caminar por el centro de la cuidad, observando atentamente todos las luces, los arboles y la decoración navideña…

-¡Increíble!- decía Hikari muy ilusionada –La navidad es muy hermosa, ¿No lo crees así?-

-Esto… no sé qué decir- Alex dijo algo distraído

Hikari de repente se detuvo de golpe frente al chico, mientras su mirada denotaba algo de frustración…

-Alex…- dijo mientras observaba al chico con una mirada muy seria –Dímelo-

-¿Qué te diga qué?- dijo él muy confundido

-Porque no te gusta la navidad- Hikari fue directa con su pregunta

-Este… bueno… yo…- Alex intentaba zafarse nuevamente, pero esta ocasión, nada podría ayudarlo –No quiero hablar de eso…-

-¿Eh?- Hikari se calmó en ese instante, mientras veía que la cara de Alex cierta tristeza que muy pocas veces había visto –Entiendo… no te pediré que me lo expliques, porque quizás es muy doloroso para contarlo… ¿Cierto?-

Alex levantó su cabeza en ese instante, con lo cual miraba bastante sorprendido a Hikari…

Ella sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su uniforme, y limpió el lugar de la lágrima con sumo cuidado…

-Así- dijo con dulzura –Lo que menos quiero ver esta navidad, es a alguien de mi familia sufrir- mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a Alex en ese instante –Ahora, quiero que me ayudes con una cosa, ven- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Alex, y comenzaba a jalar al chico

Ambos avanzaron unos cuantos metros, hasta que entraron a una tienda, en la cual Hikari soltó la mano del chico, mientras se le acercaba sugestivamente…

-Ahora… ayúdame a buscar un regalo- dijo ella con calma y felicidad

-¿Eh?... ¿Un regalo?- dijo Alex un tanto confundido

Hikari avanzaba a paso calmado viendo lo que podía comprar, mientras que Alex la seguía de cerca…

Pasaron varios minutos, mientras Hikari aun caminaba por el lugar seguida de Alex, el cual comenzaba a mostrar una leve frustración…

-Dime Hikari… ¿Para quién es el regalo?- Alex se notaba un poco frustrado

-Pues…- apareció un leve sonrojo en la cara de Hikari –Para un chico-

-Entiendo- Alex rápidamente muestra una expresión calmada -Tienes novio, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Eh? No… no tengo- dijo ella más que roja –Es que quiero comprarle algo… para agradecerle por haberme ayudado todo este tiempo-

-Entiendo… pues si es para un chico, entonces tienes que saber qué es lo que le gusta- dijo Alex para posteriormente darse la vuelta –Eso es lo único que debes…- en ese instante se queda callado al observar algo que le llama bastante la atención

Ahí estaba, en la vitrina del lugar, una chaqueta azul oscuro con toques plateados, con un dragón oriental cuidadosamente bordado en la espalda…

Alex estaba idiotizado viendo la chaqueta, mientras que Hikari se daba la vuelta y observaba a tiempo de que veía atentamente el rostro de Alex…

-Increíble… ha de costar un montón- dijo Hikari mientras observaba a Alex

-No creo…- Alex inmediatamente se acerca a ver el precio -¡50.000!, que equivocado estaba- agregó con desanimo –Mejor vámonos a casa… se está haciendo tarde, y no traje el auto hoy- dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida del local

Hikari se quedó observando al chico, rápidamente vio la chaqueta y nuevamente vio a Alex, el cual se alejaba algo cabizbajo; ella solo mostró una sonrisa y rápidamente se dispuso a acompañarlo…

_**Varias horas después…**_

El cementerio de la ciudad de Maebashi, se podía divisar a muchas personas visitando las tumbas de sus seres queridos antes de la navidad, pero también se podía denotar a ciertas personas muy especiales, entre las cuales se puede identificar a Sakura, junto a su hermano, los cuales estaban rezando frente a una tumba…

Rápidamente ambos se levantan y abren los ojos, a lo cual ven fijamente la inscripción, la cual decía:

"_Aquí yace Miko__ Murasaki, devota madre, esposa, hija."_

"_En memoria de sus hijos, Sakura y Kentaro"_

_Q.E.P.D._

_1964-1995_

-¿Huh?- inmediatamente ella nota a lo lejos la silueta de alguien a quien conocía muy bien -¿Ese es Alex?- se decía a si misma

En efecto, el aludido estaba solo, arrodillado, rezando frente a una tumba, la cual tenía una inscripción y un nombre de alguien que no era de su familia:

"_Aquí yace Yusuke Nagano, devoto Hijo, Hermano, Amigo"_

"_En memoria__ de su familia y sus amigos"_

_Q.E.P.D._

_1983-2001_

El joven se levanta, mientras observa fijamente la tumba en cuestión, la cual estaba cubierta de flores varias, además de tener un elegante adorno de un ángel en un lado de esta.

-Aquí estoy otra vez amigo- decía mientras observaba la tumba –Como todos los años… desde aquella vez hace mas de 3 años- agachaba la cabeza en ese instante –Han pasado 3 años… y aun así puedo recordarlo como si hubiera pasado hace solo unos días-

Alex apuña las dos manos en ese instante, mientras en su mente pasaban muchas cosas… Tenía un aluvión de sentimientos, buenos y malos: Ira, impotencia, calma, vergüenza, rabia… pero lo extraño de eso, es que todo lo hacía llegar hacia una sola fuente: él.

Inmediatamente lanzaba un gran suspiro, mientras sacaba un encendedor de su chaqueta y prendía unas velas a los lados de la tumba, de inmediato se arrodilla y se pone a rezar nuevamente.

Sakura desde más atrás, veía intrigada como aquella persona, a quien consideraba fuerte, valiente y sin miedo, mostraba una faceta que nadie nunca vería.

Tranquilamente caminó hasta su lado, para hablarle e intentar entender su situación.

-¿Alex?- pregunta ella haciendo que el chico se voltee a verla

-Ah… hola- dijo un poco desinteresado mientras se volteaba nuevamente a ver la tumba

-¿Un amigo tuyo?- preguntaba con algo de miedo, mientras veía que Alex bajaba levemente la cabeza

-El mejor amigo que pude tener… antes de todos los demás- dijo con un tono de voz vacio

Sakura observaba calmada mientras se acercaba a este y extendía su mano para tomar la del chico. Este le correspondió, mientras ambos observaban la tumba atentamente.

_**En el otro lado de la cuidad, al mismo tiempo…**_

Una joven chica de cabellos castaños estaba sentada en la escalera de un templo, al parecer esperaba a alguien. En ese momento escuchó la bocina de un automóvil que se detenía frente a ella, el cual para su sorpresa era manejado por alguien a quien conocía.

-No puedo creerlo Souji- decía Akari impresionada -¿Y es todo tuyo?-

-Así es… es mi Legacy- decía muy feliz desde la ventanilla del automóvil

Un rato más tarde, se puede divisar al Legacy estacionado a un lado del lago del monte, mas allá se puede notar a sus ocupantes observando el lago, el cual ya estaba dejando notar la fría estación.

-Siempre me había preguntado, que cosa pasaba cuando veías el auto de mi hermano- dijo Akari mientras observaba el lago –Pero al final era solo porque te gustaba-

.Pues… si… es que los Impreza son mi vida y no puedo aguantar las emociones cuando veo uno de cerca- dijo con algo de vergüenza

-Si… entiendo cómo se siente- Akari se sentaba en una banca cercana –Yo siempre iba cuando mi hermano corría, se podría decir que era la única cosa que hacia siempre- relataba –No tengo amigos debido a mi actitud, y siempre culpo a la gente de las cosas malas que me pasan…-

-Entiendo cómo se siente, al principio también yo lo hacía… pero luego de un tiempo me fije que no era así- Souji observaba el cielo nocturno –Desde que llegue a Gunma hace un año, mi vida dio un gran cambió, y no me avergüenza decir que fue un cambio para mejor- decía con orgullo –Hacia años no tenía una meta clara ni un sueño a seguir. Pero todo eso cambió cuando hice amigos aquí… amigos que nunca supe que tenía-

-¿Tienes un sueño?- decía Akari un tanto confundida

-Si… pero no tan bueno como quisiera- decía un tanto avergonzado –Veras yo tengo un amigo… el cual es uno de los mejores corredores que jamás haya visto… y que es mi rival y… Dios es estúpido, ni siquiera me ve como su rival. Veras somos amigos desde que yo llegue a la región y, él me ha ayudado en todo esto de ser corredor- hablaba con orgullo –Mi sueño es que él algún día, me vea como su igual, como alguien que sea digno de correr junto a él… pero soy tan patético- decía frustrado –Desde que vi una de sus carreras quise ser como él, hasta quise comprarme el mismo auto que él, pero en vez de eso obtuve un Legacy en vez de un Impreza-

-Oye oye, un Legacy no es tan malo, de hecho mi hermano comenzó con un viejo Legacy del '91- Akari se levantaba y observaba al lago –Siempre sus amigos le decían que no llegaría a ningún lugar con el Legacy, ya que en Saitama es muy difícil que un AWD corra bien por lo estrecho del camino- decía con calma –Siempre le decían: "Hiroki, tu auto es una basura, cámbialo de una buena vez". Pero él no les hacía caso; entrenaba siempre que podía, aun en lluvia o nieve, y al cabo de un tiempo logró cerrarles la boca a todos los que se burlaban de él- hablaba con cierto orgullo –Varios años después él puso su mirada en un Impreza versión IV, pero no le alcanzaba el dinero, así que juntos lo compramos, pero Hiroki salió ganando. Al cabo de cuatro meses, ya era conocido en toda la región, como "El Relámpago Azul de Saitama"… pero sinceramente nunca hubiera llegado a nada de no haber sido por mí- terminó de relatar

-Increíble, es tan o más increíble que las historias de todos los integrantes de nuestro equipo- dijo Souji asombrado

-Por cierto, Souji- dice Akari –Tu amigo… ¿Qué clase de corredor es?-

-Este bueno… no te vayas a sorprender- dijo mirando a otro lado –¿Has escuchado del legendario Impreza de por aquí?-

-Aja, es muy famoso aquí en Gunma, y también en Saitama se habla mucho de él- respondía Akari

-Pues veras… mi amigo, el joven con quien me gustaría correr, es él, el corredor del Legendario Impreza- dijo Souji mirando hacia otro lado

Akari se sorprendió bastante, hasta que su actitud la llevó a sujetar al chico por las solapas de su suéter y comenzar a zarandearlo.

-¡Dime que es una broma!- dijo un tanto fuera de sí -¡No puede ser que el legendario corredor del Impreza sea tu mejor amigo!-

_**En otro lugar a la vez…**_

-¡¡Atchoo!!- Alex estornudaba de golpe –Demonios, debo estar pescando un resfriado- decía para sí mientras conducía

El FC pasaba las curvas a gran velocidad, mientras era seguido de un FD amarillo con Kit de carreras. Alex bajaba la velocidad y observaba por el retrovisor al automóvil, inmediatamente enciende las intermitentes, lo cual es imitado por el FD. Ambos autos se detienen en un acotamiento y sus conductores salen para hablar. Alex vestía una tenida invernal, mientras que quien conducía del FD bajaba con calma, con lo cual se pudo divisar a una chica con una larga cabellera roja y una vestimenta de invierno.

-Bien, creo que es todo por hoy- dijo Alex un poco calmado –No quisiera arriesgarme a derrapar, siendo que el camino está muy resbaloso por la nevada de anoche-

-Opino lo mismo, solo llevo dos semanas y no quisiera tener un accidente antes de navidad- decía Kasumi –Aunque en tu caso, eso es de todos los años- hablaba algo altaneramente

-No te respondo porque estoy de buen humor últimamente- dijo un tanto tranquilo mientras observaba a lo lejos la ciudad

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaba Kasumi –A ya se, tienes novia nueva- dijo un tanto sugestivamente

-Bueno a decir verdad…- miraba para otro lado –No es oficial, y espero que lo sea pronto-

-¿Sabías que Sakura es una chica del tipo princesa?- decía Kasumi un tanto analista

-¿Tipo princesa?- Alex sonaba confundido –¿Eso qué es?-

-Veras, las chicas tipo princesa siempre han tenido una vida llena de lujos y comodidades… a diferencia de Hikari, tu ex novia Arisa, y de mi, que nosotros somos chicas del tipo media-alta, que debemos trabajar para obtener lo que queremos, a Sakura la tratan como a una princesa, la llenan de lujos, no se esfuerza para obtener nada, en fin… pero cuando hablamos de tipos de chicos…- ella se detuvo un tanto confundida

-Bueno… ¿Y qué pasa con eso?- pregunta Alex

-Veras, te lo resumiré con tres ejemplos: Shigeru es del tipo burgués, el cual puede obtener muchas cosas, pero él trabaja para obtener otras, Satoshi es del tipo esforzado, ha trabajado toda su vida para tener lo que tiene, y bueno tú…- decía un tanto confundida

-¿Yo qué?- preguntaba algo confundido

-Tú caes en el tipo guerrero- habló Kasumi con acierto

-Eso lo acabas de inventar- dijo Alex un tanto frustrado –Tipo guerrero, si claro-

-Solo piénsalo, siempre buscas la manera de superarte, no temes salir herido, siempre pruebas si algo resulta o no, arriesgas tu vida cuando tienes que hacerlo, e incluso podría decir que tu vida actual es algo así- Kasumi hablaba con mucha sabiduría –Hasta te diré, que el guerrero o el hombre tipo héroe en las historias siempre se queda con la princesa o con la chica que conoce al final-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- se ponía a pensar mientras se apoyaba en su FC –Podría ser cierto-

-Claro que es cierto, las chicas tenemos un sexto sentido para esas cosas- decía mientras abría la puerta del FD

-Gracias por la conversación, pero mejor vámonos a casa antes de que sea tarde- habló Alex mientras abría la puerta del FC

Ambos entraron a sus autos y salieron del lugar con rapidez, pasaban las curvas velozmente para el asombro de muchos jóvenes asentados a los lados del camino.

-Oye ¿Quiénes serán esos?-

-No lo sé, pero son muy buenos para conducir tan velozmente con el camino tan resbaloso-

-Cierto, ni siquiera Kentaro Murasaki haría eso-

Los RX-7 rápidamente se acercaban a una ancha curva, el FD se colocaba detrás del FC, mientras todos veían como ambos autos se acercaban a tal punto de rozarse.

Inmediatamente los RX-7 comenzaron a derrapar en la curva, colocándose puerta con puerta, para el asombro de todas las personas en el lugar.

-¡Increíble, ese es el famoso derrape paralelo!-

-¡Las únicas personas que pueden ejecutar esa técnica tan perfecta, son los legendarios hermanos Takahashi!-

-¡Puede que ellos estén frente a nosotros en este momento!-

Mientras tanto, en las cabinas de ambos autos, Kasumi tomaba un radio y comenzaba a comunicarse con Alex.

-¿Porque querías hacer eso?- (Kasumi)

-Es que esos tipos son de los Schwarz Riders, y pues últimamente quiero molestar un poco a Kentaro- (Alex)

-¿Molestar a tu cuñado?- decía –No creía te tuvieras ese sentido de la diversión-

-Yo tampoco- Alex comenzaba a divisar la carretera –Vámonos, te reto a una carrera en Wangan- dijo animado

-Sabes bien que mi auto tiene 450 HP- (Kasumi)

-Eso no lo hace menos divertido- (Alex)

Los RX-7 toman la autopista y comienzan a correr a toda velocidad.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_**Sábado 24 de diciembre, 12 horas para navidad…**_

Los autos pasaban de forma tranquila por la ciudad nevada, la cual ya se preparaba para la navidad.

En el interior de la gasolinera, los chicos celebraban una pequeña fiesta, simple pero efectiva, mientras se repartían regalos entre sí.

-Veamos…- Suichi veía un regalo –Este es para Souji- mientras le daba al aludido la pequeña caja

-Es de mi parte, aunque no sé si elegí bien- habló Keiichi desde el lado

Souji retiró el papel con calma y abrió la caja, la cual finalmente mostro un pequeño Subaru Impreza Versión V azul a escala, el chico solo pudo sonreír levemente.

-Se que no es un Impreza de verdad… pero la intención es lo que cuenta- dijo Keiichi

-Gracias Keiichi, a decir verdad yo también tengo uno para ti- y le pasó un pequeño regalo

El joven abrió el envoltorio y se encontró con una revista un tanto extraña para él.

-Como dijiste que le ibas a proponer matrimonio a Haruka pues… mejor comienza a leer este tipo de revistas- dijo Souji un tanto bromista

-Sabes…- habló Keiichi mientras guardaba el regalo –Tienes un muy extraño sentido del humor-

-Como el de todos aquí- dijo Souji haciendo que su comentario causara una pequeña carcajada general entre todos los presentes

-Bueno bueno, acabemos con esto, entre todos falta…- mientras revisaba una lista –Alex…- intentaba buscarlo con la mirada -¿Dónde se fue?-

-Dijo que hoy no iba a venir a trabajar en la mañana, pero trabajaría en la tarde ¿Que acaso nadie lo escuchó ayer?- dijo Satoshi

-Ahora que lo dices…- Shigeru agregaba

-Pero bueno, ¿Que creen ustedes que está haciendo?- dice Suichi

_**A esa misma hora…**_

_**Región de Saitama**__**…**_

_**Escuela de manejo Todou…**_

En la pista de pruebas de Saitama, se podía escuchar el fuerte rechinido de neumáticos, además del potente sonido de un motor.

Un automóvil pasaba por la recta con suma rapidez, mientras se podía notar que su escape sacaba unas llamaradas muy grandes e intensas. Este auto llega a una curva y comienza a derrapar velozmente, para la estupefacción de todos los ahí presentes. Inmediatamente acelera en la recta y se dirige a la línea de largada. En su interior el conductor presiona el freno velozmente y de forma fuerte, haciendo que el automóvil se detenga a los 10 metros.

El auto abre la puerta, y su piloto, el cual llevaba un casco muy especial, sale tambaleándose, mientras se saca el casco y lo tira cerca de ahí.

El joven se arregla su cabello peliazul, y se sienta en el piso, apoyado en el auto, con un tono jadeante en su voz, soltando algunas palabrotas en alemán que nadie entendía.

-Dios- dijo en japonés –Esta cosa es muy complicada de manejar- mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-¿Estás bien Alex?- le habla un hombre muy alto y fornido, con una cabellera roja y un traje de piloto de carreras

-Si papá, es solo que se me hace cada vez más complicado manejarlo- dijo Alex con cierto cansancio mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Kyle –No sé porque… pero cuando intento derrapar, el auto no me responde, cuando voy a dar vuelta, el auto se bloquea y casi me doy contra la barrera de contención, no sé qué demonios tiene… es como si estuviera poseído, es como si fuera un demonio… es imposible de controlar- hablaba con frustración

-Sé que es difícil… pero llegará el día en que él te obedecerá, solo debes seguirle demostrando quien es el jefe aquí- le habla el hombre con calma -¡Traigan el tráiler, las pruebas se terminan por el día de hoy!-

Alex entra al vehículo para sacarle la llave, cuando lo hace, siente un aura de odio irradiando del automóvil. Inmediatamente cierra puerta del auto y se aleja discretamente como que no ha pasado nada.

Pasaron unas horas, y se nota al Supra ser seguido de una caravana de Imprezas y camiones de transporte con el símbolo del equipo S.T.A.R.S.

En el interior del auto, Alex pensaba en lo que pasa en este día, en lo que pasó y en lo que podría pasar. Su padre nota es y prende la radio para romper con el gélido ambiente que los rodeaba.

-Hijo… no debes seguir lamentándote por eso- dijo el hombre con calma –No fue tu culpa, ni la de él… fue la mía por haberlos metido en eso y…-

-Papá, sabes que por mucho que intentes arreglar la situación todos los años, sinceramente no pasa- Alex habla –No puedo olvidar lo que ocurrió aquel día, y nunca podre hacerlo-

-Siempre digo que lo mejor es dejar todo en el pasado, pero para nuestra familia, esas cosas no son relevantes- Kyle habla con cierta razón –Será mejor que te concentres en tu misión el día de hoy, sé que si lo haces bien, tu vida podría dar un giro más que radical-

-Lo sé papá, lo sé… se que debo hacerlo, llevo meses posponiéndolo y hoy será el día en que haga eso- dijo con cierta calma, mientras el hombre veía orgulloso a su hijo -Y tu también deberías hacerlo de una buena vez, lo has pospuesto por más de 20 años y aun nada-

-¡Hey hey, al final del invierno lo haré, ten eso por seguro hijo!- dijo Kyle

-Seguro…- dijo Alex sugestivamente

El Supra se pierde en la autopista seguido de la caravana.

_**Residencia Krieger, en ese mismo momento…**_

Hikari Takahashi, una chica inteligente, hermosa, dulce, de buen corazón… y también un chica enamorada…

Ella le daba los últimos retoques a una caja de regalo, la cual decoraba muy alegremente, mientras era ayudada por Kasumi.

-¿Para quién es el regalo?- pregunta Kasumi

-¿Eh? Bueno…- Hikari muestra un leve sonrojo en su cara –Para el chico que me gusta- dice un tanto avergonzada de la respuesta

-Vaya… así que al fin has dejado atrás tu timidez y te le vas a declarar a ese chico ¿No?- Kasumi habla muy sugestivamente

-Esto… es verdad… pero aunque me rechace, por lo menos no me voy a avergonzar de haberlo intentado- dice Hikari muy alegremente

-Es verdad… aunque no me has dicho el nombre del chico que te gusta- le dice Kasumi –¿Porque no me dices su nombre?-

-¡¿Eh?!- Hikari se asombra y se sonroja totalmente –N… no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Y porque no?- (Kasumi)

-Porque… porque…- dice Hikari con algo de pena

Inmediatamente ellas notan el sonido del supra llegando a la casa, Hikari se asoma a la ventana y en lo primero que clava su mirada es…

-Vaya, Alex ya llegó- dice cambiando de tema mientras ve al chico por la ventana de su habitación

Kasumi de más atrás, observa la actitud de Hikari al mencionar al chico, ella veía cada movimiento de cabeza, cada expresión que la joven hacia al ver al joven por la ventana.

Finalmente, supo que es lo que estaba pasando, sus pensamientos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de descubrir.

-'Esto es sencillamente genial'- pensaba Kasumi –'Creía que se había acabado cuando ese idiota nos presentó a su novia, pero no fue así'- mostraba una ligera mueca de frustración –'Todos aquí están locos, Hikari enamorada de Alex… de nuevo… ¿Dios que mas falta ahora?'- pensaba

_**Varias horas más tarde…**_

-¡Adiós mamá, llegaré en unas horas!- hablaba Alex saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina

-No llegues tarde hijo, que hoy es noche buena- le dice Yukina mientras trae en brazos a la bebé

-No lo creo mamá… pero porsiacaso, los regalos para ustedes están en el garaje- Alex habla mientras abre la puerta del auto

Alex entra al auto con rapidez, mientras pone en la guantera una bolsa con un pequeño envoltorio de regalo en su interior. Arranca el auto, pone primera y parte en dirección a la ciudad.

-Bien… primero a la gasolinera, después a la casa de mi tío Keisuke y después…- pensaba mientras observaba la guantera –A hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho- pensaba

Alex presionaba el acelerador a todo lo que podía, mientras cruzaba la ciudad a paso veloz…

_**Centro comercial de Maebashi…**_

Se sentía cierto aire de caos en el lugar, debido a las personas que a último momento realizaban las compras navideñas. Los empleados de ese lugar, daban un esfuerzo extra antes de que sus turnos terminaran, pero quienes realmente tenían trabajo, eran aquellos jóvenes que se encargaban de almacenar los embarques de objetos que llegaban al lugar.

En el gran almacén se puede notar a una hermosa chica pelipurpura, la cual anotaba cada embarque que llegaba al lugar. Junto a ella estaba un joven un poco más alto que ella, de pelo negro y vestimenta muy a la moda, al parecer intentaba convencerla de algo.

-Vamos Sakura, por favor acepta mi propuesta- decía el joven un tanto frustrado

-Ya te dije que no Yuki, ya tengo planeado con quien pasaré la navidad- respondía Sakura un tanto enojada –Y no tengo intención de ir a una fiesta-

-Por favor, ¿Qué tiene de bueno pasar la navidad con tu familia?- preguntaba el joven un tanto confundido

-No solo con mi familia, sino también con mis amigos y la gente a quien quiero- respondía ella un tanto feliz

-No me digas que ese tipo, Takahashi, va a pasar la navidad junto a ti…- decía un tanto enojado al recordar su nombre

-Puede ser… pero eso sería porque él no tiene un complejo de hijo de papi, como otras personas a quien conozco- Sakura habló un tanto enojada, mientras se alejaba del lugar caminando con calma

Mientras tanto, el joven solo se ponía mas enfadado que antes, mientras veía a la chica alejarse; este se dio el lujo de golpear la pared con suma frustración, mientras recordaba cierto rostro que lo hacía enojarse cada vez mas.

-Maldito niño…- pensaba –Te detesto Alex Takahashi- decía para sí –¿Qué demonios tienes tú que yo no tenga?- golpeaba la pared nuevamente –Yo tengo dinero, soy prácticamente irresistible a las mujeres, e inclusive puedo hacer que te despidan en cualquier momento… ¿Qué demonios tienes tú?, solo un auto roñoso y una vestimenta de lo más común, ¿Qué demonios te hace tan especial para Sakura?-

-Si de verdad quieres saber- decía un joven de su lado –Ve a Akagi cuando haya una carrera, te sorprenderás del porqué a ella le gusta- dicho esto el joven se aleja

Yuki se quedaba ahí intentando comprender el porqué de esas palabras, inmediatamente se alejó del lugar.

_**Residencia Takahash**__**, a las afueras de Maebashi…**_

_**Un par de horas más tarde…**_

El Impreza se detenía tranquilamente en el lugar, Alex bajaba completamente calmado, mientras abría el maletero del auto, con lo cual sacó unos cuantos regalos de varios tamaños de ahí, caminó hasta la entrada a la casa y tocó el timbre.

Se escuchó el sonido de pasos detrás de la puerta, Alex esperaba pacientemente que le abrieran, cuando lo hicieron, este se abalanzó al suelo por el peso que tenía en sus brazos.

-Mi hermano tenía razón- decía Keisuke –Siempre te tiene que ocurrir algún accidente en navidad-

-Por lo menos este fue mejor que los de siempre- decía Alex levantándose un tanto adolorido

Ya luego de varios minutos, los regalos estaban puestos bajo el árbol de navidad, Alex estaba sentado en un sillón, y Keisuke en el del frente, ambos conversando de lo que últimamente estaba pasando.

-Tío Keisuke, tengo una pregunta relacionada con un corredor- dice Alex, Keisuke asiente con la cabeza y escucha –¿Que sabe de Shoichi Kurosawa?-

-¿Shoichi Kurosawa? Bastante por desgracia- dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón –Ese tipo es un tramposo, proviene de Tokio, más específicamente del área de Yokohama. Es un hombre peligroso y con tácticas sucias e impredecibles, como te has podido dar cuenta cuando corriste contra él- hablaba un tanto frustrado

-¿Cual es su conexión con el Emperor Team?- pregunta Alex un tanto confundido

-No te sorprendas, ese tipo es en parte pupilo de Kyoichi Sudou, luego de que Sudou dejo el equipo, este hombre tomo el mando y comenzó a retar a varios corredores de su área… pero en cada carrera que este maldito corría, siempre alguno de sus rivales salía lastimado. A diferencia del nuevo líder, Soranaga, Kurosawa siempre intenta ganar aprovechándose de las desventajas o debilidades de su rival, muchas veces truca los autos de sus oponentes, o simplemente golpea sus autos mientras corren- Keisuke estaba más que frustrado –Incluso tuve la desgracia de correr contra él una vez en Tokio, te puedo resumir que no le pude ganar porque me sacó del camino, pero mi hermano pudo hacerlo, hasta lo humilló hace algún tiempo-

-Ese tipo me dijo el otro día… que fuera a Akagi a correr contra él… al parecer se entero de que mi Impreza no tiene el Supercharger- Alex hablaba

-Esas noticias vuelan como el viento- dijo Keisuke ya más calmado –Pero si vas a enfrentarte a él de nuevo, te sugiero que no te enfades, intenta mantenerte lo más calmado que puedas… además, si hace alguna especie de truco, solo utiliza las habilidades que has practicado en el FC y ganaras- el consejo sonaba muy convincente, haciendo que Alex ya comenzara a analizarlo en su cabeza

-Una última cosa tío… estoy pensando en crear un nuevo equipo… pero necesito de su permiso… ¿Podría utilizar el nombre… Redsuns?- dijo con soltura

Keisuke no se sorprendió, ya que una de las metas originales que muchos de su familia tenían, era de revivir al extinto equipo del Sol Rojo de Akagi.

-Hazlo, por mi está bien- Keisuke dijo con aprobación –Pero dile a Kasumi, que si deshonra nuestro nombre en las subidas, entonces no tiene nada que hacer ahí-

-No sea tan dura con ella, solo lleva dos semanas con el FD, pero al parecer ya se ha acostumbrado bastante bien- Alex habló con cierto regocijo –Por cierto… creo que ya es un poco tarde, me tengo que ir- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta

-Cuídate, y no te accidentes antes de noche buena- Keisuke dice con cierto sarcasmo

-No lo haré, tenga por seguro que es lo menos que quiero ahora- Alex abre la puerta y se va

Keisuke escuchaba atentamente el sonido del auto que se alejaba, sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y se dispuso a fumar, mientras pensaba.

-RedSuns… jeje- se permitió una leve risotada –Esos dos no creo que hagan nada malo… pero aun está el problema de los Schwarz Riders, será inevitable que la guerra estalle entre ambos equipos- exhalaba humo mientras veía al techo –Aunque es probable de que ellos vayan por Kanto antes que nadie… esa era la meta original de nosotros… pero si van por Kanto… entonces en algún momento tendrán que ir por Fujiwara-

_**Varias horas más tarde…**_

El Impreza se detenía en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, Alex bajaba calmadamente del auto, mientras sostenía en su mano una bolsa que en su interior tenía una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Alex avanzaba a paso calmado dentro del lugar, mientras buscaba un lugar en específico.

Sakura entre tanto, estaba conversando con sus amigas en el área del almacén, muy animadamente. Hablaban de varias cosas hasta que…

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Y cuántas veces te lo pidió?- hablaba una de las chicas hacia Sakura

-Pues… al parecer cinco veces, es que yo le dije que no iba a hacerle caso a sus invitaciones porque ya tenía con quien pasar la navidad- decía un tanto frustrada

-No será que la pasaras… con ese chico… ¿Takahashi?-

-Es verdad… pero él no está al mismo nivel que Yuki, digo es inteligente y todo, pero no tiene tanta fortuna ni tantas cosas como él-

-Eso es cierto… pero es que Alex y yo…- Sakura se calló de golpe

-¿Que él y tú qué?- preguntaba una de las chicas –No será que… ¿Lo amas?-

-¡¿Eh?! No, no es eso…- Sakura se sentía presionada

Mientras tanto, Alex divisaba el almacén, caminó unos cuantos pasos y puso observar a la joven, la cual estaba junto a varias de sus amigas. El chico solo sintió un deseo de esconderse de ellas, esperando que Sakura se quedara sola en algún momento para decirle algo muy importante.

-¡Vamos confiésalo!- decían sus amigas a la vez –¿Te gusta no es cierto?-

-A... Alex...- Sakura tartamudeaba mientras todos los presentes esperaban una respuesta de parte de ella –Yo... no lo amo...- la respuesta resonó en la cabeza de Alex, mientras este se mantenía fuera de la vista de la chica y sus amigas...

Inmediatamente, Alex tiró con frustración el regalo al suelo y se echó a correr, sin siquiera mirar atrás...

Las chicas escucharon como algo golpeaba el suelo en ese instante y se voltearon a ver la fuente del ruido, al llegar encontraron una caja envuelta en un hermoso papel de regalo. Sakura inmediatamente sintió un deseo de tomarlo, con lo cual cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Por dios santo… ¿Qué demonios he dicho?- Sakura decía en voz alta con algo de enojo y tristeza

-Sakura… no será que…- una de las chicas analizaba la situación

_**Insertar canción: Ever and Ever (Queen of Times)**_

Mientras tanto, Alex había corrido lo más rápido que podía, esquivando a las personas en el lugar, su carrera lo llevó directo al estacionamiento, en el cual estaba ahí, su Impreza…

Sentía ira, frustración, pena… pero lo que más sentía, era un deseo innegable de liberar esa rabia contenida.

Inmediatamente se puso a pensar mientras se acercaba a su auto, abrió la puerta y un recuerdo vino a su mente…

_**Flashback**_

–_Ven a Akagi hoy, mañana o cualquier día; te demostraré de lo que puede ser capaz un Evolution, contra un simple Impreza-_

_Dicho esto, Shoichi entró a su auto y se fue con rapidez del lugar, mientras todos lo observaban con ira y frustración..._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Alex entró al auto con rapidez, inmediatamente puso primera y salió literalmente disparado del estacionamiento, mientras rompía la barrera de madera…

El Impreza avanzaba por la carretera a una velocidad endiablada, mientras Alex tenía una expresión furiosa, adelantaba fácilmente a los vehículos del camino; buscaba una separación de vías, cuando la encontró, este se puso en marcha hacia ese lugar.

Lo que se podía leer en el cartel, decía: Monte Akagi, 2 Km.

El fuerte sonido del motor Boxer inundaba el paisaje de la carretera, mientras ya comenzaban a escucharse rechinidos de neumáticos a lo lejos…

Unos jóvenes de los Schwarz Riders, escuchaban eso con sorpresa…

-Ese sonido es…- decía uno mientras que los otros también se acercaban a observar la fuente

Ahí vieron algo que nunca se iban a poder creer… El Impreza apareció a toda velocidad frente a ellos, el Impreza derrapaba en la curva a toda velocidad, mientras se perdía de la vista de todos.

-Porque él habría venido aquí… a Akagi- decía uno incrédulo

Las fuertes luces iluminaban el paso, mientras la parte trasera del vehiculo muestra el símbolo del auto que sobresalía por sobre la pintura azul:** "Impreza"**

_**Capitulo 4 parte 1, fin…**_


	7. La Caida de una Leyenda

**Capitulo 4**

**Parte 2**

**La ****Caída de una Leyenda**

_**M**__**onte Akagi...**_

_**9:00 PM... 3 horas para navidad...**_

Los corredores del Emperor team estaban entrenado en este terreno, mientras varios miembros de los Schwarz Riders los observan con cronómetros en las manos...

-Argh... detesto a esos tipos, cronometrando nuestros tiempos- dice un corredor del equipo bajando de su Evo.

-Solo ignóralos- dijo tranquilamente Shoichi mientras se volteaba a ver a su líder con frustración y enojo

Ryo estaba en otro lugar, conversando muy calmadamente con Kentaro, ambos al parecer se ponían de acuerdo para algo...

-Entonces, yo correré contra ti la próxima semana- decía Ryo muy calmado –Aunque preferiría correr contra Takahashi antes que tú-

-¿Acaso tienes algún complejo contra Alex?- pregunta muy calmadamente Kentaro

-No es eso... solo es que tenemos que terminar pronto con esa cuenta pendiente, desde aquella vez en Alemania, y así también te podrías sacar un peso de encima- Ryo miraba fijamente a los demás miembros del equipo Emperor –Además por otro lado, de que si no acabo con esto pronto, algo muy malo podría pasar...-

-Desconfías de alguien, según veo- Kentaro señaló mientras veía fijamente a Shoichi

-Ese tonto de Shoichi... a penas termine esta carrera, lo sacaré del equipo- decía Ryo con frustración –Ya ha causado suficientes problemas-

_**Mas abajo...**_

Haruka estaba junto a otros miembros del equipo, los cuales veían con algo de frustración como pasaban los Emperor...

-Que aburrido...- decía una chica muy joven (de a lo menos 16 años de edad, piel clara y cabello negro azulado, vestida con un chaleco azul oscuro abierto, debajo una polera roja y unos pantalones de Jean celestes, junto a un par de zapatillas blancas con toques rojos) con evidente frustración –¡Hermana, quiero conducir!-

-Ya madura de una vez Sakura- le decía Haruka estrictamente

-Buff...- gemía la chica a tiempo de que veía un par de luces subir a toda velocidad y escuchaba en rugir de un motor muy potente –Este... Haruka, ¿Ese sonido es de un motor Boxer?-

-¡¿Un Boxer?!- decía Haruka sorprendida a tiempo de que alzaba la vista

Todos los miembros de los Schwarz Riders no dieron crédito a lo que vieron, el Impreza de los Star Racers había invadido Akagi, pero extrañamente muchos notaron que la conducción de este era algo agresiva durante la subida...

-¡Ese es el Impreza de Alex!- dijo muy sorprendida Haruka -¿Qué demonios hace aquí?-

-¡Mejor comunícate con Kentaro!- decía Sakura igual de sorprendida

_**Cima...**_

_-¿Aló?... ¿Kentaro?__-_ habla Haruka desde el otro lado

-¿Ocurre algo Haruka?- Kentaro sostiene el radio con algo de prisa

_-¿Qué si ocurre algo?, es una masacre- _Haruka estaba consternada _–¡Es Alex... el Impreza de Alex apareció hace solo unos momentos!-_

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso... pero Shoichi tenía una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro al escuchar tal noticia...

-Cayó en la trampa... tal y como esperaba- dijo muy calmado –Jeje... creo que mejor hago mi trabajo ahora-

Ryo observó a Shoichi por unos segundos, e inmediatamente supo que se avecinaba...

-Maldición... ese Shoichi es un maldito genio del engaño- dijo Ryo con enojo

-¿Qué demonios crees que le haya dicho?- dijo Kentaro igual de enojado

-Tuvo que ser algo muy malo, o muy convincente- Ryo se preparaba para detener toda la situación –No puedo dejar que esto siga así... yo correré contra Alex hoy, porque si corre contra Shoichi, puede que esta vez ocurra algo muy malo-

-Espera- Kentaro lo detiene –Esta es una calle publica, cualquiera puede correr contra quien quiera-

-¡Pero...!- Ryo es detenido en seco por el sonido del Impreza avanzando a toda velocidad

El Impreza rápidamente aparece en escena, el auto se detiene y se coloca a los lados del camino. Alex sale del vehiculo y observa fijamente a Shoichi, el cual ve al chico muy altaneramente...

Inmediatamente Kentaro sube a su GT-4 y parte en dirección cuesta abajo, mientras que Ryo se acercaba a Alex para intentar arreglar las cosas.

-Alex, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Ryo le preguntaba a su amigo, el cual no expresaba nada, ni siquiera decía una palabra

El chico solo se reservaba a no decir ni una palabra, a tiempo de que aleja a Ryo de su vista bruscamente, mientras miraba a Shoichi fijamente con algo de enojo...

-Eres un persona de pocas palabras- dijo burlonamente Shoichi –Bien, entonces correremos ahora, y que sepas que no me contendré-

Alex solo asintió, mientras todos los miembros del equipo lo observaban fijamente, a lo cual Ryo notó la miraba que Alex tenia en ese momento...

-Su mirada...- Ryo pensaba mientras lo observaba –Tiene un mirada frenética en sus ojos... como hace cuatro años-

_**Al mismo tiempo...**_

_**Gasolinera...**_

Los únicos que se encontraban en ese lugar a esa hora, eran Souji y Suichi, mientras eran observados atentamente por el padre del segundo...

-Muchas gracias- decían ambos a tiempo de que se despedían de un cliente y se arreglaban los gorros

-Es algo frustrante estar aquí en navidad- Suichi sonaba algo molesto

-A lo menos te entiendo... yo tengo que estar aquí porque intercambié los turnos con Alex- decía Souji algo frustrado -¡Y solo porque él ahora debe estar junto a una linda chica!-

Inmediatamente la mirada de ambos se clavó en una muy conocida chica, que en ese momento había decidido aparecerse por ese lugar...

-¡Hola chicos, feliz navidad!- decía muy animadamente Sakura, mientras traía unas bolsas con regalos

-Es Sakura- dijo Suichi algo sorprendido –Hey Sakura, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que venia de paso a saludarlos- dijo alegre mientras se acercaba y les entregaba un regalo a cada uno –Esto es para ustedes-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Souji bastante animado a tiempo de que la chica nota algo extraño

-A... por cierto, ¿No han visto a Alex?- pregunta Sakura intentando encontrarlo con la mirada

-¿Eh?... Alex trabajó hasta las 5:00 PM, dijo que tenia que hacer un par de cosas- respondió Souji algo confundido -¿Qué acaso no lo has visto?-

-No...Y por eso creía que estaba aquí- dijo con esa expresión alegre que siempre tenia

-Que extraño... Kira me dijo que tampoco estaba en su casa- dijo Suichi bastante confundido –Ella dijo que salió en su Impreza hace un par de horas y no ha vuelto-

-Oye Suichi, se que sonaría extraño pero... a lo mejor estaba enojado con ese tipo Kurosawa de los Emperor, y fue hacia Akagi a enfrentarlo- dijo Souji algo extrañado –Aunque eso es algo improbable- dijo para posteriormente largarse a reír

-Si, tienes razón... el otro día dejo en claro que no se acercaría a Akagi- Suichi finalmente dijo cerrando ese tema de manera inmediata, a lo cual se dirigió a hablarle a Sakura –Descuida Sakura, conocemos bien a Alex, lo mas seguro es que fue a entregarle un regalo a sus tíos y por eso no esté... despreocúpate ya, que apenas sepamos donde está, te lo comunicaremos-

-Muchas gracias chicos... es que en verdad me gustaría decirle algo muy importante- Sakura bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada –Si lo ven, díganle que me llame, ¿OK?-

Sakura se fue caminando calmadamente de la gasolinera, mientras que ambos chicos pensaban en que demonios estaba pasando.

El padre de Suichi que en ese momento venia saliendo, rápidamente escuchó la parte donde dijeron que Alex fue hacia Akagi, a lo cual ya sabía que iba a pasar...

-'El hijo de Kyle fue a Akagi, lo presiento'- pensaba mientras se acercaba a los chicos –Chicos, cierren el lugar ahora mismo y váyanse a casa-

Ambos rápidamente asintieron felices y se dirigieron a cerrar el lugar, mientras que Yuhi sacaba su celular y marcaba los números de la residencia Krieger...

-Kyle si estás ahí... creo que ya es la hora- dijo al celular con rapidez...

_**Monte Akagi...**_

_**En ese momento...**_

El Impreza se acercaba a la línea de largada, en la cual estaba el Evolution VII de Shoichi, mientras este le hablaba a dos miembros del equipo...

Rápidamente el Impreza se colocó en el lugar, y los dos tipos que estaban junto a Shoichi salieron del lugar…

-Algo tramas Shoichi- pensaba Ryo con desconfianza –Será mejor que no hagas nada raro... o yo mismo me encargaré de hundirte en la miseria-

Shoichi subió a su Evo y se colocó al lado del Impreza, a lo cual bajó la ventanilla y se dispuso a hablarle a Alex...

-Que sepas niño, que hoy será distinto...- dijo con tomo amenazante –Hoy no será igual que allá en Haruna, hace unas semanas-

Alex solo asintió y observó al frente, giró la llave y encendió el vehiculo, a tiempo de que comenzaba a revolucionarlo.

Shoichi hacia exactamente lo mismo, haciendo que salieras llamaradas del escape de su Evo, pero extrañamente no salían llamas del escape del Impreza. Más bien todos notaban que este estaba un poco distinto.

El Impreza partió primero y sin preocupaciones, mientras que el Evo se apresuraba a perseguirlo…

_**Insertar canción:**__** Take me to The Top**_

El Impreza se acercaba velozmente a la primera curva, mientras era seguido de cerca por el Evolution, al entrar a la curva, el Impreza realizó un movimiento violento y derrapó rápidamente y sin problemas, mientras que el Evo lo seguía muy de cerca…

-Observa bien Kentaro, esta carrera, en una declaración de guerra en contra de ti y tu equipo- pensaba Shoichi –Esto es para recordarte, que un simple motor NA nunca podrá derrotar a un motor hecho para las carreras-

Al acercarse a la segunda curva, el Impreza realiza un movimiento rápido, logrando un espectacular derrape, rozando los arbustos de la parte interior de la curva, mientras es seguido de cerca por el Evolution, el cual lo sigue de manera calmada.

-No sé porque… pero siento como si estuviera siendo cazado- Alex decía al ver al Evo en su retrovisor

Las personas de las gradas veían con estupefacción las sorprendentes maniobras…

-¡Increíble, ese Impreza rozó los arbustos del lado interno!-

-¡¿En qué demonios piensa?! , ¡Ni siquiera los chicos locales pueden ir así de rápido!–

Nuevamente se acercaron a otra curva, Alex bajaba las marchas a gran velocidad y giraba el volante, haciendo que el Impreza derrapara, casi rozando la parte interna de la curva. El Evolution hacia exactamente lo mismo derrapando a gran velocidad, a la salida de la curva, el auto comenzó a soltar potentes truenos.

-Malditos truenos- pensaba Alex –¿Misfiring System?- decía para sí con frustración

En la siguiente curva en S, Alex presionaba levemente el freno, logrando hacer un Faint Drift con rapidez, para así poder pasar las siguientes curvas a gran velocidad, el Evo no se quedó atrás, y realizaba los mismos movimientos, pero buscando mas el Grip…

Inmediatamente, los autos se acercaban a donde estaba Kentaro con varios miembros más de su equipo…

El aludido estaba tranquilo observando a los autos avanzar, a tiempo de que se decidió colocar un poco más cerca de la curva, a una distancia de 5 cm. del camino.

Rápidamente el Impreza derrapó desde el inició de la curva, mientras el Evo hacia lo mismo con suma rapidez. En ese momento todos notaron como el Evolution se acercaba levemente al exterior de la curva, donde se encontraba Kentaro.

-¡Cuidado Kentaro, el Evo va por el exterior!- dice uno de los miembros del equipo al ver que el joven hacia caso omiso a la advertencia

El Impreza pasó rozando el lado interno de la curva, mientras que el Evo se acercaba bastante al exterior de esta… Inmediatamente el Evo pasó a escasos centímetros de tocar a Kentaro a toda velocidad, a lo cual este junto al Impreza se alejaron detrás de la curva a toda velocidad; la sola excepción, es que Kentaro tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Je… patético- solo pudo decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro

El Evolution se encontraba cada vez mas cerca del Impreza en las rectas, pero Alex subsanaba esa debilidad en las curvas, pasándolas a una velocidad de mas de 130 Km./h.

-La hora de jugar se acabó- decía Shoichi viendo fijamente al Impreza –Te mostrare lo que puede hacer un auto hecho para las carreras, contra un simple auto familiar modificado-

La mirada de Alex marcaba un corte inexpresivo y furioso, a tiempo de que giraba el volante en cada curva casi sin pensar, al llegar a otra curva, este ni siquiera baja las marchas, y el Impreza entra derrapando a una velocidad mas que pasmosa, mientras era seguido de cerca por el Evolution.

-Es hora de acabar con esto- dijo mientras aceleraba –En la siguiente recta iré a toda potencia, no podrás escapar a mi contraataque-

El Evolution y el Impreza se acercaban rápidamente a una pequeña recta empinada, Alex aceleró a todo lo que podía, mientras que Shoichi hacia lo mismo, la única diferencia es que este estaba yendo por el lado externo, mientras buscaba sobrepasar al Impreza.

Los miembros del equipo de Akagi que veían eso, sentían miedo en ese instante por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No puede ser, el Evo esta yendo por el exterior- veía Haruka con miedo mientras el frente del Evo sobresalía por el lado del Impreza –¡El Impreza esta a punto de ser sobrepasado!-

Inmediatamente, a la salida de la curva, el Evolution comenzó a sacarle ventaja al Impreza, una ventaja muy difícil de superar, mientras salían potentes truenos del escape del automóvil.

En la siguiente recta, el Evo aceleró a toda potencia dejando al Impreza detrás, cada segundo que pasaba, hacia que el Evolution se alejara más y más, siendo casi imposible que Alex pudiera alcanzarlo. Finalmente, a la salida de la recta, el Evo se había colocado en la punta.

-No… no he perdido aún- dijo Alex mientras aceleraba a toda maquina en la siguiente curva.

El Impreza pasaba a escasos centímetros de tocar la barrera con el frente del auto mientras derrapaba, Shoichi solo veía calmado por el retrovisor que el Impreza se le acercaba.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo con sorpresa –La distancia no esta aumentando. El esta manteniendo un paso constante- Shoichi sonreía –Incrementó su ritmo después de ser sobrepasado, ¡Impresionante!- nuevamente le sacaba ventaja en la recta –A pesar de tener ese inservible auto, considerando la enorme diferencia de poder entre el Evo VII y el GL, dobla mas rápido en las curvas que yo-

El Evo y el Impreza se acercaban a la siguiente recta, nuevamente el primero le sacaba ventaja al segundo, la cual era subsanada posteriormente en las curvas, pero esa ventaja no duraba mucho.

-A pesar de que intento hacer lo posible por acortar la distancia en las curvas, su aceleración en las rectas me hace sentir que mi esfuerzo es inútil- decía Alex con frustración, mientras la aguja del tacómetro saltaba en 9.000 rpm.

El Impreza y el Evo nuevamente llegaban a otra curva, el Impreza se acercaba bastante en la curva, casi rozando al Evo, pero rápidamente estos se separaban en la recta corta que venia posteriormente…

-¿Acaso este es mi límite?- pensaba con miedo -¿Acaso, esta es la diferencia de poder?- se preguntaba Alex

Shoichi inmediatamente vio su oportunidad de sentenciar la carrera…

-Es hora de acabar con esto, después de la siguiente curva, aceleraré a toda potencia, perderás en un parpadeo-

Rápidamente el Impreza y el Evolution se acercaban a la curva, Alex derrapaba desde el inicio, mientras que veía algo que lo sacó de sus casillas.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo a tiempo de que veía al Evolution realizar un Feint Drift, para entrar a la siguiente curva derrapando a toda velocidad -¡¿Cambió su modo de conducir?!- dijo con sorpresa

El Evo derrapó toda la curva, rápidamente, Shoichi endereza la dirección a la salida de la curva y presiona el acelerador a fondo, haciendo que el Evo alcance unos explosivos 200 Km./h.

-¡Es rápido!- dijo Alex con sorpresa -¡No puede ser, la distancia esta aumentando!- dijo con miedo mientras veía al Evo alejarse de su campo visual.

En el motor del Impreza, los pistones se movían aceleradamente, mientras que la fricción provocada por estos estaba haciendo que las cubiertas se pusieran al rojo vivo. El tubo de escape, el cual estaba colocado peligrosamente cerca del tanque de gasolina, estaba comenzando a soltar unas pequeñas llamas, las cuales estaban derritiendo el metal…

-No puedo alcanzarlo…- Alex estaba impactado –¿Acaso no hay manera de ganar?- el tacómetro saltaba mientras marcaba 9.000 RPM, en ese momento Alex se dio cuenta de algo -¡No puede ser!- dijo mientras presionaba el freno, pero este no le respondió…

Finalmente, ocurrió el desastre: El motor del Impreza, explotó, figuradamente hablando, a tiempo de que de la parte trasera del auto, salían unas brillantes llamas, las cuales se avivaban a cada momento por la gasolina que caía del tanque…

Inmediatamente, Alex intentó hacer lo que pudo para controlar en auto, pero este no respondía para nada… El auto sin control, avanzó lo suficiente, como para tocar el muro de concreto del monte, pero ni con eso se detuvo, al final el auto se acercó peligrosamente a una canaleta, muy profunda que había en Akagi, la rueda delantera izquierda del Impreza entro en la canaleta…

(Insertar aquí, el choque del Roadster en 4th stage)

La rueda del Impreza hizo un tipo de efecto de palanca en contra del auto, lo cual al chocar con la parte final de la canaleta, hizo que el Impreza diera un fuerte y violento salto en el aire y se elevara algo mas de un metro…

Alex en el interior del auto, veía como el mundo le daba vueltas, mientras intentaba aferrarse a su asiento para poder resistir en golpe que se avecinaba…

El Impreza toco el lado del conductor violentamente contra el suelo, haciendo que la puerta se abollara, inmediatamente, el Impreza dio otra vuelta, haciendo que esta vez fuera el techo el que se llevara la peor parte…

Luego de varios segundos, el Impreza finalmente cayó sobre sus ejes, haciendo que estos, al fin, se detuvieran en seco…

Luego de varios segundos, se ve a Alex fuera del auto, con el brazo derecho y la cabeza sangrando, observando con una mirada vacía y sin vida a su amado auto, el cual yacía ahí, completamente destrozado…

El Evolution negro de Shoichi hizo aparición en escena, lentamente este tipo bajaba del auto y se encontraba a una buena distancia de Alex…

-Quemaste tu motor, eso significa que perdiste- dijo muy arrogantemente

-No me importa, porque mañana mismo…- Alex se dio la vuelta y observo fijamente a Shoichi –Tendré mi revancha-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Shoichi muy amenazadoramente para después sacar algo velozmente de su chaqueta

Más atrás, se podía ver a un FD púrpura, llegar velozmente al lugar del accidente, pero este solo se veía a lo lejos, dentro del auto, Haruka estaba completamente pasmada por lo que veía…

-No puede ser… espero que Alex este bien- decía Haruka muy impactada, al ver partes del auto que se habían desprendido durante el choque.

-Esperemos que este bien- dijo su hermana, la cual alcanzó a divisar a Alex mas adelante –Hermana, ahí esta, al parecer esta bien…-

-Que bueno- Haruka ya sonaba mas calmada

_**Mientras…**_

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntaba Alex algo alterado, al ver que Shoichi lo apuntaba con un 9 mm.

-Pues lo que debieron haber hecho hace años esos cretinos- dijo muy amenazante

Haruka y Sakura se bajaban velozmente del FD y se acercaban a Alex con rapidez, pero ellas no dieron crédito a lo que vieron y oyeron…

Alex solo sentía como de repente su pecho ardía, se le acababan las fuerzas, inútilmente intentó dar un paso, pero inmediatamente este cayó…

Haruka y Sakura, veían horrorizadas la escena, solo fue hasta cuando el rechinar de unos neumáticos que se escuchaban bastante cercas, captó la atención de Shoichi inmediatamente...

El hombre solo dijo algo inaudiblemente para todos, pero para Alex no pasó desapercibido…

Este yacía en el suelo, moribundo, con frío, a segundos de perder el conocimiento…

-Una última cosa niño- dijo Shoichi acercándose al moribundo Alex –Las carreras son solo para mayores- dicho esto, Shoichi le lanzó una fuerte patada la cara, la cual hizo que perdiera el conocimiento casi instantáneamente

Ambas chicas llegaron, pero no pudieron hacer nada para detener a Shoichi, el cual entró a su Evo con suma rapidez y se alejó del lugar lo más veloz que pudo, más atrás notaron al GT-4 de Kentaro, seguido del Evo de Ryo, los cuales se detuvieron en seco frente de las chicas.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó Ryo alterado al ver un leve rastro de sangre debajo de Alex

-¡Ese idiota…!- Haruka comenzaba a sollozar –¡Le disparó a sangre fría!-

Inaudiblemente Ryo dijo algo, con lo cual tomó el cuerpo de Alex, el cual habían logrado vendar con su chaqueta, y con la ayuda de Kentaro lo pusieron en el interior del Evo…

-Descuiden, todos seguramente vieron donde fue ese miserable, así que intentaremos detenerlo lo más pronto posible- dijo Kentaro entrando al GT-4 con rapidez y yendo en persecución del Evo VII

-Yo llevaré a Alex al hospital, la herida no es muy grave, pero si no me apresuro podría morir- Ryo encendió el Evo, mientras acomodaba a Alex en el asiento –Una última cosa… Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, debe saber lo que hizo ese maldito… solo digan que Alex se accidentó-

-Entiendo- Haruka se limpiaba la cara –Por favor, llega lo más rápido que puedas-

-Lo hare- inmediatamente Ryo arranca dejando una humareda de caucho y parte en dirección al hospital con suma rapidez, esquivando los vehículos que subían en ese instante.

Ryo conducía con suma rapidez por las calles de la ciudad, mientras esquivaba peatones y automóviles, su cara denotaba ira y frustración, mientras recordaba lo dicho por Haruka…

-Esta fue la gota que rebasó el vaso- dijo para sí mientras conducía velozmente, rápidamente se da vuelta para ver a Alex –No te mueras aun, no aceptaré que te mueras sin siquiera haberme ganado-

El Evo de Ryo se acerca rápidamente al hospital, con lo cual frena de golpe, rompiendo la puerta de entrada, mientras varios oficiales van en dirección hacia él…

-¡Oye niño, detente ahora mismo!-

-¡Oficial, él necesita un doctor ahora!- dijo apresuradamente mientras abría la puerta del pasajero y desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de Alex

Los policías casi por inercia sacaron al chico del auto, y lo pusieron en una camilla, mientras varios médicos llegaban y se lo llevaban hacia el quirófano del hospital…

Ryo avanzaba con ellos, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que su amigo entraba al lugar con varios doctores rodeándolo…

_**En otro lugar, al mismo tiempo…**_

El Evolution VII se detenía en medio de la autopista, en su interior, Shoichi respondía su celular…

_-¿Estatus?-_ decía una voz desde el otro lado de la línea

-Misión completa, el objetivo fue eliminado- dijo Shoichi

_-Excelente… ahora que el __Dunkel__Dämon__ fue eliminado, podremos continuar con el resto del plan-_

-Si… pronto el mundo de los Street Racers conocerá el nombre de los "Axis Drivers"- decía Shoichi por el celular, mientras su manga se corría levemente mostrando un tatuaje, el cual tenía una Serpiente enrollada en una Hoz…

_**Residencia Krieger, a esa hora…**_

A pesar que dentro de la casa había una gran algarabía por la fiesta de navidad, solo una persona estaba fuera de eso, la cual era Hikari. Ella se encontraba en el exterior de la residencia, viendo atentamente los vehículos pasar, mientras sostenía un regalo entre sus brazos…

Se sentía confundida, ya que por mucho que le dijera a esa persona lo que siente, quizá nunca podría comprenderlo…

-Alex- decía casi inaudiblemente mientras sostenía el regalo con fuerza

Por supuesto, ella no estaba sola, ya que Kasumi estaba más atrás, fuera de su vista, observándola atentamente…

-Esto llegó más lejos de lo que me imaginé- dijo para sí –No la culpo de estar enamorada, pero si alguien más lo sabe, podría armarse un gran escándalo-

-¿Si alguien sabe qué?- dijo una voz desde detrás de ella

-¡Kira, nunca me asustes de esa forma de nuevo!- (Kasumi)

-Bueno, pero dime de qué cosa hablabas- (Kira)

-Ah… bueno- Kasumi se volteó a ver a Hikari, la cual aun observaba el camino –Hikari se ha enamorado-

-No me sorprende, es común en esta época- (Kira)

-¿Es común que se enamore de Alex?- (Kasumi)

-Ok, ya entendí el punto. Pero según supe, ellos habían arreglado todo el malentendido el año pasado- dijo Kira algo confusa

-Aja, yo también sabia eso- Kasumi finalmente dejo de espiar –Pero el dilema fue, que cuando Alex rompió con su novia, ella sintió más atracción hacia él-

-No la culpo, a Hikari siempre le ha gustado esa actitud, desde el día que se conocieron- Kira hablo con mucha sabiduría

Inmediatamente, el sonido de un motor 4AGU de carreras hizo estremecer el lugar, Kira salió de su escondite, mientras se acercaba a la fuente de ese sonido…

-El GT-4 de Kentaro- dijo con mucha sorpresa, a lo cual el auto se detuvo frente a la casa, rápidamente el aludido baja con una expresión seria en su rostro -¿Qué ocurre Kentaro?-

-Kira…- dijo Kentaro un tanto jadeante –Alex sufrió un accidente-

Aquellas palabras dejaron fría a Kira, la cual de inmediato tomó al hombre de la camisa…

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo muy desesperada -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- preguntaba

-Fue hace unos minutos en Akagi, el líder de los Emperor lo llevó al hospital general- dijo Kentaro, mientras que Kira lo soltaba y se disponía a ir al garaje de la casa -¿Kira?... ¡¿Kira, donde vas?!-

-Adonde sino al hospital- ella abrió el garaje –Hikari pásame tus llaves…- la buscó con la mirada en frente a la casa, pero no estaba –¡¿Hikari, donde estas?!-

La respuesta llegó a los pocos segundos, cuando el S14 de la mencionada casi atropella a Kira, mientras se observa al auto irse a toda velocidad en dirección a la cuidad. Kira estaba anonadada del hecho…

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- (Kentaro)

-Esa fue Hikari, ¿Por qué actuó tan desesperada?- (Kira)

-¿Tu prima?- dijo con sorpresa -¿Desde cuándo sabe conducir?-

-No te lo diré- dijo Kira en respuesta, mientras le arrebataba las llaves del GT-4 a Kentaro de la mano –¡Préstamelo un momento, te lo devolveré más tarde!- dijo mientras se dirigía al GT-4 –¡Dile lo que pasó a mis padres!-

-¡Espera, Kira!- dijo Kentaro tratando de llamarla, pero la mencionada solo tomó el auto y se fue en persecución del S14 –¡Rayos!- miraba la casa –¿Ahora como les explico?-

Mientras tanto, el paisaje de Akagi era inundado por los murmullos y habladurías de la gente, la cual muy asombrada no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

_**El corredor numero uno de toda la región de Gunma, había sido derrotado finalmente…**_

_**Capitulo 4 parte 2, fin…**_


	8. Introspección y Retrospección

**Capítulo 5**

**Introspección y Retrospección**

El frio, el miedo, el rechazo, la soledad, la derrota… muchas personas le temen a eso… no importa edad, raza, genero, estatus social… alguna vez hemos sentido esto…

La luz del sol entra levemente por la ventana del cuarto. Era de amanecida, en los alrededores se escuchaban en murmullo de varias personas hablando, los teléfonos sonando, gente caminando, gente corriendo.

Él se sentía pesado, como si no tuviera fuerzas. Mover uno de sus dedos le estaba costando un montón de energía. Aun no abría los ojos, pero escuchaba atentamente su ambiente. El pitido constante de una maquina lo alertó, casi inmediatamente abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada a la fuente del sonido, veía borroso, algo muy extraño debido a su casi perfecta vista. Pudo percatarse de que era una máquina para medir el ritmo cardiaco… como las que estaban en los hospitales. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y pudo notar un techo blanco. Nuevamente observó a sus lados, observó su brazo derecho, lleno de vendas, con un pequeño tubo que tenía su fuente en una bolsa con suero.

Extendió su otra mano, e intentó levantarse, cosa de la cual desistió al sentir un fuerte dolor punzante en su pecho. Este movió su mano libre hasta el lugar, y sintió una especie de parche que cubría el lugar. Comenzó a pasar su mano por el lugar con delicados toques, que no provocaran dolor. Rápidamente se le vino algo a la mente.

_**Flashback…**_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba Alex algo alterado, al ver que Shoichi lo apuntaba con un 9 mm.

-Pues lo que debieron haber hecho hace años esos cretinos- dijo muy amenazante

Alex solo sentía como de repente su pecho ardía, se le acababan las fuerzas, inútilmente intentó dar un paso, pero inmediatamente este cayó…

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Al momento de recordar, comenzó a pasar sus manos por la cara y comenzó a frotar sus ojos, intentando, en un vano esfuerzo, ver más claramente a su alrededor.

No pudo hacer nada, su vista seguía igual de borrosa que hace algunos minutos. Nuevamente intentó levantarse, pero nuevamente desistió, esta vez al sentir un peso encima de él. Intentó forzar la mirada, para así poder ver bien de lo que se trataba. Al hacerlo, pudo notar una cabellera rosa. Instintivamente movió su mano y toco los delicados cabellos.

-Hikari- dijo levemente con mucho acierto

Dejó de forzar su mirada, y comenzó a mirar fijamente al cielo raso.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, cerró los ojos para intentar recordar algo, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que un enorme dolor de cabeza lo hizo desistir.

Se sentía destrozado… había perdido algo más que una carrera, había perdido la única cosa que lo hacía sentir distinto al resto. Su identidad estaba destrozada, así como su orgullo y su felicidad. Cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, imágenes de lo que había pasado le hacían desistir.

Afuera del cuarto, se podían ver a muchas personas conversando, pero quienes más destacaban eran un hombre alto y pelirrojo, junto a una mujer más baja y de cabellos azules, ambos hablando con un hombre con el mismo tono de cabello que la mujer, que vestía además un atuendo de doctor.

-¿Aun no despierta?- preguntaba Yukina muy preocupada

-Es difícil que despierte, sufrió un golpe muy fuerte debido al accidente- Ryousuke miraba hacia el cuarto –Aun si lo hace, me preocupa el daño que podrían tener sus extremidades debido al fuerte golpe-

-No creo que sea así… Alex es un chico fuerte, siempre lo ha sido- decía Kyle –Podría arriesgarme a decir que si despierta, saldrá caminando del hospital en una pieza-

-Podría ser verdad… aunque es algo improbable, el daño a sus piernas es muy severo, dudo mucho que pueda caminar correctamente- Ryousuke respondía en un tono duro y frío

La mujer algo desesperanzada bajó la cabeza muy desilusionada, mientras que su esposo la abrazaba y le decía un par de cosas al oído, con tal de poder calmarla.

El chico había reunido lo que podía de sus fuerzas y se había logrado sentar en la cama. Había apagado la máquina para no hacer ruido, mientras acercaba sus pies levemente al piso. Instintivamente había cortado el suero y había sacado la aguja de cuajo de su mano. Vio el piso, vio sus pies, los cuales también tenían vendas. Apoyándose en la cama, decidió pararse.

Al poner en contacto los pies con el piso, sintió un dolor fuerte y cortante que lo hizo estremecer… pero no se rindió. Soportó el dolor hasta que pudo levantarse completamente, rápidamente dio un paso que lo hizo caer duramente contra el piso.

Con todo en contra, se levantó apoyándose en la cama, y nuevamente se dispuso a dar un paso. Cuando lo hizo, dio otro, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la ventana. Puso sus manos para apoyarse y así poder tener un punto fijo para esperar a que sus pies respondieran como lo hacían antes.

Soportando el dolor, hizo que sus manos abrieran las persianas y forzó la vista para así poder observar hacia afuera. Notó como todo estaba cubierto por un débil manto blanco, el cual se extendía hasta más allá de su ya borrosa mirada.

-Me siento… vacío- decía para sí –Me siento como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso- hablaba

Los recuerdos del accidente se le venían a la mente, la forma en cómo el capó voló… la manera en como el impacto estremecía cada parte de su cuerpo… el momento en que sintió el disparo en su pecho…

El disparo…

Al recordar eso, sintió una rabia incontenible. Apretó los dientes en señal de odio, mientras apuñaba su mano, en la cual se podía notar el algodón enrojecido, por la sangre que salía.

La chica, había despertado sin hacer ruido, mientras observaba tranquilamente como el joven estaba en pie, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Alex?- decía Hikari calmada –Ya estas mejor- hablaba muy contenta

El joven solo se volteaba con indiferencia y la observaba con una mirada fría. Ella se sintió intimidada, cosa que hizo que su felicidad fuese reemplazada por miedo y desconfianza.

-'¿Qué te pasó?'- pensaba Hikari -'No puedes ser tú'- algo triste

La puerta se abría, dejando mostrar a los tres adultos de antes. Ellos contemplaron al joven cerca de la ventana, el cual los miraba con sorpresa.

Ryousuke se sorprendió bastante. Kyle observaba con algo de orgullo. Mientras que Yukina comenzaba a soltar ligeras lagrimas de sus ojos, con lo cual se acercó al joven y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

El chico le correspondió el abrazo a su madre, mientras eran observados por todos los presentes.

-Mamá…- dijo Alex un tanto calmado

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?- preguntaba Yukina al romper el abrazo y verlo a la cara

-…Perdóname…- dijo algo desanimado

La mujer nuevamente lo abrazaba, mientras que le susurraba algo al oído.

-No hay nada que perdonar hijo… me alegra de que estés sano y salvo- dijo ella con mucha calma

Más que nada, Ryousuke y Kyle salieron para hablar un momento afuera de la habitación para no ser oídos por nadie.

-No lo quisiste decir frente a Yukina…- dijo Kyle muy serio -¿De qué se trata?-

-Veras… el accidente, como todos lo conocen, no fue tan solo un accidente- eso sorprendió a Kyle –La verdad es… esto- acto seguido, Ryousuke sacó una bolsa de plástico de su delantal

El contenido de la bolsa sorprendió bastante a Kyle, con lo cual la tomo y la observó con sorpresa.

-No me digas que…- Kyle no alcanzó a terminar cuando Ryousuke habló

-Así es…- Ryousuke tenía una mirada seria –Intentaron matar a Alex-

Dentro del cuarto, Alex estaba sentado en la cama, mientras era observado atentamente por su madre y Hikari. Ryousuke entro al cuarto seguido de Kyle, el segundo notó la frustración en el rostro de su hijo, con lo cual se acercó a él.

-Ryousuke dice que podremos llevarte en una hora más- dijo con calma

Alex solo asintió, mientras que Kyle salía un momento. Ryousuke también se acercó, para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-Has pasado dos días durmiendo- decía con calma –Respecto a esto… no creíamos que serias capaz de levantarte, y aun después de haber chocado con tanta fuerza-

-Lo sé… pero en cierta forma…- dijo Alex –No quería despertar-

Ryousuke y Yukina vieron confundidos, mientras se podía observar a Kyle entrar al lugar, con una bolsa en la mano.

-Dejen a Alex cambiarse- dijo Kyle poniendo la bolsa en la cama –Creo que necesita algo de privacidad-

Todos asintieron y salieron del cuarto, Alex sacó la ropa de la bolsa y comenzó a cambiarse. Al momento de ver su torso en el espejo, se quedó observando el vendaje en el lado izquierdo.

Calmadamente se colocó la playera y el pantalón, mientras examinaba el resto de la ropa encontró una chaqueta negra, la sacó de la bolsa y la observó. Esa era la misma chaqueta que había visto hace varios días en una tienda, cuando estaba acompañado de Hikari.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, pudo notar un estuche con un par de lentes en su interior. Alex sacó los lentes y los puso en su cara, inmediatamente notó como su mirada se hacía más clara que antes, cosa que agradeció.

-Necesito decirte algo- dijo Ryousuke desde la puerta –Relacionado a lo de los Redsuns-

Alex observó al hombre, el cual comenzó a relatar algo, que no se podía oír bien debido a las paredes del lugar.

Alex asintió y tomo varias de sus cosas, entre las cuales, pudo notar un juego de llaves… unas llaves que le recordaban lo que había ocurrido… Acercó su mano a las llaves y las puso en su bolsillo con rapidez, inmediatamente se encaminó a donde se encontraba el resto de su familia.

Kyle observó como su hijo se acercaba, a continuación le hizo una señal para que lo acompañara. Inmediatamente caminaron unos pasos y se encontraron con el Evo V, en el cual Yukina y Hikari estaban sentadas en los asientos traseros. Kyle avanzó hasta la puerta del conductor, mientras Alex hacía lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto.

El automóvil salió del lugar, mientras se podía sentir ahí un ambiente tenso…

-Papá… acerca del automóvil… yo…- Alex no alcanzó a terminar

-Hablaremos mas tarde de eso… por ahora vamos a casa… Kira estaba pensando en quitarte tu cuarto- dijo con un tono medio burlón

Alex se permitió una pequeña risa, que no duró más de un segundo, lo cual hizo que el tenso ambiente desapareciera de inmediato.

Mientras el auto avanzaba… las noticias de lo que había ocurrido hacia solo unos días, se hicieron escuchar por todo Kanto y sus alrededores.

_**Saitama…**_

-¿Escuchaste lo que pasó el otro día?- decía un joven por teléfono

_-Así es… el Impreza de Haruna fue derrotado finalmente-_ le hablan por la otra línea

_**Kanagawa…**_

-¡¿Como dijiste?!- exclamó un joven -¡¿El número uno de Gunma fue derrotado?!-

-¡Eso fue lo que escuché el otro día de mi primo allá en Akagi!- dijo otro igual de asombrado -¡El Evolution lo pasó y después el motor del auto estalló en mil pedazos!-

_**Tokio…**_

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- exclamaba un joven de cabellos grises

-Es lo que todos han estado diciendo últimamente- dijo una joven del mismo color de cabello

-Imposible- pensaba con frustración –Yo era el único… ¡Yo era el único que podía derrotar a Takahashi y a su imbatible Impreza!-

_**Fujiyoshida…**_

-¿Estás seguro Kenji?- hablaba un joven de cabello castaño por celular con evidente sorpresa

_-Sí, eso es de lo único que se comenta en todo Kanto-_ le hablaban por la otra línea

-¿Sabes los detalles?- preguntaba

_-Pues algo así, muchos dicen que a mitad de la carrera, el motor del Impreza estalló en mil pedazos, y luego este chocó con el muro y dio varias vueltas en el aire… de su conductor no se sabe nada-_ el joven le decía con gran acierto

-Entiendo… gracias por decírmelo-

_-No hay de que-_ la llamada se corta

El joven cerraba el celular, mientras veía atentamente su automóvil.

-Un año completo de trabajo… perdido- decía para sí mientras acariciaba el toldo del auto –Un año de trabajo para intentar derrotarlo… y al final no fui yo quien lo hizo-

_**De vuelta en Gunma…**_

Toda la familia veía atentamente el interior del garaje, en el cual se encontraba el destrozado Impreza…

Alex veía con evidente tristeza a su auto… el cual tenía varios daños evidentes: todas las ventanillas se rompieron, el área del motor estaba completamente quemada, la parte trasera, que antes exhibía el hermoso símbolo GL 1.6, no era nada más que un pedazo de metal y fibra de carbono retorcido, las llantas estaban todas dobladas, a causa del fuerte impacto…

Kyle se acercó a Alex, y puso su mano en el hombro del chico, mientras veía atentamente al automóvil.

-Tu conducción se ha vuelto demasiado buena para ese motor- dijo con calma –Además… el auto de por sí era viejo, así que ya nada se puede hacer… deja de lamentarte por haberlo destruido, solo tuviste la mala suerte de que fue en ese momento y lugar que el auto llegó a su límite-

-Lo sé… es que…- Alex se detuvo un momento –No creía que todo iba a acabar de esa forma-

-¿Acabar?- Kira se acercaba a ambos –Mira, por mucho que tu auto ahora sea un pedazo de chatarra, aun tienes algo que no has acabado-

-¿A sí? Dime qué demonios es- dijo Alex con evidente molestia

-No tienes el FC, ¿Cierto?- dijo Kira, Alex asintió –Bien, recuerdas eso que decías: "Que un día te convertirías en el Cometa Blanco de Akagi"-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Alex reaccionara con sorpresa. Inmediatamente se alejó de su familia hacia su automóvil, mientras acariciaba el capó con calma…

-Quiero conservar el auto- dijo Alex, lo que hizo que Kyle se sorprendiera

-¿Estás seguro?- hablo Kyle –¿Para qué quieres conservarlo?-

-Para pensar cada día…- Alex se detuvo –Cuanto me faltó para ser leyenda- dijo secamente

Kyle observó orgulloso a su hijo, con lo cual salió del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te sientes muy apegado a él- decía Kira refiriéndose al auto

-Es lo mismo que tú con tu S15- le respondió bastante calmado

Alex observaba el automóvil con mucha calma. Mientras que este era observado por Sakiko, inmediatamente su mirada se clavó en el destrozado Impreza. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

-Pues ni modo- dijo Kira para seguidamente alejarse del lugar con mucha calma

Alex en tanto, se agachaba para observar los daños. Al hacerlo, pudo darse cuenta de cuan idiota había sido.

-La biela, el cigüeñal, los estabilizadores, los amortiguadores y los 4 discos de freno…- se levantó y vio algo triste –Dios, fui un completo idiota al haber ido a Akagi- inmediatamente acarició el toldo del auto –Perdóname viejo amigo… cuando pueda, te repararé, y volveremos a correr como lo hacíamos antes-

Hikari observaba algo confundida a Alex. Ella no entendía el porqué de la actitud de este hacia el auto.

-Es extraño- pensaba Hikari –Le habla como si fuera un ser vivo-

Hikari no le dio más vueltas al asunto y caminó en dirección a la casa. Antes de entrar a esta, se dio la vuelta y observó a Alex nuevamente, rápidamente se volteó y entró a la casa con toda calma.

_**En ese momento…**_

_**Tokio, monte Hakone…**_

En ese lugar se encontraba un Sileighty grisáceo, con dos personas a su lado. Uno de ellos era el Sub-líder del equipo Emperor, junto a un hombre más joven que él, del mismo tono de piel y cabello.

Inmediatamente ellos escucharon el rugir de un motor 4A-GEU de carreras a lo lejos. Luego de unos segundos, delante de ellos apareció el GT-4 de Akagi.

Kentaro bajó de su auto y se encontró con Shoichi Kurosawa. Ya para ese momento, todo Kanto sabía lo que había ocurrido en la carrera… pero no después de esta.

-Kurosawa… es una sorpresa que me llamaras- decía Kentaro muy inexpresivamente

-Vaya vaya, si es el famoso Cometa Oscuro de Akagi- dijo el tipo a su lado de una manera muy arrogante

-Cállate Hanamichi- dijo Shoichi –Supongo que sabes para que te llamé-

-En absoluto- respondió Kentaro con un tono frío –¿Supongo que será para derrotarme no es cierto?-

-Je, el gran Cometa Oscuro adivinó completamente mi plan- dijo muy arrogante –Creo que esto dejaría la cuenta pendiente ¿No?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- habló Kentaro

-¿Acaso no recuerdas?- dijo con frustración –¡Te haré pagar por aquella vez hace 3 años en Iroha!-

-¡Ah! Te refieres a aquella vez que dejaste incrustado tu EVO en la barrera de contención- dijo Kentaro muy sarcástico, cosa que hizo que el hombre se enfadara bastante

-Aun no he olvidado ese día, Murasaki Kentaro- habló Shoichi –¡Desde ese día juré que solo ibas a ser derrotado… por mi!- habló con reto

-¿Que acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó hace un año?- habló Kentaro

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el hombre

-Je… eso fue noticia en todo Kanto y no lo sabes- dijo observando para otro lado –Yo ya fui derrotado- esa aclaración dejo muy sorprendido a Shoichi

-¿Cómo?- dijo casi sin habla -¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-

-En el verano pasado… en el Downhill de Akina- se detuvo por un momento –Contra el Invencible GL de Akina-

-¡Imposible!- dijo muy asombrado –Si hasta yo le gané a ese chico-

-¿Qué Tú le ganaste?- Kentaro se largó a reír maniáticamente

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso, maldito?!- Shoichi habló furioso

-Tú nunca le ganaste- esas palabras confundieron a Shoichi –El motor del Impreza estalló, cierto… pero no importa si hubiese sido en Akina, Akagi, o incluso en Iroha… él no fue derrotado, solo tuviste un golpe de suerte… uno muy grande- Kentaro se dirigió al GT-4 –He conversado con Ryo, y ambos te esperaremos pacientemente en Akagi dentro de un par de dias, solo para disfrutar de la derrota de ustedes… y para vengarnos de haber esparcido ese rumor idiota, de que Krieger y su Impreza fueron derrotados- Kentaro abrió la puerta del auto -¡Solo se paciente, y veras de que el Demonio de Gunma, vendrá por tu cabeza!-

-¡No te vayas aun!- Shoichi habló con fuerza -¡¿A qué te refieres con eso del Demonio de Gunma?!-

-No creí que fueras tan idiota- dijo para posteriormente dirigir su mirada fría y asesina a Shoichi –Krieger… está más vivo y deseoso de vengarse que nunca- se detuvo por un momento –Y ten por seguro que no se conformará solo con derrotarte en una carrera-

Kentaro cerró la puerta y el GT-4 dio media vuelta en dirección a la cuesta abajo. Hanamichi en tanto se dirigió al Sil-80 con rapidez.

-Ese tonto. Lo perseguiré y verá que solo es tan bueno como su bocota- dijo pero inmediatamente fue detenido por Shoichi

-No hagas eso idiota- dijo frustrado –Nadie pudo ganarle a Murasaki Kentaro en años, ni siquiera Kiouichi Sudo, no podrías mantener su ritmo ni aunque lo desearas- se puso a pensar con frustración –'¿El Dunkel Dämon está vivo?, eso es imposible'-

Inmediatamente la respuesta le cayó como agua fría.

-Snake me dijo que… si fallaba… ningún Dunkel Dämon iba a mostrar compasión- Shoichi comenzó a sudar frio

-¿Hermano ocurre algo?- dijo Hanamichi

-Nada… solo vamos, tenemos a un equipo que derrotar dentro de unos días- inmediatamente entró al Sil-80

A lo lejos, los observaba un joven, y a su lado un Extraño modelo de Lan-Evo VIII azul, con alerón de carreras y un pintado tribal.

-Dios, ese enviado de Snake es tan patético- dijo para sí el joven –Mejor me apresuro y le digo esto a Alex- acto seguido el joven entró al automóvil

_**Al mismo tiempo…**_

_**Gasolinera…**_

-Sí que esta aburrido el día de hoy- (Keiichi)

-Concuerdo, no ha habido ni un solo cliente en todo el día- (Satoshi)

-Es verdad- Suichi agrega –Pero presiento que algo importante va a pasar-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- (Keiichi)

-Solo lo sé- dicho esto los tres notaron un automóvil muy familiar acercarse a la estación.

Ese auto era el Evolution III negro de Ryo, el líder del equipo Emperor. Este bajó del automóvil e inmediatamente se acercó a Suichi.

-¿Se encuentra Alex Krieger?- preguntó serio

-¿Eh?- todos se miraron a la vez –Alex no está, hoy no trabaja-

-Entiendo- dijo el joven –Tengo un mensaje para él, asegúrense de entregárselo- los tres asintieron –La carrera del otro día… ¡No cuenta!- dijo con tono desafiante –La considero invalida dada las circunstancias, no me importa lo que diga la gente, ¡Alex no ha perdido aún!-

Eso dejó sorprendidos a todos los presentes, ya que no podían creer que aquellas palabras, salieron de uno de los rivales más grandes de Alex.

-Además… yo mismo me encargaré de bajarle los humos a Shoichi Kurosawa, le mostraré que los verdaderos corredores no ganan por trucos sucios… sino por sus propios meritos- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y fue a su auto

-Nos encargaremos de darle el mensaje… no te preocupes- dijo Suichi

Inmediatamente, el Evo salió con rapidez del lugar, dejando a todos los presentes completamente asombrados.

-¿Que mosca le picó al líder de los Emperor?- (Keiichi)

-Al parecer esta frustrado porque Alex perdió antes de correr contra él- (Satoshi)

-Satoshi todos lo estamos, de seguro que Kentaro y todos aquellos que corrieron contra Alex y su Impreza estarán igual de frustrados- (Suichi)

_**Un par de horas más tarde…**_

_**Residencia Krieger…**_

Alex estaba sentado en su cama, con su computadora portátil este observaba una página de piezas para automóvil.

-Dios… aquí hay de todo, menos un motor Boxer que soporte 11.000 RPM- inmediatamente apagó el computador, se sacó los lentes y se recostó en su cama –No sacaré nada con preocuparme- dijo para inmediatamente intentar conciliar el sueño

No pasó ni un minuto, hasta que comenzó a escuchar leves toques en su ventana. El ruido no lo dejaba tranquilo con lo cual fue a observar que pasaba.

Al abrir la ventana se encontró de frente… con una roca un poco grande, la cual iba directamente a su cabeza. Casi por inercia este se arroja al suelo, mientras la persona de abajo escuchaba atentamente como varias cosas caían haciendo un fuerte ruido.

-Scheize- dijo Alex –¡¿Souji, no crees que esta piedra está un poco grande?!- le dijo con cierta molestia

-Jeje, perdona Alex, es que no encontré ninguna más pequeña, por eso la lancé con delicadeza- decía el aludido mientras ponía su brazo en su cabeza

-¡Mi cabeza no cree que fue con delicadeza!- dijo algo enojado -¡Ten cuidado adonde apuntas la próxima vez!- dicho esto lanzó la piedra hacia abajo

Inmediatamente se observa como la piedra rebota en el suelo, luego rebota en el poste de al lado, y toma suficiente altura hasta chocar con… El toldo del Legacy de Souji…

-¡Ieeeeeh!- dijo con horror al ver la piedra golpear el auto

-¡Lo… lo siento Souji, no fue a propósito!- dijo Alex con mucha sorpresa y susto

-¿Pero que hice para que esto pasara?- decía Souji mientras lloraba

Unos minutos más tarde, se observa a ambos jóvenes frente a frente…

-Hikari me dijo que ya estabas mejor, y por eso vine a verte- dijo el joven algo feliz de ver a su amigo

-Si bueno… yo no me siento tan bien- Alex habló con cierto desanimo

-Alex voy a dar una vuelta al monte, ¿Me acompañas?- dijo Souji aliviando un poco al joven –Para que me des algún consejo-

_**Minutos más tarde…**_

El Legacy avanzaba a paso raudo y veloz por el camino semi-nevado, en su interior Alex y Souji tenían una conversación calmada y sin exaltaciones…

-Hacía tiempo que no veía el monte- dijo Alex observando con calma el paisaje del monte

-El paisaje es excelente para hacerte olvidar las cosas malas- agregó Souji, Alex asintió –Oye Alex… sabes tengo algo que decirte… acerca de lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días-

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Alex bastante confundido

-Después de que te accidentaste, los Emperor decidieron retirarse de Gunma- dijo el joven –Pero el número dos de ese equipo llamó a alguien… en fin la cosa es que un equipo de Tokio ha decidido atacar Akagi-

-¿Un equipo de Tokio?- dice Alex algo sorprendido –'¿Serán los Thirteen Devils?'- pensaba

-Así es… no recuerdo el nombre del equipo, es bastante confuso, pero sé que es un equipo compuesto por Silvias…- Souji no alcanzó a terminar

-Compuesto de solo Silvias y sus derivados- dijo Alex con evidente calma –Los JAQKA-

-¿Los conoces?- pregunta Souji

-Claro que sí, esos tipos vienen de la montaña Hakone cerca de Tokio- dijo Alex –Te contaré la historia…- Alex se acomodaba en el asiento –Veras, en el verano, hice una expedición personal por Kanto- Alex relataba –Durante mi expedición llegue a la montaña Hakone…-

**(Pequeña Nota del Autor: La mayoría de los acontecimientos en los Flashback de este capítulo, con excepción del primero, dan cuenta al periodo de tiempo entre el 1st stage y el 2nd stage, que por razones muy superiores a mi control no daré a conocer en ningún Extra Stage. Gracias por su comprensión… ahora sigan leyendo)**

_**Flashback…**_

_**Mes de Julio…**_

El paisaje nocturno de la montaña, era inundado por el rugir de varios motores en particular. Las luces se notan a lo lejos y se muestra a una caravana de varios Silvia, siguiendo a un Sileighty grisáceo.

-Bien, se acabaron las prácticas por el día de hoy- dijo un joven de cabellos negros y vestido muy a la moda, a tiempo de que salía del Sil-80

-Entendido Hanamichi- dijo un joven mientras salía de su S14 -Les avisaremos al resto y…- inmediatamente fue sorprendido por el sonido de un automóvil bastante peculiar

Las luces retractiles se muestran a lo lejos en descenso, mientras el sonido de un potente motor Rotativo inunda el ambiente.

Todos se preguntaban quien era que se atrevía a aparecer por ese lugar. Al llegar cada vez más cerca, todos notaron que el auto era un FC Savanna Blanco, con una calcomanía muy especial en sus dorsales: RedSuns.

El automóvil se detiene a su lado, y del auto baja un joven pelirrojo, con notorias facciones extranjeras en su rostro, vestido con un pantalón color crema y una camisa azul oscuro, con un par de sandalias.

-Disculpen, ¿Podrían decirme hacia dónde puedo llegar a la Wangan?- dijo el joven muy calmado viendo al grupo

-Disculpa por esto pero… ¿Eres tonto o qué?- dijo Hanamichi –Para llegar a la Wangan tienes que tomar la tercera desviación a la derecha-

-Gracias por la indicación- dijo muy calmado, inmediatamente se acercó al grupo, y se detuvo frente al Sil-80 –Es un buen auto… ¿Frente de S14?-

-Sabes de autos ¿eh?- Hanamichi examinaba al joven de pies a cabeza –Un buen FC… versión ¿GT-X?-

-No…- el joven observó al FC –Un Infini III… con un 13-B gemelo-

-Entiendo, es raro ver un Infini III en estos días… son autos muy difíciles de encontrar, podría decir que son hasta de colección- agregó Hanamichi muy confiado

-Gracias… veo que…- el joven fue interrumpido

-Pero aun así, los Rotativos no son rivales para los motores en L, si un motor rotativo sufre una avería, cuesta un montón encontrar una pieza de repuesto, y tienes que rezar que sea de buena calidad- dijo Hanamichi muy burlón

La expresión del joven inmediatamente cambio de una calmada, a una llena de enojo.

-Por supuesto… pero un motor en L tampoco es muy confiable- dijo el joven –A diferencia del Rotativo, te tardas el triple de tiempo limpiándolo y arreglándolo, y hay que tener en cuenta el tamaño y el peso de esos motores, que provocan que el centro de gravedad del vehículo sea completamente frontal, a diferencia del Savanna o el Efini, que pueden equilibrar ese centro con un esfuerzo mucho menor-

Hanamichi se sintió insultado en ese instante, lo cual provocó que viera al joven con odio.

-Si nos ponemos a clasificar que tipos de motores son mejores… el Boxer iría primero, el motor en V sería el segundo… y el motor en L… el último, muy por debajo del rotativo- dijo el joven con tono confiado –Gracias por la indicación… no puedo perder más tiempo y…-

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo Hanamichi -¡No permitiré que insultes a mi Sileighty y a mi equipo!-

-Yo ya permití que insultaras a mi FC- dijo el joven –Pero si lo que quieres es una batalla, entonces hagámosla ahora mismo, y veras de lo que hablo- inmediatamente observó al equipo de frente –¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hanamichi Kurosawa, líder del equipo JAQKA de Hakone- se presentó Hanamichi

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Alex Takahashi, líder del equipo RedSuns de Akagi- se presentó el joven

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre del equipo y en especial el apellido del joven… todos menos Hanamichi, el cual solo observaba con odio al joven.

Luego de un par de minutos, los autos se alinearon en la calzada. El Sil-80 encendía las luces y su conductor comenzaba a revolucionar el motor. Alex entretanto encendió la radio, comenzó a sintonizar una estación local, y luego arregló el espejo retrovisor, inmediatamente encendió el motor y comenzó a revolucionarlo.

-¡Bien comencemos!- dijo un joven en el medio de la pista -¡5…4…3…2…1…!- ambos ponían primera marcha y bajaban los frenos de emergencia -¡Ya!-

**Battle: Mazda RX-7 Savanna FC3S Infini III v/s Nissan Sileighty '98**

Los autos arrancaron parejos, dejando una fuerte esencia a caucho quemado y combustible…

_**Insertar canción: Power**_

El Sil-80 tomó la punta, mientras el FC se colocaba detrás de él.

-Ahora veras que solo eres un bocón- dijo Hanamichi observando al Savanna en su retrovisor –No por algo soy el Ace de Hakone, ¡Te haré morder el polvo!-

Hanamichi bajó las marchas mientras se acercaba a la curva. Pisó el freno e inmediatamente giró el volante en dirección de entrada, rápidamente contra volteó mientras presionaba el acelerador.

Entretanto, Alex bajo las marchas y giró levemente el volante a la entrada, y después contra volteó levemente.

-El circuito de Hakone son en su mayoría curvas suaves y rectas largas, solo hay un par de horquillas en todo el descenso- pensaba Alex mientras veía el camino –Mi ataque se concentrará en una de esas horquillas-

Los autos llegaron a segunda curva, la cual era una S muy engañosa, ambos conductores bajaron las marchas y derraparon. Cuando la segunda curva comenzaba, Hanamichi inmediatamente jaló el freno de mano, logrando así que el automóvil cambiara la dirección de derrape, para así lograr tomar la otra curva con rapidez.

Alex entretanto solo presionó más a fondo el pedal, ocasionando que el auto comenzara a perder levemente el control. Inmediatamente giró el volante al lado contrario e hizo un derrape inercial para llegar a la siguiente curva.

Los autos derraparon paralelamente desde el inicio hasta el final, Hanamichi inmediatamente se encontró en una situación muy incómoda para él.

-Es bueno- pensaba mientras veía su retrovisor –No creía que existían personas como él- comenzaba a sudar –¡Aun así no perderé!-

En la siguiente curva, ambos frenaron a la vez y comenzaron a derrapar de inicio a fin, mientras que el FC tocaba levemente la barrera con la parte trasera del auto.

-Demonios, aquí comienzan estas curvas engañosas- dijo Alex mientras derrapaba

Los autos inmediatamente se acercaron a una consecutiva con rapidez, ambos conductores bajaron las marchas y giraron en dirección de entrada, los autos derraparon toda la curva, para posteriormente hacer un derrape contra-inercial y cambiar de lado para cruzar la siguiente curva a toda velocidad.

Los autos aceleraron en la recta a gran velocidad, mientras había gente que observaba tan extraña batalla.

-¿Eh?- dijo un hombre junto a un Supra con varios diseños tribales y calcomanías -¿Una batalla?- dijo muy confundido

-Deben ser los JAQKA entrenando, no les prestes atención- dijo una chica junto a un WRX STI GCB (versión 2005) con un pintado de líneas

-No creo que sea eso- dijo el hombre –Escucha atentamente y dime lo que escuchas-

La joven obedeció y comenzó a oír, para su sorpresa, el segundo motor que se escuchaba era el de…

-¿Un rotativo?- dijo muy confundida –Por lo que oigo, aquella persona no es de por aquí-

-Aja, deberíamos informarle al jefe- dijo el hombre mientras sacaba un celular

-¿Para qué?- dijo algo molesta –Seguramente será un novato que vino a retar a los JAQKA y…- inmediatamente se silenció al escuchar un fuerte rechinar de neumáticos

_**Insertar canción: Station to Station**_

El Sil-80 venia adelante, mientras era presionado fuertemente por el FC, el cual, para sorpresa de muchos, estaba derrapando… en la recta…

Ambos sintieron en ese instante, una intensa aura alrededor del FC…

Los autos se acercaron a la curva, Hanamichi bajó las marchas y giró el volante para entrar a la curva, mientras que Alex solo enderezó levemente la dirección y el auto continuó derrapando.

A la salida de la curva, se encontraron con la siguiente consecutiva, inmediatamente Hanamichi desaceleró y derrapó, Alex hizo lo mismo, tocando levemente la barrera interna con el frente el auto. Algo que sorprendió a ambos espectadores.

-¿Tocó la barrera?- la joven dijo un tanto desilusionada –Vaya novato-

-No, el tipo es bueno- dijo el hombre –Lo hizo intencionalmente para recuperar tracción en la parte delantera del vehículo- se detuvo mientras observaba a los autos irse –Si no lo hubiese hecho, ahora estaría clavado en la barrera de contención externa de la curva-

La mujer se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y más al observar como el joven iba a su auto con rapidez.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo la joven

-Voy a seguirlos- el hombre entró al vehículo con rapidez –Vamos, seguramente veremos algo grande-

La joven obedeció y entro a su auto. Los dos vehículos partieron en persecución del Sil-80 y el FC…

Más abajo, Hanamichi observaba como el FC se había colocado a su lado, mientras se acercaban a una serie de curvas débiles.

-Mierda, ¿Acaso no sabe lo que viene?- dijo Hanamichi frustrado al ver al FC colocarse en el lado externo –En las siguientes curvas, se debe desacelerar, hasta los Thirteen Devils saben que es mejor el Grip que Drift en las siguientes consecutivas-

Alex observaba atentamente el camino, mientras esperaba el momento justo para el ataque… Inmediatamente algo llamó su atención por el retrovisor

-¿Eh?- dijo mientras observaba dos pares de luces detrás de su auto –Espectadores, perfecto- dijo

Los autos se acercaban a la curva, la cual era hacia la derecha, en el exterior de esta estaba la pared de la montaña, ambos corredores se acercaban velozmente. Hanamichi sudaba mientras veía que el FC no bajaba su velocidad.

De un momento a otro, las luces de freno del Sil-80 se encendieron y el auto frenó fuertemente. El FC lo hizo un par de decimas de segundo después, el auto comenzó a derrapar por el exterior, mientras comenzaba a encajonar al Sil-80.

Los dos autos pasaban a gran velocidad derrapando en la curva. Pero Hanamichi observaba a cada momento como el FC lo aventajaba.

-Y…yo… caí en una… ¿Trampa?- dijo muy asombrado –¡Si él puede hacerlo, yo igual!- presionó el acelerador a fondo.

En la siguiente recta, el Sil 80 se colocó del lado derecho del camino. Alex observó eso y se mantuvo tranquilo, mientras observaban que la siguiente curva comenzaba.

La curva era hacia la derecha. Ambos conductores esperaban el momento para hacer sus jugadas.

Hanmichi, muy frustrado aceleró para aventajar levemente al FC. Inmediatamente ambos autos frenaron a la vez, el Sil-80 comenzó a derrapar encajonando al FC.

Alex solo sonrió levemente…

Hanamichi casi podía oler la victoria, cuando…

Un leve rechinido se escuchó, el cual provocó que todos se alarmaran. Hanamichi observaba como su auto, estaba sobregirando…

Alex solo frenó levemente e hizo que su FC fuera a la parte derecha del camino…

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta.

Hanamichi observaba como, durante el giro, el FC lo sobrepasaba…

-Eres local y no lo sabías- dijo Alex –En esta sección del camino se pierde agarre, por la cantidad de hojas que caen de los árboles- cambiaba a 3ra marcha y el FC comenzaba a acelerar

El Supra y el WRX derraparon y evitaron al Sil-80 mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad persiguiendo al FC.

Todo fue decisivo, el Sil-80 sobregiró en la curva, mientras el FC se perdía a lo lejos. Hanamichi detuvo el automóvil entremedio de la curva, mientras escuchaba como el FC derrapaba a lo lejos.

Inmediatamente apuño una mano y golpeó con frustración el panel del auto.

-¡Maldición!- gritó con ira

_**Minutos más tarde…**_

El Impreza y el Supra se detenían en una tienda de abarrotes, sus ocupantes bajaron y notaron en el estacionamiento, al mismo auto que hace un momento corría contra el Sileighty de Hakone.

Ambos comenzaron a revisar cada área del vehículo, para ver qué clase de auto era...

-Es un FC, seguramente un versión GT-X del año '90- dijo la mujer

-Para nada, este es un Infini III del '94- el hombre dijo muy asombrado –Puedes reconocerlo por el símbolo en su parte trasera- dijo recalcando hacia ese lugar

-No es que tenga nada de especial, no creo que esta chatarra merezca de nuestra atención- dijo la mujer para inmediatamente observar el interior del vehículo

Ella miraba intrigada cada parte interna del auto, analizándolo…

-Barras de refuerzo, asientos de carreras, puertas livianas- dijo la mujer –El tipo tiene estilo- dijo para inmediatamente notar el área del panel -¿No tiene indicador de presión?- dijo extrañada –Su tacómetro es de 10.000, pero no tiene nada que indique un Turbo-

-Eso es porque tiene un motor NA SEP3- dijo una voz desde su lado

-Eres el conductor, supongo- dijo el hombre –Eres muy joven-

-Increíble deducción- dijo Alex mientras se acercaba al auto

-No, en serio, nadie puede derrotar de un momento a otro al Ace de Hakone- la mujer habló

Alex se detuvo mientras abría la puerta de su automóvil.

-Ese tipo era un simple novato- dijo secamente –Hasta mi hermana le puede ganar-

El hombre se acercó a Alex y le extendió un pedazo de papel. Alex lo tomó y observo que era un número de teléfono con un nombre.

-Quisiera correr contra ti algún día- dijo el hombre –Llámame cuando puedas y arreglaremos una batalla-

-Je- Alex gimió –Espero que me des un mejor reto que ese novato del Sileighty- tomó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo

Alex entró al auto y salió rápidamente del lugar, mientras era observado por ambos jóvenes.

-Alguien tan joven y con tanta técnica- dijo la mujer –De verdad me asombra-

-Es cierto, debemos apresurarnos y contarle al jefe de esto- dijo el hombre sacando su celular

-Es verdad- la mujer observó levemente al FC alejarse –Con tanto potencial, podría formar parte de Kingdom Twelve-

-Podría ser posible, que si llegara a aceptar, él sería nuestra salvación en esta guerra contra los Thirteen Devils- dijo el hombre

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Así que le ganaste… bueno era lógico- dijo Souji bastante asombrado

-Sí, todos aquí saben bien que podría ganar siempre y cuando estuviese tranquilo- dijo Alex mientras observaba la ventana –A decir verdad, se me vino algo a la cabeza-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba Souji bastante confundido

-Recordé… aquella vez en Agosto, cuando Suichi me pidió llevarlo en el Impreza- dijo Alex con cierta burla –¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Como iba a olvidar algo tan increíble- dijo Souji igual de burlón

_**Flashback…**_

_**Monte Akina, mes de Agosto…**_

Se puede observar a varios miembros de los Star Racers en el lugar. En la calzada esta el Impreza, y en su interior: Alex, y en el asiento del copiloto: Suichi.

-Dios estoy tan emocionado- decía Suichi desde el asiento del pasajero

-Estoy tan celoso Suichi, tendrás una gran oportunidad de mejorar viendo a Alex de cerca- decía Keiichi viendo hacia ambos

-Será como subirse a una montaña Rusa- decía Suichi muy animado –Esto es genial-

-Definitivamente no creo que sea tan genial para ti, Suichi- decía Alex

-No importa, solo acelera- dijo Suichi muy despreocupado

-Te lo advertí- dijo Alex por lo bajo

Alex puso primera marcha, y el Impreza avanzó hacia la cuesta abajo a toda velocidad. Todos los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos del sonido del Impreza.

-Dios, hace un sonido maravilloso- Souji estaba impresionado

-Nunca podrás escuchar eso en un turbo, tenlo por seguro- agregó Satoshi

El Impreza se acercaba a la primera curva con mucha velocidad. Mientras en esta, se podía notar a Yuhi, el padre de Suichi, observar atentamente como el Impreza se acercaba.

En el auto, Suichi observaba atentamente el camino, luego observó a Alex y a la palanca de cambios.

-Esta es mi oportunidad de mejorar mi técnica- pensaba –Mejor presto atención, así comparo y le copio la técnica-

Inmediatamente observaba como se acercaban a la curva a mucha velocidad, Suichi comenzó a asustarse…

-Oye… Alex… la curva… ¡¡FRENA!!- dijo con mucho susto

El Impreza entró a la curva a una velocidad tan alta, que el sentido común de Suichi nunca hubiera imaginado. Alex frenó tan tarde… que le hizo sentir a Suichi, que los frenos se habían cortado.

Alex giró el volante levemente hacia la entrada, y después contra volteó rápidamente mientras soltaba por un segundo el acelerador. Suichi muy asustado observó la técnica y se sorprendió bastante.

-¡¿Derrape con Counter Steering?!- pensaba muy asustado -¡Eso es imposible en un 4WD!- decía mientras se sostenía al asiento con fuerza -¡¿Qué clase de auto es este?!-

Dicen que las personas ven pasar sus vidas frente a ellas, antes de morir… Suichi sintió eso también, él recordó con mucha claridad sus 21 años de vida, desde su nacimiento hasta ese momento.

Inmediatamente el Impreza pasa a menos de 5 cm de la barrera, con lo cual este se aleja a toda velocidad hacia la siguiente curva.

-¡Co…como mierda puede controlar el auto de esa manera!- se preguntaba Suichi a sí mismo -¡Aquí viene otra curva!- veía con horror

Alex frena y baja marchas, 4-3-2, los ojos de Suichi no podían contar cuantas fueron. Alex comenzó a presionar el acelerador a fondo. El Impreza nuevamente pasa a menos de 5 cm de la barrera, mientras que Suichi observaba por la ventana el acantilado con evidente miedo y horror.

Alex en ese instante mostró una media sonrisa, y giró levemente el volante, con lo cual el auto tocó la barrera intencionalmente, logrando así que la llanta trasera recuperara tracción.

Suichi sintió ese pequeño impacto en todo su cuerpo. Este, casi completamente inconsciente, nuevamente se volteó a ver a Alex, y notó a este manejando sin ninguna emoción en absoluto.

Alex, completamente ajeno a la escena que ocurría, no se notaba muy relajado. Sino más bien… aburrido.

La vista de Suichi en ese instante se comenzó a poner borrosa, y de un momento a otro…

_**Cima de la montaña…**_

El sonido del motor del Impreza, avisa a todos acerca de su llegada…

-¿Eh?- se preguntaba Keiichi –¿No es muy temprano para que el Impreza haya hecho el descenso y ascenso?-

-Cierto… vamos a ver qué ocurre- dijo Satoshi

Todos en ese instante se acercaron al auto cuando este se detuvo. Inmediatamente observaron y el asiento del copiloto dejo ver…

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!- todos dijeron a la vez

…A Suichi durmiendo muy relajadamente…

-¿Se… se desmayó?- decía incrédulo Satoshi

-¡Alex!- Souji se acercó al aludido con rapidez, observo a Suichi por un momento –¿Cuantas curvas?- le preguntó

Alex un tanto confundido, le mostró su mano, mientras los dedos que tenía levantados eran solo…

-¿T…tres?- dijo Souji un tanto confundido, Alex asintió

El incidente de Suichi, desmayándose en la tercera curva del terror de Haruna… es algo que nadie nunca podrá olvidar, ni nadie nunca pudo predecir…

-¡Increíble!- dijo Souji muy sorprendido -¡No pudo aguantar ni un poco!-

-Supongo que no te equivocas con eso- dijo Yuhi a su lado

-¡Ah!, jefe- dijeron todos a la vez –¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-¿Eh?... pues tenía curiosidad- dijo muy inocentemente –Pero esto es más de lo que me imaginé-

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo Keiichi muy confundido

-Hum… Kyle dice, que cualquier corredor con un mínimo de entrenamiento puede derrapar- dijo con calma –Pero no todos pueden soportar las increíbles fuerzas G que se experimentan en un paso de montaña-

-Pero eso no explica el porqué Suichi se desmayó así como así- decía Souji

-Creo que tengo la respuesta a eso… o Suichi sufrió un susto grande mientras Alex derrapaba… o no pudo soportar las grandes Fuerzas G que experimentó al momento del derrape- dijo Keiichi

-Son algo improbables ambas explicaciones, ya que Suichi tiene mucha experiencia con autos y derrapes- agregó Souji

-Pero recuerda que el derrape de Suichi es solo un poco más lento que el mío- dijo Satoshi –Y el mío es demasiado lento para lo que derrapa Alex-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- dijo Yuhi bastante asombrado

-Pues si jefe… vera, a lo máximo que he derrapado es a 110 Km./h, pero eso es solo cuando me siento seguro, y Alex derrapa a casi el doble de esa velocidad, noté que él ni siquiera mira el tacómetro y el velocímetro- explicaba Satoshi dejando al hombre más asombrado que antes

-Podría ser que…- decía Yuhi confundiendo a todos los jóvenes

-¿Ocurre algo jefe?- pregunta Satoshi

-No nada…- dijo con tono calmado –'Dios, ¿Como no pude notarlo antes?'- pensaba –'Pero, si puede derrapar a esa velocidad, entonces es mucho mejor que Kyle a su misma edad'- inmediatamente miró asombrado a Alex

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Recuerdo que al día siguiente, Suichi estaba muy tambaleante- dijo Alex con una cara llena de risa –Dios, ni se podía mantener de pie el pobre-

-Cierto… ¿De verdad fue tan malo?- Souji estaba igual

-No se… solo conduje como siempre lo hacía- Alex respondió un tanto calmado

-Siempre has sido así- dijo Souji

-¿Así como?- Alex pregunta un tanto confundido

-Como si nada te importara- dijo el joven –Es como si no te importara, lo que la gente diga de ti-

-Quizá sea, porque esa es mi actitud- Alex respondió un tanto distraído

El Legacy se pierde entre el paisaje de la semi-nevada montaña…

_**Horas más tarde…**_

_**En el café al paso…**_

-¿Qué cosa dijiste?- decía Suichi incrédulo

-Lo que oyes, quiero que me busques un motor Boxer que soporte 13.000 RPM- dijo Alex un tanto calmado

-Sabes que de por sí es difícil encontrar uno que soporte 11.000- responde nuevamente el joven

-Cierto Alex, deberías buscarte un motor normal de Impreza y montarlo en el auto- decía Keiichi igual de sorprendido

-De por sí un motor Boxer es bueno, pero encontrar uno que soporte más de 10.000 es algo imposible- hablaba Suichi nuevamente

-Los únicos motores que soportan tanta cantidad de RPM son los motores en V y en Línea, ningún Bóxer soporta tantas RPM- agregaba Satoshi

-Entiendo- Alex bebía un sorbo de su café –Si puedes Suichi, consígueme un motor Boxer de Impreza, pero lo mejor será que no traiga turbo de serie ni cosas así-

-De acuerdo, quieres modificarlo tú mismo- Suichi miraba por la ventana –Haré todo lo posible por conseguirte un motor de 10.000, incluso si es de un GT-R-

-Por cierto Alex… ya que el Impreza está en reparación, ¿Cómo haces los encargos?- pregunta Satoshi algo confundido

-Los hago en el auto de mi padre- esa aclaración los dejo a todos asombrados –Me dijo que lo mejor sería que me adaptara a distintos tipos de automóviles, para que así pueda controlar más de un tipo de auto en cada situación-

-Vaya… ya quisiera un padre así- dijo Keiichi

-No crean porque conduzco su auto, me acomode a sus reglas…- Alex observaba con frustración –Detesto ese auto- esa frase sorprendió a todos los jóvenes

-¿Lo detestas?- dijo Souji incrédulo -¿Por qué? El Supra es un buen auto-

-No es por eso… lo detesto, porque no tiene mi esencia… es más bien… como si al conducirlo, no fuera yo- las palabras dichas por Alex confundieron a todos

-Entiendo cómo te sientes- Satoshi habló –Cuando uno se acostumbra algo, cuesta trabajo dejarlo- el joven relataba –Cuando cambie el SW20 por el GTO, también fue duro para mí. Tenía que adaptar mi manejo, aun cuando el GTO fuera FR. Pasé muchos días intentando adaptar el auto para mi estilo-

-En tu caso es distinto… tu solo has conducido autos tracción trasera toda tu vida, yo solo he conducido un FR, y ese es mi FC. El resto es solo 4WD, desde el EVO GSR y el Impreza, hasta el Mitsu Starion que mi padre tenía- Alex decía con algo de frustración –Aun cuando puedo manejar un FR, me cuesta trabajo controlar el auto de mi padre; no entiendo que tiene de malo, es como si me rechazara cada vez que me siento en él-

-Según recuerdo, tu FC no es el único FR que has manejado- Suichi habló

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Alex un tanto confundido

-¿Recuerdas el verano pasado?- dijo Suichi

_**Flashback…**_

_**Verano…**_

El intenso calor del verano, golpeaba fuertemente en la región de Gunma, en especial en un lugar: la gasolinera y sus trabajadores. Los chicos se despedían de otro cliente en el día, mientras se arreglaban los gorros y volvían a su puesto…

-¿Conducir tu FC?- decía Alex algo sorprendido –Pero es tu auto, y…-

-Nada de eso Alex- dijo Suichi –Me gustaría ver que tal conduces y estudiar tu forma de manejo-

-Suichi, perdona por decirlo, pero…- Satoshi habló –¿No te bastó con aquella vez que subiste al Impreza de Alex mientras bajaba a toda velocidad en Akina?- dijo con cierto acierto

-Eso fue distinto, no pude observar ninguna de sus técnicas esa vez- habló el joven

-Hablas de esa vez cuando acabaste desmayado en la tercera curva- dijo Souji un tanto burlón

Suichi casi pierde el equilibrio al escuchar la parte en que le recordaban su baja resistencia a las fuerzas G. Inmediatamente recuperó la compostura y se dispuso a hablar.

-Es que lo que ocurre, es que siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si Alex condujera un FR- dijo el joven –Ya que, como sabemos, el solo ha conducido autos 4WD-

-Pe…pero aun así, no creo que pueda manejarlo- Alex intentaba zafarse

-Por favor Alex, solo será un ratito- dijo Suichi con un poco de picardía –Solo esta noche, ¿Ok?-

-Está bien- habló el joven algo resignado

_**Horas más tarde…**_

El GTO de Satoshi, el Legacy de Souji, el Impreza de Alex y el FC de Suichi estaban estacionados en el acotamiento a los lados de la largada…

-Esto… no creo que pueda manejarlo tan bien- decía Alex con algo de duda

-Vamos Alex, solo será un poco- decía Suichi

-Ok, pero solo una vuelta- dijo con decisión

-¡Ya terminamos!- gritaba Satoshi desde el FC, mientras que el resto iba a verlos –Ya colocamos las cámaras, una enfoca al frente y la otra directamente hacia la palanca de cambios- habla Satoshi

-Perfecto- Suichi habló y se dirigió al asiento de pasajeros

-¿Acaso no hay otra forma?- dijo Alex por lo bajo

_**Un par de minutos más tarde…**_

El FC con Alex al volante, avanzaba a paso raudo por la recta del descenso.

-¿Qué debo hacer primero, Suichi?- Alex hablaba

-Déjame ver… haz un derrape con frenos- dijo Suichi muy seguro de sí mismo –Quiero aprender tu sincronización-

-Ok, lo intentaré- dijo Alex, inmediatamente presionó el acelerador a fondo

_**Insertar canción: Love and Money**_

El FC se acercó a toda velocidad, por un momento, Suichi tuvo la misma sensación que cuando estuvo con Alex en su Impreza, con lo cual se sujetó de la agarradera casi por inercia.

-Dios, ¿Irá con todo aunque sea su primera vez en este auto?- pensaba el joven mientras observaba la curva acercarse a toda velocidad

Alex observó y comenzó a calcular en su cabeza el momento. Inmediatamente frenó en la entrada a la curva, mientras sostenía el pie en el embrague.

-Esto es muy rápido- pensaba Suichi -¡AYUDAAAA!- observaba con horror

Rápidamente suelta el acelerador y comienza a voltear en dirección de entrada, las ruedas se inclinan hacia el interior de la curva, y rápidamente contra voltea, provocando que el FC comience a derrapar.

Suichi por un momento tuvo un Deja Vu, mientras sentía las fuerzas G jalarlo hacia el costado izquierdo del automóvil.

-Su primera vez en este auto…- inmediatamente el FC salió de la curva y Alex recuperó la estabilidad -¡Y conduce tan rápido como siempre!-

Al llegar la siguiente curva, Alex hace el procedimiento anterior y comienza a acelerar a fondo a mitad de la curva…

-No…no tenía idea…- pensaba con horror mientras otra curva se acercaba –¡Que mi FC fuese tan rápido!- observaba con miedo a Alex

Al pasar la tercera curva, Alex mostró una ligera mueca de sorpresa, mientras sostenía el volante con una sola mano.

-Es distinto a mi auto- dijo Alex rompiendo el hielo –Pero ya sé cómo conducirlo-

-¿Q…que?- dijo Suichi asombrado –Pero solo han sido tres curvas- pensaba

-Muy bien, ahora sí- Alex puso su mano en la palanca de cambios –El derrape-

-¡¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?!- pensaba Suichi -¡Que alguien me ayude!-

Alex presionó el freno, los discos se mostraron al rojo vivo, inmediatamente suelta el pedal y presiona el embrague. Baja de 4ta a 2da, mientras voltea en dirección de entrada y rápidamente contra voltea. El FC comenzó a derrapar casi rozando la barrera con el frente del automóvil, inmediatamente sale a toda velocidad de la curva, presionando el acelerador a fondo.

El FC por poco toca la barrera con la parte trasera del auto, lo cual hizo que Alex se mostrara un poco frustrado.

-Dios, me abrí demasiado- decía –Bien, en las siguientes curvas no cometeré el mismo error-

Alex inmediatamente cambio las marchas a una velocidad sorprendente, tanto, que los ojos de Suichi no podían seguir sus manos.

Nuevamente llegan a la siguiente curva, Alex presiona el freno y el embrague, baja las marchas y gira el volante para efectuar el derrape. Suichi mientras tanto, estaba completamente sorprendido mientras observaba que el auto pasaba cada curva, a una velocidad más que sorprendente.

-E…esto es… muy… increíble- pensaba mientras se sostenía al asiento mientras el FC pasaba a gran velocidad cada curva –¡¡Tan increíble, que no entiendo nada!!- se decía a si mismo

El rugido del FC se pierde entre el monte Akina…

_**Minutos más tarde…**_

El motor del FC alerta a todos acerca del regreso…

-Ya me preguntaba cuando iban a regresar- decía Satoshi

-Me pregunto si Suichi se desmayó otra vez- agregaba Souji

Inmediatamente las puertas del FC se abren, e inmediatamente Suichi sale del auto gateando, muuuuuuy tambaleante…

-Vaya, estás despierto esta vez- decía Satoshi –Si que es una mejora-

-¿Y qué tal estuvo, Suichi?- preguntaba Souji –¿Conseguiste alguna pista para el derrape?-

Suichi se levantó como pudo, e inmediatamente observó a los chicos…

-¡Nada de eso!- dijo el aludido -¡No entendí nada!-

-¿Que dijiste?- habló Satoshi –¿Entonces, cual fue el fin de todo esto?-

-Para ustedes es fácil decirlo- dijo –Si hubieran ido con él lo entenderían- agregó algo frustrado –Alex logra ejecutar cada maniobra, cada derrape, sin mucho esfuerzo y tan fácilmente que…- interrumpió

Satoshi y Souji esperaban pacientemente las palabras de Suichi, el cual inmediatamente apuño una mano y tomo una pose decidida…

-Tan fácilmente que…- decían ambos a la vez, esperando con impaciencia

-¡Que la técnica de Alex es tan buena, que he aprendido que nuestros niveles son completamente distintos y por eso no podemos aprender nada de él!- dijo con decisión -¡Qué gran descubrimiento!-

Ambos jóvenes se cayeron de espaldas por inercia, mientras ambos soltaban una pequeña palabra a la vez…

-Patético- (Satoshi/Souji)

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Aun sigo pensando, que tiene de especial tu técnica- Suichi dijo

-No tengo idea, quizá sería porque así conduzco siempre- Alex agrega

Keiichi, inmediatamente notó algo en el tono de voz de Alex. Algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Estás preocupado- dijo Keichi, lo cual confundió a todos

-¿Eh?- Alex habló -¿De qué hablas?-

-Crees que no lo sé- dijo el joven –Dejaras el equipo, ¿Me equivoco?-

Lo dicho por Keiichi impresionó a todos, inmediatamente observaron a Alex con gran sorpresa. El aludido mientras tanto, solo mostró una pequeña mueca de satisfacción.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano iba a pasar- dijo el joven –Así es, como todos lo escucharon, tendré que dejar el equipo-

-¿Porque?- Suichi estaba asombrado –¡Eres el mejor elemento de todo Akina, no puedes dejarnos de la noche a la mañana!-

-Cierto, nosotros te ayudaremos a reparar el Impreza y…- Satoshi estaba igual de asombrado, pero fue cortado por Alex

-Chicos, es hora de que oigan la razón- dijo el joven –Ni siquiera mi tío supo esto- inmediatamente se preparó para relatar –Verán, durante los últimos meses, he estado invadiendo las regiones vecinas, colocando records imbatibles bajo la tutoría de mi padre-

Los chicos estaban impactados al oír eso…

-He impuesto records, mucho mejores que los de Project.D, en los últimos 4 meses- relataba –Chiba, Kanagawa, Zao, inclusive Tokio- observó por la ventana –Todo lo he hecho por mí mismo, junto a mi FC… pero todo esto tiene un fin, y ese es el de revivir la flama, de los extintos Redsuns-

-El Sol Rojo de Akagi- dijo Suichi

-No- dijo Alex secamente –El Sol Rojo de Gunma-

_**Varias horas más tarde…**_

_**3:45 AM, Residencia Murasaki…**_

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj, era lo único que se podía escuchar en el cuarto. El vaso ya casi no tenia agua, a su lado un frasco de píldoras estaba abierto.

Ella no podía dormir, estaba apoyada en su cama, solo con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo. Observaba atentamente el reloj a su lado, inmediatamente observó el espejo frente suyo. Notó como su cara estaba toda sucia, sus ojos estaban rojos. Supuestamente porque había estado llorando.

-Dios, Alex escuchó lo que dije- pensaba con tristeza –Lo hice para salvarme el pellejo, pero nunca creí que iba a pasar algo como eso-

Las palabras que dijo, junto con el recuerdo de Alex corriendo fuera de su vista, la atormentaron nuevamente.

-Si existe un dios…- pensaba Sakura –Entonces debe ser el dios más cruel que existe- cerró sus ojos intentando dormir –Nunca quise… que nadie saliera lastimado… y en especial él-

_**Monte Akina, ese mismo momento…**_

Las luces de un solitario automóvil se notaban avanzar por el lugar. Alex iba conduciendo el Supra de su padre, con evidente calma…

De un momento a otro, nota un par de intermitentes a lo lejos. Este reduce la velocidad y baja del automóvil, inmediatamente se fija en quien tiene de frente.

Aquel hombre, estaba junto a un Renault Clio V6 plateado, el cual tenía varios pintados tribales.

-**Miracles Summit**- dijo Alex con evidente calma

-**Eternal Wanderer**- dijo el hombre

Ambos inmediatamente avanzaron y se pusieron a observar la ciudad a lo lejos.

-El jefe me dijo que te reportara algo- habló el hombre

-¿A si?, ¿Qué es?- Alex preguntó muy calmado

El hombre solo bajó su cabeza y mostró una mueca de fastidio…

-**Thirteen Devils**- dijo secamente

-¡¿Cómo?!- Alex se exaltó –¡Pero si nos encargamos de esos idiotas en el verano!-

-Así es, pero al parecer quieren la revancha- dijo el hombre –Ya les avisé a King Chariot, Timber Slash y Lionel. Ellos nos ayudaran con Nagano, Saitama y Kanagawa respectivamente- inmediatamente se apoyó en su auto –Iba de camino a avisarle a Gladiator cuando recordé que aparecías a estas horas-

-Como siempre, soy el último en enterarme de estas cosas- Alex dijo un tanto fastidiado -¿Y **Street Fosil**?-

-Ya fue eliminado- dijo secamente el hombre, cosa que sorprendió a Alex –Al igual que **Heaven's** **Sword, 1st Kingdom, Act of War y Forbidden Spear**-

-Dios, solo quedamos Kaido President, Sitar Kaneyama, King Chariot, Timbres Slash, Lionel, Gladiator, tu y yo- Alex se notaba frustrado –Haré lo posible para ayudar en lo que pueda, o sino Kingdom Twelve podría desaparecer-

-Esperemos que no pase eso que dices- dijo con calma mientras se acercaba a la puerta del auto –Seguramente vendrán durante la semana de año nuevo., así que estate preparado- sonaba preocupado –Ten cuidado, porque Tailgunner quiere colgar tu cabeza desde su auto-

Dicho esto, el hombre entró al auto y lo echó a andar, inmediatamente dio media vuelta y Clio se alejó cuesta abajo.

-Los problemas van y vienen- Alex observaba el cielo nocturno –Pronto comenzaran las nevadas fuertes, y el camino se volverá imposible para un FR- dijo con calma –Pero encima de todos esos problemas, aun queda un objetivo en mi mira- la silueta de un Evolution VII negro se le vino a la mente –Kurosawa Shoichi, iré por tu cabeza, cuando menos lo esperes-

_**Fin del capítulo 5…**_

_**Siguiente Capitulo: La Estrella negra, Los Ases, Los Trece Demonios y el Doceavo Reino**_


	9. Los Trece Demonios y El Doceavo Reino

**Capitulo 6**

**Los Trece Demonios y El Doceavo Reino**

_**Hace un par de días… 27**__** de Diciembre…**_

_**Localización: **__**Región de Nagano, paso de Shiga Kutatsu…**_

_**Hora: 3**__**:29 AM…**_

El rugir de los motores. El rechinido de los neumáticos. Las luces de los faros… Todo irrumpía de manera salvaje en el ambiente del lugar.

A lo lejos, se podía notar a dos autos batallando, ambos con unas singulares calcomanías.

Por un lado, un Impreza Versión V Coupé de color celeste, con el dibujo de un soldado en sus lados, junto al nombre "Gladiator", en la ventana trasera se puede ver una calcomanía con el nombre "Kingdom Twelve".

Por el otro, un Nissan 25GT ER34 amarillo con un dibujo que mostraba a un Joker sonriente, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano derecha y con la cabeza de un soldado en la otra, debajo de este se podía notar el nombre "Traitor Jack Knife", con una calcomanía en la ventanilla trasera de nombre "Thirteen Devils".

-Diablos- el hombre del Evo observaba como el 34 no se apartaba ni un centímetro de él –Se supone que tengo la ventaja por la tracción 4WD-

Mientras que en el ER34, su conductor tenía una expresión confiada mientras ponía la siguiente marcha.

Ambos autos llegaron a la recta e inmediatamente el Impreza se abrió por el costado derecho, rápidamente el ER34 se colocó a su lado y su conductor comenzó a presionar el acelerador a fondo.

El hombre del Impreza solo observaba impotente, al ver como el ER34 comenzaba a adelantar a su auto. Inmediatamente la recta se acabó y ambos llegaron a una curva a la derecha, a la entrada ambos autos frenaron a la vez, mientras que el conductor del ER34 aceleraba a fondo.

-Que fácil- dijo el hombre del ER34 con arrogancia

El Impreza inmediatamente comenzó a perder tracción, lo que ocasionó que su conductor comenzara a perder el control del automóvil.

-Son tan patéticos- el hombre observaba como el Impreza comenzaba a patinar sin control –Perdiste- pasó sus dedos por el panel del automóvil

El Impreza comenzó a girar, el hombre en su interior intentaba recuperar el control. Pero fue en vano. Finalmente el auto estrelló el frente en la barrera de contención. Al Impreza se le rompió una luz y el parabrisas se trisó completamente.

Varios minutos más tarde, se pueden observar al malherido Impreza y al ER34, junto a varios corredores a su alrededor.

El conductor del Impreza entregaba con mucho odio, una calcomanía con el nombre "Gladiator". Inmediatamente el hombre del ER34, saca unas tijeras y corta a la mitad la calcomanía, para automáticamente quemar un pedazo con un encendedor y tirarlo al suelo, mientras tomaba el otro pedazo y lo pegaba debajo de la cabeza de soldado, que el Joker, en el lateral de su auto, colgaba tan intimidantemente.

-Jeje- el hombre se levanta –Mande a hacer este pintado a mi auto especialmente para este día- inmediatamente se acerca al ER34 –Solo faltan 3, y te ordeno que le digas a Ground Zero, que les ganaremos antes de finalizar el año, para que así se vallan preparando-

Automáticamente, el hombre entra a su auto, y este sale velozmente del lugar…

-Mierda- se acerca a su Impreza –Solo quedan 3 de nosotros- cierra los ojos y apuña la mano con frustración –Pero uno de nosotros… es él-

_**Un día más tarde…**_

_**Región de Gunma, pueblo de Ikaho…**_

_**4:15 AM…**_

El joven observaba atentamente su auto en el garaje, se acercó a él levemente y tocó su destrozado frente. Cerró sus ojos, y su cara denotaba pena. Un par de minutos después, este se levanta y observa hacia otro lado. Algo llama su atención.

Era un auto, este estaba cubierto por una sabana grisácea, muy sucia. Instintivamente arrancó la sabana de golpe, y el vehículo se dejó notar. El automóvil, un Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 purpura azulado, con el dibujo de un demonio rodeado de llamas negras y blancas.

-Hola amigo- dijo eso mientras se acercaba al auto y tocaba el frente –Han sido unos largos 3 meses- inmediatamente sacó un juego de llaves de la cartera de su pantalón –Pero es la hora de que nos defendamos- observó una llave de automóvil –Tailgunner viene por nuestras cabezas, pero no se lo dejaremos- dijo con decisión –Si caemos… me encargaré de llevarme a los Thirteen Devils conmigo-

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

_**Centro comercial de Maebashi…**_

Por mucho que el ambiente estremecedor del lugar golpeara en ella, no podía olvidar las cosas que habían ocurrido. Estaba cabizbaja, desanimada, deprimida…

Avanzaba lentamente sin observar a su alrededor. Caminó unos cuantos metros, hasta una oficina. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta y se encontró junto a dos personas, una de ellas le llamó bastante la atención.

Aquel joven la observó levemente, inmediatamente se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la puerta, esquivando la mirada.

-Alex… tú…- Sakura decía un tanto sorprendida

-Lo siento… pero tengo que irme- dijo con tono frio sin voltearse a verla

El joven se alejó por la puerta, e inmediatamente ella se quedo observando con mucha tristeza. Ella se volteó a ver al hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, el cual tenía una carpeta en sus manos.

-Papá- la joven habló –¿Lo despediste?-

-Para nada hija- el hombre se levantó y observó por la ventana –Él renunció-

Aquella palabra la sorprendió…

-¿Dio algún motivo?- dijo ella con tono desesperado

–Dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en estos días, y por eso renunció- este caminó hacia el escritorio –Pero más bien creo, que han sido otras razones las que lo obligaron a irse-

Sakura en ese instante no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, varias cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante.

Mientras tanto, Alex avanzaba a paso calmado hacia el estacionamiento, mientras observaba el ambiente con indiferencia, hasta que una conversación llamó su atención.

-¿Han escuchado lo que pasó hace unos días?- decía un joven

-¿Hablas de la derrota del Impreza?- decía otro

-Así es, mira, escuché por ahí que el líder del equipo Emperor quiere vengarse de quien derrotó al Impreza- dijo con cierto conocimiento

-No bromees con eso, ¿O sea que los Emperor están del lado de Gunma?-

-Al parecer si, se aliaron con los Schwarz Riders solo para esa carrera- hablaba el joven muy asombrado –Han dicho que vengaran la caída del mejor corredor de todo Gunma, y les patearan el trasero a esos tipos de Tokio-

Alex escuchaba eso último con cierto asombro…

-Kentaro Murasaki… ¿Quiere venganza?- pensaba con cierto asombro

Alex inmediatamente se acercó a su GT-R, pero no fue sino hasta que una nota sujetada en el limpiaparabrisas llamó su atención.

-¿Eh?- inmediatamente tomó la nota y la leyó, rápidamente su cara cambió a una de completo asombro –Tailgunner- dijo con mucha calma

Alex tomó la nota y la guardó en su chaqueta, inmediatamente entró al automóvil y este salió rápidamente del lugar…

_**Minutos más tarde…**_

_**Gasolinera…**_

Los chicos se despedían de otro cliente, mientras se arreglaban los gorros y se ponían a conversar.

-Chicos, ¿Irán el viernes cierto?- (Keiichi)

-Por supuesto, pero la gran pregunta no es si nosotros iremos- (Satoshi)

-¿De qué hablas?- (Keiichi)

-Cierto, la pregunta es, si Alex querrá ir- (Souji)

-Exacto- Satoshi observaba que un vehículo se acercaba –Vamos, hay trabajo-

Los tres inmediatamente avanzaron a recibir al auto, y al llegar notaron que era un GT-R purpura azulado. El conductor bajó y todos se asombraron…

-¿Alex?- decían todos a la vez

-¿Eh, quieren algo?- respondía el joven muy calmado

-¿D…de donde sacaste el GT-R?!- hablaban los tres a la vez

-Por ahí- dijo sin mucho interés –¿Está Suichi?-

-Si- Souji apuntaba hacia el interior del local

Alex caminó hacia el interior del local, mientras que todos se quedaban embobados viendo el automóvil.

-Increíble, este debe ser el legendario Nür- Keiichi hablaba con asombro

-Cierto, pero la pregunta es cómo lo obtuvo- Satoshi hablaba igual de impresionado mientras veía el interior

-Dios, un solo asiento, 4 indicadores de presión, barras de refuerzo, medidores de competición- Souji decía embobado –Esto es mucho, aun para una leyenda como Alex-

-Cierto… ¿Eh?- Keiichi inmediatamente observó el área de la calcomanía -¡¡Eternal Wanderer?!- decía muy asombrado

-¿Qué cosa?- decían los dos a la vez

-E…e…et….et…Eternal…Wa…wa….wan… Wanderer…- otra vez decía muy asombrado –¡¿O sea que Alex es el Eternal Wanderer?!-

-Keiichi- Satoshi hablaba -¿Quién es el Eternal Wanderer?-

_**Dentro del lugar…**_

-Vaya, eres tú, Alex- decía Suichi muy sorprendido de ver al joven

-Suichi, quisiera pedirte algo- dijo Alex algo serio

_**Minutos después…**_

-¿Qué cosa?- (Suichi)

-Lo que oíste, quiero trabajar tiempo completo aquí- (Alex)

-¿Qué pasó con tu antiguo trabajo?- (Suichi)

-Renuncié hoy…- Alex vio hacia otro lado –Por problemas personales-

Suichi analizaba la lo que había escuchado, mientras se ponía a pensar atentamente… luego de unos segundos su respuesta salió a flote…

-De acuerdo, puedes volver a trabajar aquí- dijo Suichi un tanto serio –Pero que conste, solo es un favor de amigo, ya que te debo mucho desde que fuiste nuestra estrella en el equipo- le advirtió

-Gracias Suichi- dijo Alex para posteriormente alejarse hacia los vestidores del lugar

Suichi se recostó en el sillón, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se ponía a fumar, mientras seguía pensando en lo que últimamente había ocurrido…

-No pasa ni dos días, y ya se comporta como si fuera otra persona- pensaba mientras exhalaba un poco de humo –Últimamente parece que todo está volviéndose incontrolable-

_**Afuera del local…**_

Satoshi y Souji tenían las quijadas en el suelo, mientras escuchaban el relato de Keiichi…

-Miembro de Kingdom Twelve- decía Satoshi muy asombrado

-Satoshi, ¿Que es Kingdom Twelve?- preguntaba Souji muy confundido

-Kingdom Twelve, son los 12 mejores corredores de todo Japón, referidos especialmente a las batallas de ascenso y descenso- relataba –Que Alex sea miembro indica que él ya es legendario- los chicos se ponían a pensar…

_**Relato…**_

Aparece un gran mapa de Japón de fondo…

"_Verán, desde que las carreras en descenso comenzaron, se formaron equipos de corredores"_

Se ilumina el área de Kanto, Hokkaido y Okinawa…

"_Cada uno de estos equipos quería siempre alcanzar la supremacía, como lo fue Project.D"_

Las siluetas de varias personas y varios autos salen delante del mapa…

"_Pero fuera de todo esto, existían dos equipos superiores a todo. Inclusive mucho mas superiores que Project.D"_

Rápidamente se ilumina el área de Tokio…

"_Uno de ellos, son los Thirteen Devils"_

Varias calcomanías, como la de un Joker, un Perro salvaje, un Corazón atravesado por un puñal rodeado por una Serpiente, un Halcón negro, y un Demonio Azul, aparecen en el mapa.

"_Los 13Devils, son corredores del área de Tokio, los cuales creen en la ideología de que, las verdaderas carreras, siempre han sido en la autopista y no en los pasos de montaña"_

Las siluetas de un Sil80 con Kit aerodinámico y alerón, un HCR32 sin alerón, un NSX con kit de carreras, un Supra MK-III con alerón de carreras, y un Muscle Car, posiblemente un Dodge Charger salen en la pantalla.

"_Hace años, ellos intentaron derrotar a todos los equipos de Japón en los pasos de montaña, y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo…"_

Inmediatamente el área de Aso, Hokkaido y Gunma se iluminan…

"_Si no hubiese sido por Kingdom Twelve"_

Salen las siluetas de un Supra RZ, un GT-R R32, un S15 con alerón, un SA22, y un Lancer Evolution I GSR.

"_Kingdom Twelve fue creado, por la necesidad de detener el avance de los Thirteen Devils en Kanto"_

El GT-R R32 se muestra derrapando pasando al HCR32 en la curva, el Supra superando al Sil80, el NSX siendo sobrepasado por el S15, el SA22 ganándole al MK-III en la recta y al Evo derrapando mientras pasaba al Charger por el exterior de la curva.

"_K12 frenó el avance de los 13 Devils, y los obligó a regresar a Tokio"_

Rápidamente se iluminan varias regiones, con nombres muy especiales y calcomanías, debajo de estas…

"_Desde ese día, los 12 de Kingdom Twelve tomaron cada uno un área de Japón, y decidieron defenderla, tiempo después aparecieron los Slasher, que serian como los "Subordinados" de aquel miembro de K12 en el área"_

_**Fin del relato…**_

-El mejor equipo de todo Japón- decía Keiichi muy asombrado

-Increíble, pero tengo una duda- Souji hablaba –Si Alex de verdad es tan bueno, ¿Entonces como fue que perdió en Akagi, su propio terreno?-

-También lo había pensado- Satoshi habló muy confundido –Pero, Alex siempre se ha caracterizado por tener una actitud demasiado parecida a la de su padre. El padre de Alex, cuando algo malo le pasa, o esta frustrado, suele cometer errores en su conducción, o sea, puede correr como cualquier otro, pero no piensa nunca en alguna manera de ganar- todos estaban asombrados –Se podría decir, que corre por instinto, casi sin pensar-

-Así es exactamente como perdí el otro día- dijo Alex desde su lado

-Oye, no es por ser malo ni nada pero… ¿Qué haces vestido así en día de semana?- preguntaba Satoshi algo confundido de ver a Alex con el uniforme de trabajo puesto

-Suichi me acaba de re-contratar, por tiempo completo- dijo sin mucho interés –Vamos, hay trabajo- mientras un auto llegaba al lugar

_**Al mismo tiempo…**_

_**Residencia Krieger…**_

Sakiko y Hikari revisaban el destrozado automóvil con mucho detenimiento…

-Dios, si que se hizo pedazos- decía mientras examinaba el motor con detenimiento –No creía que iba a explotar así de fuerte- inmediatamente se puso a pensar

-Mamá, ¿Se puede reparar?- preguntaba Hikari al lado suyo

-Hmmm… no es si se puede reparar, el problema es si Kyle está dispuesto a hacerlo- decía un tanto insegura de la respuesta

-Pero podríamos pedirle que le compre otro motor- hablaba la chica mientras observaba el interior del vehículo

-Conozco a Kyle de toda la vida, y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es imposible quitárselo- decía Sakiko –Ya dijo que no lo iba a reparar, ni siquiera iba a gastar dinero en otro motor-

-Aunque no hace falta- decía Hikari –Alex dijo que lo iba a reparar él mismo-

La mujer se puso a pensar con detenimiento…

-Eso no estaba en los planes de Kyle- dijo con algo de satisfacción –Hikari, tienes que acompañarme a Tokio-

-¿Tokio?- decía un tanto confundida -¿A qué vamos a Tokio?-

-A visitar, al hombre que creó al Impreza- dijo de forma calmada

_**Horas más tarde**__**…**_

_**Bajada del**__** monte Akina, 5:35 PM…**_

El Supra avanzaba a paso lento por el lugar, Alex en su interior se sentía completamente aburrido…

-Chaser Tailgunner- decía con calma –Hmmm…- inmediatamente se puso a pensar

_**Flashback…**_

_**Hace 3 meses…**_

_**Localización: en algún lugar de Tokio**_

El rugido de dos potentes motores, inunda el ambiente de la montaña. Los rechinidos ensordecedores acaban con toda la paz.

Las luces de dos automóviles inmediatamente aparecen…

El primero, un GT-R R34 purpura azulado, con el dibujo de un tigre a sus lados…

El segundo, un Ford Mustang GT rojo, con el dibujo de un Gundam sosteniendo un rifle…

El GT-R y el Mustang llegan a una curva, inmediatamente sus corredores bajan las marchas y giran los volantes para entrar a la curva, derrapando…

A la salida de la curva, ambos aceleran a fondo, mientras se observa al GT-R adelantar levemente al Mustang en la recta. El conductor del Mustang presiona el acelerador a fondo, provocando que saliera una llamarada del escape, mientras los autos se ponían a la par, el Mustang tomaba el lado interno y el GT-R el exterior.

Al llegar a la curva, ambos frenan a la vez y comienzan a derrapar, el GT-R comenzó a encajonar al Mustang, mientras que el conductor en el interior de este auto se notaba frustrado.

A la salida de la curva, el GT-R tomó la delantera, e inmediatamente se acercaron a la siguiente curva, la cual era a la derecha.

El conductor del GT-R notó la canaleta y metió las ruedas en esta, mientras aceleraba a fondo. Instintivamente el conductor del Mustang intentó hacer lo mismo… pero no lo logró.

Al instante de que la rueda entrara, esta se estancó, provocando que el automóvil se quedara atrapado. Su conductor comenzó a batallar con el volante para poder recuperar estabilidad, mientras todos observaban como el Mustang comenzaba a sobregirar…

Al momento de que ocurría, el GT-R sacó las ruedas de la canaleta y comenzó a acelerar a toda velocidad, perdiéndose detrás de una curva.

El Mustang dejó de girar y se detuvo en medio de la vía, mientras que su conductor tenía una expresión llena de odio…

Un rato más tarde, se pueden observar al GT-R y al Mustang detenidos en la base de la montaña.

Ambos conductores se veían a la cara, el joven del mustang observaba con ira, como el joven del GT-R no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Creíste que podrías hacerlo- decía Alex con calma

-¿A qué te refieres?- decía el otro joven con odio

-No te hagas, intentaste copiar la técnica de la canaleta, y al final te salió el tiro por la culata- hablaba muy calmado mientras se acercaba al GT-R –Tu error, es que siempre pierdes la calma cuando alguien te rebasa, te bloqueas, en otras palabras- decía –Hasta que aprendas a controlar tus emociones… no correré contra ti de nuevo-

La sangre del joven hervía, inmediatamente apuntó con su dedo al joven…

-¡No te creas porque me ganaste una vez!- decía con ira -¡Ya verás que te haré que te tragues tus palabras!- hablaba con reto

-Entonces- Alex se volteó –Antes de año nuevo, te reto a que me derrotes en la montaña Akina, en Gunma- decía con desafío –Si me ganas, no solo me disculparé contigo, sino que dejaré de conducir por Kingdom Twelve-

-¡No me tomes por tonto!- habló con ira otra vez

-No estoy bromeando- dijo inexpresivamente –Derrótame, y se acabaran tus problemas y los de tu equipo-

Dicho esto, Alex entró a su GT-R y arrancó a toda velocidad del lugar…

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-No dejo de pensar que…- se decía a si mismo mientras conducía –Este problema lo causé yo- se sentía culpable –Kingdom Twelve nunca hubiera tenido esta mala suerte, de no haber hablado de más aquella vez-

Rápidamente hace que el Supra derrape suavemente en la curva…

-Dios, ¿Que acaso me he vuelto un maldito perdedor?- se preguntaba a sí mismo –Aquella vez gané por suerte, y ahora no estoy muy seguro de mi éxito-

Inmediatamente recordó algo…

-Es cierto, la nota…- sacó de su bolsillo la nota e inmediatamente la leyó

Su expresión se notaba muy asombrada, mientras sostenía la nota con miedo…

-Hoy…- decía –Dios, dame fuerzas para este día- inmediatamente tiró la nota al suelo

En la nota decía:

_Bajada de Akina, día 28 de diciembre_

_Hora:__ 10:00 PM._

_Ven tú solo, esto es por lo de hace tres meses. Ten en cuenta, de que el resultado será distinto._

_9º Demonio, Chaser Tailgunner._

_**Al mismo tiempo…**_

_**Tokio**__**…**_

Los automóviles avanzaban a paso lento y calmado por la gran autopista. Pero la excepción era un pequeño S14 azul, el cual llevaba a dos ocupantes.

-Han sido unas 2 largas horas de viaje- decía Hikari algo cansada

-Te dije que yo debía conducir- hablaba Sakiko

Inmediatamente Hikari toma la desviación hacia el puente de Daiba 11…

-Mamá, ¿Esa persona podrá reparar el Impreza verdad?- preguntaba Hikari algo dudosa

-No creo que solo repararlo, sino convertirlo en una maquina más potente que antes- hablaba la mujer muy confiada

-¿Más potente?- decía muy asombrada

-Aja- la mujer señalaba la siguiente desviación –Ese viejo debe estar aun en el negocio, eso explicaría los autos de los Thirteen Devils-

-¿Quiénes son esos?- decía Hikari mas confundida aún

-Nah… son unos perdedores que conducen autos FR y MR, ni se acercan a lo que eran los verdaderos reyes del Wangan- decía un tanto indiferente

El auto sale de la carretera y va a una calle muy tranquila, en la cual Sakiko divisa un lugar en especial.

-Hikari, detén el auto- decía la mujer

La joven solo obedeció, mientras ambas salían de este y Sakiko caminaba hacia una pequeña tienda. Esta tienda, era una de bicicletas…

Sakiko entró sin preocupaciones al lugar, mientras que Hikari observaba muy confundida.

Al estar adentro, un hombre de más o menos 50 años, cabellos canosos, y piel morena, que tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba todo la piel de su ojo izquierdo, vestido con una vestimenta de mecánico, se acercó a ellas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les preguntó el hombre de manera cortante

Hikari se asustó levemente, mientras que Sakiko tenía una expresión completamente calmada en su rostro…

-Vaya, sabía que habían pasado tantos años- decía Sakiko –Pero no tantos como para olvidarte de esta cara- habló de manera calmada y arrogante

El hombre se sorprendió al escuchar eso…

-Conozco ese tono arrogante- dijo –Solo hay una mujer en Japón que habla así- inmediatamente su rostro mostró una leve risa –Sakiko Takahashi-

-Jun Kitami- dijo la mujer –O debería decir, El Mecánico del Infierno-

_**Minutos más tarde**__**, en un café…**_

-¿Modificar otro auto?- decía el hombre muy asombrado –No me tomes el pelo, ya estoy muy viejo para esta clase de bromas-

-No es una broma- hablaba Sakiko de manera muy seria –Has modificado los autos de esos Trece Demonios del Wangan- inmediatamente el hombre se sorprendió bastante por lo dicho

-¿Como tú…?- dijo Kitami asombrado

-Crees que no lo sé- Sakiko tomo un sorbo del café –Últimamente ha habido mucha actividad de tus queridos Demonios en Kanto, y como la Slasher que fui, no puedo dejar que paseen libremente por ahí-

-Está bien, me atrapaste- Kitami se puso serio -¿Qué clase de auto quieres que modifique?-

-Uno solo en especial- dijo ella –Pero quiero, que lo hagas más rápido que el de Speed King-

-¿Eh? Estás loca- dijo muy asombrado –El de Speed King es tan rápido como el mismo diablo- dijo con asombro –No hay auto en Japón que pueda ganarle, ni siquiera uno hecho por mí-

-Jeje, en eso estas equivocado- Sakiko dijo muy arrogante, Kitami estaba dudoso –Hay un auto hecho por ti que podría ganarle- inmediatamente Kitami estaba completamente anonadado

-Te refieres al…- habló por lo bajo –Demonio Negro-

-Claro que si- dijo –Necesito que lo revivas. Veras, hace un tiempo el auto sufrió un accidente y se le reventó completamente el motor- habló con gran exactitud

-El motor no se puede reparar, y lo sabes bien- dijo muy confiado

-Bien, el motor es lo de menos… Tengo contactos que me lo pueden conseguir, pero… te necesito para que le des ese toque especial- Sakiko también se notaba confiada

Kitami suspiró aliviado…

-Trabajé durante 3 años, para crear ese automóvil para Kyle- dijo muy frustrado –Se ve que a ese idiota no le duró-

-Tengo que decirte, que no es para Kyle- Kitami se sorprendió –Es para su hijo, Alex, él ha conducido el auto durante los últimos 7 años-

-¡Su hijo!- dijo muy exaltado –Pero si han sido 7 años… entonces te refieres a que ese auto…-

-Aja, solo Alex lo puede conducir tan perfectamente- dijo con mucha calma –Kyle ni se acerca a su perfección- relataba –Él ha sido el único, que ha llevado al Demonio al límite de su capacidad-

-Muy bien- dijo el hombre –Cuando puedas llévalo a mi taller-

-Entiendo- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara

_**Minutos más tarde…**_

-Mamá, ¿De verdad confías en él?- decía Hikari un tanto confundida mientras conducía

-Es el mejor mecánico que conozco, además es quien creó el Impreza- dijo la mujer con tono calmado

-Entiendo- la joven solo se mostró algo preocupada

-Además… si él revive al Impreza…- dijo la mujer –Alex volverá a ser el mismo de siempre, y dejará de lado esa faceta seria, fría y cortante- eso ultimo atrajo la atención de Hikari

_**Región de Gunma…**_

_**Monte Akagi…**_

_**9:45**__** PM…**_

El Evolution III del líder del equipo Emperor, junto al Celica GT-4 del líder de los Schwarz Riders, estaban asentados en la cima de la montaña, observando como los Silvias de los JAQKA entrenaban…

-Se ve que son buenos- decía Kentaro muy calmado

-Su líder también lo es, he escuchado que fue uno de los Thirteen Devils, en el pasado- dijo Ryo con tono inexpresivo

-Entonces eso lo hace más interesante- Kentaro se acercó a su auto –Al parecer Kurosawa y el líder de ese equipo utilizaran Evos con Misfiring System, así que será una batalla reñida-

-Aja, entonces me enfrentaré a Hanamichi Kurosawa en la subida, y tú contra Shoichi Kurosawa en la bajada- habló Ryo acercándose al Evo

-Lo destrozaré y humillaré; le dejaré claro que los corredores de Gunma son mejores que los tipejos esos de Tokio- habló Kentaro con tono cortante

_**Mientras…**_

Sakura, la hermana de Kentaro, y Haruka, revisaban ambas el lugar del choque del Impreza.

-Dicen que el Impreza de repente se quedó sin frenos- hablaba Haruka

-Por suerte, la jaula antivuelco sirvió bien, ¿No?- hablaba Sakura, con cierto desanimo en su voz

-Aja, al parecer solo se desmayó por el impacto- dijo Haruka –¿Te sucede algo Sakura?- le preguntaba

-¿Eh? N…no- miraba a otro lado con tristeza –Nada de nada-

-Está bien si no quieres contarlo- Haruka dijo muy animada

Inmediatamente ambas escucharon varias explosiones de escape por el camino. Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con una caravana de 5 autos: un GT-R R32 celeste con calcomanías, un Impreza Versión V Coupé azul con un pintado tribal, un Supra RZ JZA80 con un pintado de líneas y la palabras "The Sword of the Kingdom" pintada a sus lados, un RX-7 SA22 con pintados tribales, y un Evolution I GSR negro con líneas rojas y sin alerón dirigiendo la caravana.

Los 5 autos pasaron de manera rápida en la subida, hasta que luego de unos segundos, llegaron a la cima donde se estacionaron al lado del GT-4 y el Evo III.

-¿Huh?- Ryo exclamaba –Esos son miembros de K12-

Inmediatamente el Evo GSR se colocó al lado del Evo de Ryo, y este pudo notar casi por inercia de quien se trataba…

-Es él, ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo con sorpresa

-¿Quién?- preguntaba Kentaro bastante confundido

Las puertas del Evo GSR se abrían, del cual bajó un hombre de aprox. unos 40 años de edad, piel morena, cabello oscuro, y una vestimenta acorde a la época del año.

-Absolute Emperor- dijo el hombre -¿Has visto a Eternal Wanderer?-

-Para nada Emotional King… no desde el accidente del otro día- dijo Ryo con calma

-Ya veo- dijo el hombre para seguidamente apoyarse en el capó de su Evo –Ojalá que no haya aceptado ese desafío- dijo con algo de miedo

-¿De qué habla?- decía Ryo muy confundido -¿Qué desafío?-

-El del 9º demonio, Chaser Tailgunner- dijo secamente

-No lo creo señor, él no es tan idiota para enfrentarse a él en otro territorio como lo han sido todos- dijo Ryo –Por suerte ellos no saben dónde estoy yo, así que no pueden retarme a duelo ni nada-

-Lo que me temo no es que pierda en otra área- dijo el hombre –Lo que me temo, es que lo hayan desafiado, en su propio reino-

-¿No hablará de…?- dijo Ryo con sorpresa

-Puede que los Thirteen Devils hayan sido tan astutos, como para retarlo en su propia casa…- habló muy serio –En un lugar, donde no tiene salida alguna-

-Diablos- dijo Ryo –Akina queda a casi media hora de aquí, aun yendo a toda velocidad, no alcanzaríamos a detener la carrera- se apoyó en su Evo y sacó un cigarro –Lo único que nos queda, es que no haya quedado tan afectado por su derrota del otro día-

-Reza porque así no sea- dijo con desanimo –Él es el ultimo, Ground Zero y Miracles Summit fueron derrotados anoche, si él logra ganar, el ataque de los demonios puede estancarse el tiempo suficiente-

-Es cierto- habló otro de los conductores –Pongamos toda nuestra confianza en su victoria-

-Se que no nos defraudará- habló una mujer de K12

-Él ya les ha ganado antes, así que será pan comido esta vez- habló otro hombre

-Esperemos que así sea- dijo el Emotional King –No podría soportar que los Kaidos quedaran en manos de esos… miserables-

_**Al mismo tiempo…**_

Alex observaba con detenimiento al GT-R. Los recuerdos de la carrera de hace 4 meses lo atormentaban, y más aun, los recuerdos de la carrera de hace 4 días…

Instintivamente, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dirigió hasta su auto. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta, entró al auto y lo encendió. Rápidamente se puso en dirección hacia el monte Akina.

Mientras conducía, varios recuerdos de su carrera hace 4 días, comenzaron a atormentarlo.

Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, para alejar esos recuerdos de sí. Inmediatamente subió la marcha cuando observó que ya comenzaba el camino de subida a la montaña.

Mientras lo hacía, el notó que extrañamente las gradas se notaban algo llenas para ese momento. Algo que lo hacía sentir extrañamente intranquilo. Dejando todo de lado, comenzó a acelerar para subir cada vez más rápido.

Pasaron un par de minutos y logró legar a la cima. Inmediatamente, este notó en la línea de largada, un Dodge Viper GT-S rojo con varios pintados tribales en sus lados.

Alex se detuvo frente a la línea de largada, y bajó muy calmadamente. Mientras que un conductor de aprox. 23 años, el cual estaba apoyado en el Viper, se acercó hacia él.

-Vaya vaya, si no es el Eternal Wanderer- dijo el hombre con arrogancia –Veo que vienes a enfrentar tu derrota-

-No vengo a eso- dijo Alex con tono inexpresivo –Vengo a acabar con algo que yo comencé-

-Excelente- el hombre se acercó a su auto –Veamos cual será el resultado esta vez-

Alex observaba al auto y su conductor, los cuales emanaban un aura muy extraña. Algo que hacía que Alex, se sintiera muy confundido…

Alex entró a su GT-R, mientras observaba algo que sobresalía de la guantera lateral. Eso era la bandera de Kingdom Twelve.

Una hermosa bandera color purpura oscuro, la cual tenía dibujadas doce espadas de distintos tipos: Una Kanata, un Mandoble, una Espada Corta, una Gladius, una Cimitarra, una Espada de Arco, una Espada Ancha, una Espada de Sierra, un Sable, una Espada Fina, un Puñal, una Katana de doble Hoja, y una Espada Germana. Debajo de cada una de las espadas aparecía el nombre de cada miembro de K12.

Su mirada se posó en la última espada, la cual tenía el nombre: "Eternal Wanderer".

No dudó, y se amarró la bandera en su brazo derecho, con un ligero pero efectivo nudo.

Inmediatamente encendió el vehículo y comenzó a revolucionarlo, mientras podía escuchar el sonido del Viper a su lado. El cual opacaba levemente al motor del GT-R.

-Te daré la oportunidad de que vayas primero- dijo el hombre desde su auto

Alex observó bastante extrañado, pero obedeció y puso primera marcha. El GT-R salió literalmente disparado, mientras el Viper hacía lo mismo casi inmediatamente.

**Battle: Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-****Spec II Nür v/s Dodge Viper GT-S**

_**Insertar canción: **__**Be the One**_

Los autos se acercaban a la primera curva con rapidez, Alex baja las marchas y el automóvil pasa la curva a gran velocidad sin derrapar, mientras que el Viper derrapaba a toda velocidad, rozando la barrera de contención.

Alex observaba al Viper por el retrovisor, extrañamente él se sentía bastante presionado en ese momento.

Llegaron a la siguiente curva, Alex bajó las marchas y giro rápidamente, mientras contravolteaba, para así tomar la curva a gran velocidad. El conductor del Viper no se quedaba atrás, y realizó un violento movimiento, lo que hizo que el auto entrara a gran velocidad a la curva, pegándose al GT-R casi inmediatamente.

Alex comenzó a sudar, mientras presionaba el pedal a fondo en la recta y el auto ganaba velocidad. Pero eso duró poco, ya que tuvo que presionar el freno rápidamente para poder pasar la curva en S.

Ambos conductores pisaron levemente el freno y voltearon en dirección de entrada paralelamente, pasaron la curva a muy alta velocidad y se encontraron rápidamente con otra consecutiva, la cual cruzaron a baja velocidad.

En la recta, el GT-R bloqueó ambos carriles evitando que el Viper intentara cruzar, pero su conductor, contra todo razonamiento, se colocó cerca del R. Inmediatamente pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, provocando que el Viper comenzara a empujar al R.

Alex observó con asombro por el retrovisor, como el Viper no se apartaba ni un solo centímetro, lo cual le hizo recordar aquella vez que corrió contra el ZR1. Inmediatamente aprovechó la situación e hizo un movimiento que casi nunca usaba en alguna carrera nocturna: Apagó las luces de su automóvil.

El conductor del Viper, inmediatamente vio limitado su rango de visión. Rápidamente Alex pisa el freno, y voltea en dirección de entrada a la siguiente curva, cosa que el Viper imita con mucha calma.

-Jejeje, esa técnica no funcionará dos veces- dijo el hombre –He aprendido que tan bueno eres, ahora llegará el momento de mi venganza-

Los autos llegaron a la recta, Alex inmediatamente alcanzó a divisar la canaleta, con lo cual encendió las luces y puso las ruedas dentro de la zanja. Acto seguido, el Viper también coloca las ruedas dentro de la canaleta, lo cual hizo que Alex se sorprendiera y asustara. El recuerdo de otra carrera, cuando su padre utilizó el Supra, lo atormentó levemente, haciéndole perder algo de concentración.

El GT-R se abría al salir de la curva y entró en el Turbo-Lag. Lo cual provocó que Alex se frustrara. El conductor del Viper observaba como la recta comenzaba, así que inmediatamente se puso a acelerar a fondo.

Alex observaba por su costado derecho, como el Viper se colocaba a su lado. Aun frustrado pisaba el acelerador más fuerte. El R comenzó a ganar velocidad en la recta, lo cual igualaba al Viper, en el cual, su conductor tenía una expresión arrogante y confiada en su rostro.

Los autos pasaron la recta frente a la pista de patinaje a toda velocidad, mientras salían de ambos unas potentes explosiones de escape. Al llegar a la entrada de la curva, ambos frenaron a la vez y voltearon en dirección de entrada a la curva.

Los dos autos se colocaban puerta con puerta. Alex notó en ese instante, en que curva se encontraba. Inmediatamente dobló otro poco, para así poder tomar la curva cerrada que venía a continuación.

El Viper intentaba escabullirse por alguna abertura, pero Alex fácilmente se lo negaba. Llegaron a la siguiente recta, ambos autos aceleraron con un gran estruendo en el ambiente y Alex tomó nuevamente la delantera.

El GT-R comenzó a sacar ventaja al Viper, cosa que no duró mucho al llegar a la siguiente curva. El GT-R tomó la canaleta y cruzó toda la curva, mientras que el Viper lo imitaba con mucha astucia.

Al salir de la canaleta, ambos autos se encontraron puerta con puerta en la recta…

-Es el momento de acabar con esto- dijo para sí el conductor del Viper, acto seguido, giró una pequeña llave de su panel y comenzó a acelerar

Alex solo presionaba el acelerador a fondo, mientras observaba al Viper a su lado. Pero inmediatamente, algo lo puso muy nervioso.

El Viper de un momento a otro, comenzó a ganar una velicidad endiablada, cosa que provocó que Alex, se asombrara y asustara.

-No…- decía para sí –No voy a perder-

Alex en ese momento, recordó su carrera contra el Evo VII en Akagi. Cosa que comenzó a atormentarlo.

El frente del Viper sobresalía por el lado izquierdo del GT-R, cosa que, al llegar a la curva, Alex se bloqueara…

El GT-R frenó, mientras el Viper, aprovechando su posición, tomó la canaleta y cruzó toda la curva. Alex observaba asombrado, asustado, impotente…

No vaciló y piso el acelerador hasta el fondo en la curva, provocando que el R casi perdiera el control. En la recta, el R se acercaba velozmente al Viper, pero inmediatamente Alex frenó cuando otra imagen de su carrera contra el Evo VII comenzó a atormentarlo, lo que ocasionó que el Viper comenzara a alejarse de su rango visual.

-No me ocurrirá de nuevo- decía Alex –No pasará otra vez- apretaba fuerte el volante –¡De ninguna manera perderé!- rápidamente presionó el acelerador hasta el fondo

Los autos se acercaban a la recta antes de las 5 consecutivas. El Viper tenía una espectacular ventaja contra el R, en el cual, Alex se notaba más que frustrado… cosa que lo levaría a su propia destrucción.

_**Residencia Murasaki…**_

Sakura estaba sentada en una banca en el jardín de la casa. Observaba la luna atentamente, con algo de melancolía. Sostenía en sus manos, una fotografía, en la cual salía todos los miembros de los Star Racers y los Schwarz Riders, en cuyo centro se notaban tres personas: al lado derecho, Sakura, vestida con una falda de mezclilla celeste y una playera in mangas de color purpura, a la izquierda, Hikari, con un vestido de una sola pieza, color blanco. Y en el medio de ambas, Alex, con un pantalón de tela azul y una playera gris. Ambas chicas, estaban tomadas, cada una, de un brazo del chico.

-Sonaba tan frio hoy- Sakura decía –Me gustaría saber…- observaba la fotografía una vez más –Que es lo que pasa por su cabeza-

_**De vuelta en Akina…**_

Ambos autos pasaron las 5 curvas a gran velocidad, la sola excepción era que, el R de Alex, había chocado contra una de las paredes de la montaña, provocando que el alerón se soltara del lado izquierdo y quedara literalmente colgando de la cajuela del automóvil.

Para Alex, esto era un juego de ganar o morir… daba hecho decir, que este se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio en este momento.

Llegaron a la siguiente curva y ambos conductores bajaron las marchas y se prepararon para derrapar los vehículos. El Viper pasó la curva derrapando con mucha estabilidad, mientras que el R al momento de entrar a la curva, estaba comenzando a perder estabilidad.

-¡Mierda!- Alex alcanzó a recuperar el control del automóvil antes de chocar el frente en la barrera –Ese descuido casi me cuesta la carrera-

La siguiente recta era la más larga de todo el circuito, en la cual podían acelerar a fondo, pero inmediatamente la seguía una curva muy cerrada, en la cual deberían frenar desde la mitad de la recta para tomarla perfectamente.

Alex sabia eso, pero estaba tan desconcentrado, que ya no pensaba claramente qué demonios estaba haciendo…

¡¡Está Cometiendo un típico error de novato!!

¡¡Está sucumbiendo ante la peor enemiga de un corredor: La presión!!

Si hubiese sido en otra fecha, en otro día, momento y lugar, Alex de seguro sabría cómo salir airoso de esta situación. Pero su derrota contra el Evolution VII, le ha provocado una seria crisis emocional, la cual casi no tiene fundamentos.

¡Está sobrepasando su límite de cordura!

-Ahora es el momento de acabar con todo- el hombre del Viper giró una pequeña válvula en su panel –En esta recta te haré morder el polvo, jejeje-

Inmediatamente el hombre pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, provocando que de los escapes laterales del Viper salieran unas enormes llamas color azul.

Alex observaba, como el automóvil estaba comenzando a alejarse de su línea visual…

-No- dijo con miedo –No de nuevo- se decía para si

Pisó el acelerador a fondo…

-No perderé esta vez- la aguja del tacómetro saltaba en 12.000 RPM –Eso es- el GT-R se acercaba al Viper -Desde aquí tendrá que frenar, y yo podre ganar fácilmente- de un momento a otro, su faceta arrogante salió a la luz nuevamente –Soy el mejor aquí, eres una basura-

El R se alineó al lado externo de la recta, mientras se observaba a este alinearse frente con frente con el Viper.

-Sí, voy a ganar- decía Alex –Voy a hacerlo-

Se acercaron a la curva, el conductor del Viper frenó levemente, mientras que en el R Alex se preparaba para hacer su jugada…

-Ya gané- decía muy confiado

_**Vale decir que todo estaba de su parte esta vez…**_

_**Pero el destino… nuevamente… Le castigó por su arrogancia e idiotez…**_

Alex de un momento a otro, sintió como su R volteó hacia el lado contrario a la curva… La expresión de asombro en su rostro no marcaba límites…

Observaba, como lentamente, se acercaba hacia el lado del acantilado, donde la barrera era de doble capa.

Cerró sus ojos, e inmediatamente…

_**Residencia Krieger…**_

Hikari se encontraba recostada en su cama, mientras leía un libro un tanto peculiar.

De un momento a otro, ella se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta de su habitación…

_**Residencia Murasaki…**_

Sakura, observaba atentamente la luna, la cual provocaba que ella sintiera cierto sentimiento de satisfacción.

Lentamente se levanta de la banca y comienza a caminar hacia su casa…

Ambas se detuvieron en seco. Ambas sentían en su pecho, una fuerte punzada. La cual no causaba dolor a su cuerpo, pero si a su alma…

Algo andaba mal, ellas lo presentían…

Un nombre en ese instante, las conectó a ambas en aquel momento…

-…Alex…- decían las dos a la vez

_**Mientras tanto…**_

El humo y las llamas se extendían amenazadoramente frente a sus ojos, la visión, de lo que alguna vez fue su preciado amigo… ya no era más que un pedazo de metal ardiente y humeante.

-¿Por qué?- se decía a sí mismo –¿Por qué me traicionaste?- observaba con miedo al R

Sostenía con sus manos, la bandera que simbolizaba el código de un corredor… el alma de todos los corredores de Japón… La bandera de Kingdom Twelve.

Tailgunner bajó de su auto y se encaminó a paso calmado hacia Alex. Mantenía una sonrisa arrogante y burlesca en su rostro. A los pocos metros, notó como el joven soltaba la bandera y el viento la llevaba amablemente a sus pies. Instintivamente el hombre la tomó y la extendió.

-Vaya, eso sí es un premio- dijo con tono arrogante -Speed King va a estar muy que contento conmigo por llevarle tal generoso trofeo- hablaba con tono burlesco

Sus ojos, se dirigieron hacía Alex, el cual yacía de rodillas observando al llameante R con completo miedo. El hombre buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo arrojó al joven. Este muy confundido observó a sus lados varias monedas tiradas.

-Esto es para el taxi…- dijo para encaminarse hacia su auto -¡Si es que viene alguno!- habló con burla, para inmediatamente echarse a reír maniáticamente

El Viper dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad, dejando una oscura mancha de caucho en el camino.

Alex de un momento a otro, sentía como no pudo controlar su risa. Observó sus manos, las cuales tenían varios cortes y una que otra quemadura. Su cara denotaba completa locura.

-Así que esto es lo que querías no- decía con voz fuerte observando al cielo -¡Quieres que lo deje! ¡¿No es cierto?!-

Su expresión era de lo más insana…

-¡Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso!- Alex comenzó a gritar al cielo -¡De ninguna manera, vas a cambiar lo que soy!-

Inmediatamente comenzó a largar una fuerte y maniática risa. Algo que helaría la sangre de quien estuviera allí, en ese momento y lugar.

Si a alguien normal le hubiese sucedido esto, aquella persona estaría de lo más asustada…

_**Pero… Alex no es alguien**__** normal…**_

_**Desde muy temprana edad, ha enfrentado lo peor de la gente….**_

_**Ha enfrentado al peligro…**_

_**Ha enfrentado a la muerte…**_

_**Es como si, la estuviese retando cada momento…**_

"_**¿Para qué?" se preguntaría la gente "¿En qué sentido?" dirían muy sorprendidas las personas**_

_**Él no lo ha comprendido aun pero… este acontecimiento ha provocado, la muerte de su propia personalidad…**_

_**Y ha provocado el despertar de aquella faceta, oscura y vengativa, olvidada hace muchos años atrás…**_

_**Varias **__**Horas más tarde…**_

_**12:35**__** AM…**_

_**Autopista Wangan…**_

El ruido de la autopista, era opacado por el rugido de 13 motores… 13 sonidos distintos, que significan… miedo y caos…

Los corredores del lugar adyacente, observaban como los Thirteen Devils, tenían colgadas banderas con cada uno de sus símbolos, desde la parte trasera de sus automóviles.

Más adelante, liderando la caravana, se podía observar al amenazante Ford GT de Speed King, enarbolar desde la parte trasera de su auto, una bandera muy importante para los corredores…

Aquella bandera… era la de Kingdom Twelve…

Esta estaba toda rasgada, con varias quemaduras y cortes a sus lados, y en el medio de esta, el símbolo, completamente rayado…

-E…esa bandera…- decía un joven muy asombrado –N…no… pu…puede… ser…-

-Es algo imposible de creer- decía otro muy pasmado

-Kingdom Twelve… ha caído…- decía otro con mucho miedo

Las noticias acerca de la caída de Kingdom Twelve, no tardaron en esparcirse por todo Japón. En menos de una hora, todos los corredores se sintieron indefensos, asustados. Todos sentían miedo, al escuchar cómo, cada uno de los 12 mejores corredores de Japón, habían sido derrotados…

_**Al mismo tiempo…**_

_**Región de **__**Gunma, Montaña Myougi…**_

Los 12…

Los 12 de Kingdom Twelve…

Todos ellos, estaban completamente decaídos y tristes por el acontecimiento…

Su líder, Ground Zero, les dio las terribles noticias, de que todo su esfuerzo, fue en vano…

Ground Zero, no estaba en el lugar, lo cual también provocó que algunos de los miembros no se presentaran…

-Dios, de nada sirvió el esfuerzo- decía el joven antes conocido como **1st Kingdom**

-Estos Thirteen Devils, hay que admitirlo- hablaba una joven antes conocida como **Forbidden Spear** –Son los más rápidos de Japón-

-Ni siquiera mis técnicas, ni el Blind Attack- hablaba un hombre, conocido antes como **Lionel**

-Yo perdí… por no haber puesto todo el esfuerzo del mundo- otro hombre, un extranjero, antes conocido como **Act of War**, decía con mucha tristeza

-A veces creo que todo fue un plan…- una mujer de más o menos 30 años, antes conocida como **Heaven's Sword**, decía con decaimiento

-Hemos sido destruidos, en nuestros propios reinos- habló un hombre de edad avanzada, antes conocido como **Street Fosil**

-Yo ni siquiera pude ganar, aun cuando tenía la ventaja por la tracción- hablaba el hombre antes conocido como **Gladiator**

Alex desde su lado, no podía evitar pensar en la derrota, sus ojos estaban rojos, su cara toda sucia…

_**Estaba muy deprimido…**_

_**Perder es una cosa…**_

_**Pero defraudar a la gente que ha puesto toda su confianza en ti es otra…**_

_**Justo lo que a Alex le ocurrió…**_

-Siento que todo fue mi culpa desde un principio- decía con tristeza

Eso llamó la atención de todos los miembros del equipo…

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó el hombre mayor

-Que si no hubiese sido, porque reté a uno de los demonios a correr contra mí- decía –Esto nunca hubiese ocurrido-

Los demás, prestaron atención, pero no mostraron ningún tipo de repudio…

-De nada vale seguir corriendo- habló el viejo Street Fosil –Creo que volveré a mi vida de zapatero y le daré el auto a mi hijo-

-Es cierto, yo mejor me preparo, porque pronto tengo que entrar a la universidad- dijo el joven 1st Kingdom

-Al diablo con los Thirteen Devils, mejor saco pronto el libro que estoy escribiendo- habló la mujer Heaven's Sword

-Es cierto, dejemos esto en el pasado y mejor sigamos haciendo nuestras vidas- habló la joven Forbidden Spear –Mejor ayudo a mi madre asacar su línea de ropa-

-Cierto, de nada vale lamentarse- Lionel se levantó muy decidido -Voy a sacar un manga y solo me quedan 2 meses para terminarlo-

-Es cierto- el hombre Gladiator se levantó decidido –Pronto serán las finales del WRC, y no pienso perdérmelas-

Alex solo largó una pequeña carcajada…

-Bien por ustedes, que tienen vidas a parte de correr- dijo un tanto burlón

-¿Y acaso tú no?- habló Lionel

-Mi vida es correr, nunca podre dejar esto aunque lo quisiera- dijo con desdén y odio –Solo denme 1 mes, y vengaré la derrota de K12-

-No sueñes, es imposible que derrotes a los 13 tú solo- habló Gladiator

-¿Y qué hay del Emotional King?- dijo con sarcasmo -¿Qué no él les dio una paliza a los 13 hace casi 5 años?- habló con frustración –¡¿Se van a rendir así de pronto?!- dijo con odio -¡Es cierto perdimos!- habló -¡Pero una sola vez!- dijo con tono fuerte –Hay… mucha gente que perdió muchas veces antes de llegar a ser lo que eran… ¿Y eso porque fue?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio…

-Eso fue, porque ellos sabían que podían superarse- dijo –Sabían que podían hacerlo si ponían el esfuerzo, sin dejar que lo malo les atormente-

-Pero aun si fuese así- habló Heaven Sword –Todos ya tenemos metas a seguir, Kingdom Twelve forma parte de nuestro pasado, es algo pasajero-

-Entonces ya entiendo- dijo Alex –Que todos sepan que K12 perdió una sola vez y se deshizo para siempre- observó completamente frustrado –Que se retiraron como cobardes-

Alex comenzó a caminar para alejarse del equipo. Cosa que sorprendió a bastantes…

-¿Adónde vas?- habló Street Fosil

-Voy a buscar un teléfono para llamar al jefe- dijo –Y de paso un… taxi-

Alex los observó a todos con un leve odio, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar…

Mientras caminaba, muchos recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarlo.

En medio de su caminata, encontró un teléfono público, junto a una banca. Inmediatamente tomó el auricular y comenzó a marcar números. Luego de un par de segundos le contestaron.

-¿Jefe?- habló Alex –Soy yo, Eternal Wanderer-

Alex escuchaba atentamente…

-Mire jefe, he tomado una decisión… respecto a lo de la otra vez- dijo con desanimo

Alex escuchaba y asentía varias veces…

-Así es jefe… voy a dejar K12- escuchó la voz del hombre, la cual marcaba mucha sorpresa –He decidido… que quizá mi camino no esté en el mundo de las carreras- hablaba con calma –He decidido que… dejaré de correr… para siempre-

Nuevamente escuchaba y asentía…

-Si no logro mi cometido, dejaré todo- habló –Y… lo siento…-

_-¿Lo sientes?-_ hablan de la otra línea _–¿Porque?-_

-Lo siento…por lo del GT-R- dijo con pena –Lo siento… por haber hablado de mas-

Se detuvo levemente…

-Y lo siento…- se entrecortó –Por… haberle fallado… a Kingdom Twelve-

Inmediatamente su cara comenzó a derramar una lágrima, e inmediatamente colgó el teléfono con fuerza…

Se sentó en la banca con el rostro decaído. Casi inmediatamente mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Hasta que de un momento a otro, se encontraba en un llanto. Un llanto no justificado…

_**Un par de horas más tarde…**_

_**R**__**esidencia Krieger…**_

Hikari observaba la luna desde la ventana de su cuarto, la cual estaba siendo opacada levemente por las nubes de alrededor.

Tenía una expresión algo decaída. La cual era extraña…

-Es muy tarde- observó su reloj de mesa –Las 01:25 AM- lanzaba un largo y fuerte suspiro –Salió a las 6… y aun no vuelve-

Seguía observando por su ventana con preocupación. Luego de unos minutos, salió de su cuarto y notó como todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

Encendió una luz y comenzó a bajar hacia la sala de la casa. Inmediatamente se encaminó hacia la cocina. Aun con la oscuridad, notó una silueta afuera de la casa, la cual era muy familiar para ella.

Instintivamente caminó con calma hacia el exterior de la casa. Donde se encontraba aquella persona.

Esta persona, observaba pacientemente la luna, mientras estaba sentado en el suelo.

Ella se le acercó, e inmediatamente dijo su nombre…

-¿Alex?- dijo Hikari levemente

-Ah… hola- habló de manera cortante sin darse la vuelta

Ella se acercó para intentar mirarlo a la cara. Pero el joven esquivó la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto ella muy extrañada

-No me pasa nada- dijo él de manera cortante

-¿Como que no?- dijo algo frustrada, y nuevamente intentó verlo a la cara

-¡Déjame solo!- dijo de manera fuerte

-¡No!- dijo ella -¡Quiero saber porque escondes la cara!- inmediatamente obligó al joven a verla a la cara

El rostro de Alex, estaba todo sucio y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos. Había un par de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, casi sin razón. Su rostro denotaba tristeza, depresión…

Hikari se apartó un poco, mientras que él se ponía a observar al otro lado…

-Mi razón…- dijo Alex, Hikari observo extrañada –Mi razón porque escondía la cara…- dijo con la voz entrecortada –Es porque les fallé… a todos el día de hoy-

-¿A todos?- Hikari dijo muy extrañada

-Le falle a Kingdom Twelve, les fallé a los chicos, me falle a mi mismo- dijo con frustración -Soy un maldito perdedor- dijo con mucha culpa –Esto no hubiera pasado, si no hubiese sido tan arrogante-

Hikari largó un leve suspiro…

-La derrota no es importante… si sabes cómo obtener la victoria la próxima vez- dijo Hikari con mucha calma –Se aprenden varias cosas importantes de una derrota-

-¿Como cuáles?- dijo Alex algo frustrado

-Como… tus debilidades- habló muy segura de si –Si aprendes a evitarlas, podrás obtener la victoria-

Alex aun sentado en el piso, se puso a analizar lo dicho por Hikari.

-No quiero que estés más triste- dijo muy alegre –Ese no es el Alex que yo… amo- inmediatamente acercó su mano a su rostro -Vamos- pasó su mano derecha por el rostro del joven con mucha ternura –Te reconfortaré… como cuando rompiste con tu novia-

-Hikari, no podemos- decía el joven con cierto desanimo –Aquella vez me aproveche de la situación y…- no pudo seguir hablando

Hikari tomo la cabeza de Alex y le dio un ligero beso en la boca. El cual hizo que el joven se confundiera completamente.

Ambos se separaron con vergüenza, mientras que Hikari se apegaba al cuerpo del joven. Alex instintivamente, la abrazó con ternura, provocando que la tensión entre ambos bajara enormemente…

-Se que no puedes evitar pensar, que soy tu prima- dijo Hikari –Pero, si debo pensar que hacemos algo prohibido…- pasó su mano por el rostro del joven –Entonces no me importa-

Alex se sorprendió bastante, e inmediatamente comenzó a abrazar a Hikari cariñosamente, mucho más que antes…

-…Solo esta noche…- dijo Alex, Hikari observó su rostro –Solo hoy… y nunca más- dijo

Ambos rompieron el abrazo. Hikari tomó la mano de Alex y ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro, los dos subieron hacia el cuarto del chico, se sentaron en la cama, e inmediatamente fundieron sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso…

Solo la luna fue testigo de aquella noche entre ambos…

Ningún otro ser se dio cuenta de aquello…

Solo estaban ellos dos…

Solo ellos dos…

_**Capítulo 6 parte 1, fin…**_

_**Siguiente capítulo**__**: ¡El Destello de Akagi! ¡El Cometa Oscuro y el Emperador Absoluto al Ataque!**_


	10. El Destello de Akagi

**Capí****tulo 7**

**¡El Destello de Akagi!**

**¡El Cometa Oscuro y el Emperador Absoluto al ataque!**

_**Día Viernes 30 de diciembre…**_

_**Falda del Monte Akagi, 8:00 AM…**_

-¿En serio usaras esa cosa?- Kentaro estaba sorprendido

-Aja- afirmaba Ryo -Es una época especial, así que debo usar mi auto especial-

El auto, era un Impreza WRX STI GDB negro con un pintado tribal rojo a sus lados, un alerón estilo Silencer en la parte trasera, y luces de Rally en la parte delantera.

-Perdona por decirlo pero…- Kentaro miraba con algo de asco -Tienes un gusto pésimo para tunear autos-

-Si crees que eso es pésimo, deberías ver el Evo V de Krieger- dijo casi sin interés –En fin, usaré mi Impreza FR para ganar esta noche- el joven observó al GT-4 de Kentaro –Supongo que el color del auto hace honor a tu apodo-

-Aja, no solo lo mandé a repintar en tiempo record, sino que también le hice un par de ajustes extras- decía el joven acariciando el toldo del auto

-¿Y esos extras son?- preguntaba Ryo muy confundido

-Un Turbo y un silenciador nuevo- dijo el joven

-No suena la gran cosa- Ryo agregaba

-Quien sabe, puede que me salve el pellejo- decía Kentaro muy conforme

_**Residencia Krieger, en ese momento…**_

Dentro del garaje de la casa se escuchaba el sonido del motor rotativo, el auto estaba detenido mientras que su conductor arreglaba algo debajo de este. El capó estaba levantado, mientras varios cables salían hacia una computadora portátil a su lado.

Alex salía de abajo del auto y observaba la pantalla del computador, con lo cual largó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es muy temprano para que estés aquí- decía una voz de chica, mientras sentía que los brazos de esta se entrelazaban alrededor de su abdomen

-Tenía que revisar unas cosas en este momento- se dio la vuelta y la observó a la cara -¿Algún problema con eso?- le preguntó con calma

-Nada- dijo Hikari avergonzada -Quisiera saber que harás hoy-

-Entiendo- observó el capó del FC -Iré a Akagi hoy en la noche- por esto Hikari observó confundida

-¿Que no ya lo habías dejado?- dijo con confusión

-Lo dejaré pronto, quiero que sea mi última carrera en descenso, antes de que comiencen las nevadas fuertes- Alex habló y entrelazó su mano con la de Hikari -En la primavera comenzaré a correr nuevamente-

Le dio un tierno y delicado beso en los labios, que fue correspondido instantáneamente por la chica… Ambos se separaron y se abrazaron con fuerza…

-¿Descansaras todo este invierno?- Hikari observó contenta, Alex asintió -Entonces podrías relajarte-

-No creo que tenga mucho tiempo para eso- habló de manera cortante, cosa que hizo que Hikari mostrara una mueca de disgusto -Tengo que organizar todo para cuando la nieve comience a derretirse, y mi equipo de carreras entre en acción-

La cara de Hikari nuevamente mostró una sonrisa, atentamente observó al vehículo, y su mirada nuevamente se clavó en su conductor…

-Trabajar tanto por un sueño- Hikari mostro una sonrisa, Alex asintió -Aunque… eso es muy común de ti-

-Jeje… genial- Alex rompió el abrazo y entró nuevamente al vehículo -Tengo que terminar varias cosas aun, no iré a la casa en un buen rato-

Hikari se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la casa, sin antes de observar al joven, con una mirada llena de amor y felicidad…

_**Horas más tarde…**_

_**Subida del **__**Monte Akagi…**_

Se podía notar a la subida del lugar, el E36 de los Star Racers, con Shigeru, Kanako y Arisa en su interior.

El joven conducía apaciblemente por la subida del lugar con mucha calma, hasta que notó en su retrovisor un par de luces que se apegaron a él.

-¿Eh?- se decía mientras observaba que el auto detrás suyo hacia cambios de luces

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Kanako muy confundida

-Hay un auto detrás del mío- Shigeru mostro una mueca de ligero fastidio -No me gusta que nadie me persiga, siento como si me estuviesen presionando- comenzó a acelerar -Aumentaré la marcha un poco-

El E36 comenzó a despegarse de su perseguidor, pero el segundo inmediatamente lo alcanzó sin mucho esfuerzo, con lo cual nuevamente comenzó a hacer cambios de luces.

-Te quiere rebasar- decía Kanako viendo por el espejo -Mejor dale el paso-

-Demonios- dobló ligeramente el volante -¿Qué clase de auto es ese?- dijo con frustración

Cuando el E36 le dejo el paso libre, el auto salió literalmente disparado. Todos en el automóvil se sorprendieron bastante de ver la velocidad con la que los pasó, y la clase de auto que se trataba.

-Imposible- dijo el joven -Pasó a mi V6 importado, como si nada- habló muy asombrado

-Ese es un versión IV, de eso estoy segura- dijo Arisa igual de asombrada

-Pero los Impreza versión IV no son tan rápidos en las subidas- hablaba Kanako

Inmediatamente escucharon una explosión estridente, acompañada de un silbido muy fino y fuerte.

-¡Ese no es el sonido de un Turbo o Twin-Turbo!- dijo el joven muy asombrado al escuchar la explosión de escape -Suena más potente y furioso-

-Podría ser… ¿Un Tri-turbo?- se preguntaba la joven

Lo dicho por la joven sorprendió al resto, los cuales solo observaban como las luces traseras del versión IV se perdían en la lejanía.

-No conozco un Impreza así en nuestra área- pensaba el joven -Pero… ¿Tri-Turbo? ¿Acaso será… el legendario Relámpago Azul?-

_**Montaña Akagi…**_

_**Acotamientos…**_

Muchos jóvenes conversaban acerca de la carrera de esa noche, pero extrañamente todos ellos se notaban decaídos.

-Todos se ven tristes- dice uno

-Es cierto- agrega otro -La verdad, después de la derrota del Impreza de Akina, y de Kingdom Twelve, ya no queda casi nadie que pueda hacerles frente a los Thirteen Devils, o a ese Evo VII-

-Puede que Kentaro Murasaki pierda esta noche- dice otro igual de desanimado

Cada pequeño espacio para estacionar, era ocupado de forma casi inmediata. Entre los autos en los acotamientos, destacan varios autos FR, como Silvia S15, RX-7 FD3S, y muchos otros… pero entre estos autos, destacaba un Supra RZ JZA80 azul marino, con la calcomanía de un ave de color blanco, con el nombre "Tokio Angels", a su lado. Esta calcomanía la poseían todos los autos asentados en ese lugar. Vale decir, que este equipo en especial, estaba conformado por solo mujeres, de 18 a 23 años de edad.

-Señorita Minako- decía una joven acercándose a otra -¿Cree que de verdad deberíamos haber venido?-

-Algo me decía que sí- respondía la joven, la cual aparentaba unos 20 años, media 1.74, era de piel clara y ojos azules, cabello color celeste y corto, vestida con un pantalón de Jean blanco, un suéter azul y una playera negra, junto a un par de zapatillas blancas con toques rojos –Kentaro Murasaki es el último baluarte de Gunma en estos momentos- hablaba un tanto desanimada –Luego de la derrota de Kingdom Twelve, es lo único que nos queda-

Al instante de decir eso, aparecieron por el camino, dos Integras, un DC5 color amarillo y con capó de fibra de carbono y alerón, y un DC2 blanco con los mismos aditamentos, estos autos se estacionaron a su lado.

Las personas bajaron de los vehículos y observaron a toda la gente en el lugar.

El joven del DC5, era de aproximadamente 21 años, tenía piel morena, ojos marrones y cabellos grisáceos. Vestía un pantalón de tela gris y una chaqueta blanca con ligeros toques azules, junto a un par de zapatillas negras.

La joven del DC2, no aparentaba más de 19 años, era de piel más clara que la del joven, ojos color azul claro, era de cabellos largos y hermosos, con el mismo color que el joven. Vestía un pantalón de Jean azul oscuro, una chaqueta blanca y una playera negra, junto a un par de zapatos negros.

El joven del DC5 examinó con cautela a todos en el lugar, hasta que su mirada se posó en la conductora del Supra, e inmediatamente observó con mala cara.

La joven del Supra también le observó, y mostró la misma mueca de asco.

-No puede ser que él/ella esté aquí también- (Minako/Shun)

El joven avanzó a paso calmado hacia la joven, mientras aun tenía esa mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

-Qué extraño verte por aquí Minako- dijo el joven con cierta arrogancia -¿Acaso no tenias nada mejor que hacer?-

-Tan encantador como siempre, Shun Kamiya- respondió la mujer con el mismo tono –Y no, no tenía nada mejor que hacer-

-Supongo que también te interesa saber acerca del alto nivel de Gunma- habló Shun con cierta exactitud

-Aja, me gustaría ver el nivel de una de las súper estrellas de este lugar- observó con reto al joven –Para así algún día, poder derrotarte fácilmente-

-Ni en un millón de años, Joshima- habló Shun arrogantemente

Ambos largaron una pequeña risa, pero sus expresiones inmediatamente cambiaron…

-O…oye Kamiya, muévete un poco, ¿Quieres?- dijo la joven con cierta molestia

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, Joshima- respondió el joven con el mismo tono

Ambos se apartaron levemente y se hablaron…

-Los que no nos conocen dirían…- (Minako)

-Que parecemos novios… o que somos muy buenos amigos- (Shun)

_**Otro Acotamiento…**_

Las luces aparecían por el camino cada vez más rápido. El auto en cuestión se acercó al acotamiento y comenzó a detenerse para estacionarse.

-¿Un Impreza?- dijo un joven

-¿Será el Impreza de Akina?- decía otro

-Tonto, acaso no vez que tiene una placa de Saitama- agregaba un tercero

El auto se estacionaba un poco más alejado del resto, donde sus ocupantes bajaron de este…

-Akari, este es un buen lugar- dijo Hiroki

-Aja- la chica se colocó cerca de su hermano

_**Cima de la Montaña…**_

Los autos del batallón de los Schwarz Riders estaban estacionados en el lugar, Kentaro estaba apoyado en el capó del GT-4 y Ryo en el capó del GCB, ambos esperando pacientemente.

Inmediatamente escucharon un par de explosiones de escape, y varias luces aparecieron en el camino…

Apareció frente a ellos, una caravana formada por Nissan Silvia y sus derivados, y liderando la caravana estaban, el Evolution VII negro y el Evolution V blanco.

Los autos se estacionaron al lado de los otros, y el Evo VII se colocó frente al GT-4, Shoichi salió del automóvil con una mirada llena de rencor, observando atentamente a Kentaro.

-Hoy acaba todo Murasaki- dijo Shoichi con tono fuerte -Prepárate para irte a casa derrotado-

-Hump- Kentaro masculló -Menos cháchara y más acción- dijo calmadamente

_**Minutos más tarde…**_

El GDB y el Evo V estaban en la línea de largada hacia la subida, Ryo analizaba unos datos en un LCD mientras tecleaba hábilmente en su laptop.

-Oye, Ryo- Sakura le habló, el joven observó por la ventana -Gana por favor- decía con sinceridad -Venga la derrota de Alex-

-Jeje, no te preocupes- dijo con confianza -Es pan comido- inmediatamente encendió el vehículo

Sakura salió del camino del Impreza, y se colocó en el medio del camino, preparándose a dar la largada…

_**Insertar canción: She Devil**_

Ambos contrincantes se observaron. Hanamichi veía con algo de odio a Ryo, mientras que el segundo observaba completamente calmado su automóvil.

Sakura en el medio, dio la señal de largada rápidamente y los dos autos comenzaron a acelerar hacia la cima…

**Battle****: Subaru Impreza WRX STI Type RA Version VII GDB v/s Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR CP9A**

Ambos autos aceleraron con fuerza, el Evo V tomó la delantera, mientras que el Impreza le seguía de cerca.

Ryo cambió a tercera velocidad con rapidez, mientras el auto largaba una ligera llama de escape.

Los dos autos aceleraron paralelamente, hasta que legaron a la curva, donde el Impreza desaceleró y se colocó justo detrás del Evo V. En las ventanillas se podían notar: en el Evo V la calcomanía JAQKA, y en el Impreza el nombre "Absolute Emperor".

Ambos autos se prepararon para entrar en la curva, el Evo V la cruzó de forma rápida y sin derrapar, mientras que el Impreza derrapó completamente rozando la barrera con el frente del auto.

Se acercaron a la siguiente curva, y los autos la cruzaron de manera rápida. Al salir de las consecutivas, ambos conductores aceleraron a fondo.

En la recta, ambos mantenían una distancia casi nula. Lo que provocaba que Hanamichi en el Evo V, se sintiera frustrado, mientras que Ryo en su Impreza apenas mostraba algo de cambio.

Nuevamente se acercaron a otra curva, en la cual el Evo V cruzó rápidamente sin derrapar, mientras que Ryo hacia derrapar su auto a toda velocidad.

El escape del Impreza largaba una potente explosión.

Los autos salieron de la curva y se encontraron con una curva en S muy cerrada, Ryo presionó levemente el freno y el Impreza comenzó a derrapar, mientras que Hanamichi tiró del freno de mano para poder tener el ángulo de inclinación suficiente para cruzar.

Los autos realizaron un derrape inercial doble, con lo cual salieron de la curva a gran velocidad. Los autos aceleraron en la recta, y Ryo inmediatamente observó algo.

Hanamichi en tanto, giraba el volante velozmente para cruzar la siguiente curva en S. La expresión de Ryo en ese instante, mostró decisión total…

-Hump- masculló -Estas acabado-

Ryo se acercó al Evo para intentar rebasarlo por el exterior, Hanamichi observó eso e inmediatamente realizó un violento movimiento para cerrarle el paso. Pero al hacerlo, Ryo solo presionó levemente el freno y giró en dirección de entrada, cosa que provocó que el Impreza se fuera hacia el interior, y bloqueara a Hanamichi…

-¡¿Por el interior?!- dijo Hanamichi bastante asombrado

Ryo presionó el acelerador en ese instante, mientras su mirada mostraba decisión…

-No puedes hacer nada…- decía -Esto ya terminó-

El Impreza rebasó al Evo, en el cual, Hanamichi mostró una frustración total.

-¡Mierda!- dijo mientras batallaba con el volante -Demonios-

El Impreza intercambió posiciones con el Evo, en el cual Hanamichi intentaba recobrar la punta, pero esto era evitado, ya que Ryo lo había encajonado.

Ryo observó por el retrovisor como las luces del Evo se alejaban levemente a cada momento…

-Una vez te pase, no vas a tener posibilidad alguna de ganar- dijo Ryo con tono inexpresivo

El Impreza comenzó a acelerar para despegarse del Evo, el cual solo estaba quedando rezagado cada segundo que pasaba…

_**Minutos **__**más tarde…**_

_**Cima de Akagi…**_

El Impreza aparecía rápidamente hacia el último punto, mientras que más atrás se podía notar al rezagado Evo V.

Ryo cruzaba tranquilamente la meta, con lo cual su auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento muy calmadamente. Ryo salió del auto con calma y Kentaro fue a verlo…

-Gran carrera- dijo Kentaro -Gracias por no romper el record de mi hermana-

-Ni lo menciones, me contuve demasiado- agregó Ryo muy calmadamente -Te toca correr, da lo mejor de ti-

Kentaro asintió mientras observaba al Evolution VII…

En el otro lado, Hanamichi salía con la cabeza gacha del auto…

-Perdona hermano…- dijo el joven -Me confié-

-No importa- dijo Shoichi -Cuando le gane a Kentaro, no hará falta de quedarse en esta asquerosa región más tiempo-

El hombre inmediatamente observó a Kentaro, y le habló con tono de voz fuerte.

-¡Puede que el Emperador nos haya ganado en la subida, pero tú no me vas a ganar en la bajada, Murasaki!- dijo desafiantemente

-Espero que tus palabras equivalgan a lo que harás- dijo el joven muy calmadamente -Comencemos de una vez, no me gustaría esperar más tiempo y…-

Todos los radios en la cima suenan inmediatamente…

_-Oigan, aun no empiecen-_ dicen desde la otra línea _-¡Ha aparecido una caravana de vehículos!-_

Kentaro tomó uno de los radios y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Qué clase de vehículos?- preguntaba el joven

_-Pues son Mazda RX-7-_ aclaró de la otra línea -_¡Dos FD amarillos, y dos FC blancos!-_

La aclaración sorprendió bastante a todos, con lo cual Kentaro habló apaciblemente…

-Muy bien, esperaremos a que suban- dice mientras corta la comunicación del radio –Al parecer, tenemos invitados especiales-

-Eso veo- dijo Ryo -¿Y sabes quiénes son?-

-Los Hermanos Rotativos- agregó Kentaro -Muy bien, despejen la zona, la carrera comenzará ahora-

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales los 4 vehículos llegaron velozmente a la cima…

Los autos se estacionaron alejados de la línea de largada, apagaron sus motores y sus conductores salieron de estos observando a la gente en el lugar.

Ahí estaban, Ryousuke y Keisuke Takahashi, los más rápidos de Akagi. Junto a ellos, Alex y Kasumi Krieger, sus herederos, los cuales solo se sentaron en el capó de sus vehículos, esperando pacientemente por la carrera.

Kentaro comprendió, el porqué ninguno decía una palabra, con lo cual solo entró a su vehículo y se posicionó en la línea de largada, junto al Evo VII.

Shoichi entró a su vehículo también, pero antes de que comenzara…

-¿Quién demonios son esos?- dijo el hombre muy confundido

-Espectadores, como toda la gente que hoy está aquí- Kentaro dijo sin interés

Shoichi observó desconfiado a los rotativos, con lo cual hizo un chasquido con los dientes y encendió el vehículo.

Los conductores se prepararon para comenzar, ambos revolucionaban sus motores al máximo. Los escapes lanzaban varias explosiones, mientras que los hombres miraban al frente completamente decididos.

**Datos del 4A-GEU Turbo**** Modificado:**

Silenciador de Competición

Turbo secuencial Instalado

Intercooler de Competición

Inyector de Combustible mejorado

Máxima potencia: por encima de 350 HP

**Datos del E-CT9A**** Modificado:**

Silenciador de Competición

Twin Turbo

Intercooler de Competición

Inyector de Aire mejorado

Misfiring System

Máxima potencia: aprox. 450 HP

Hanamichi se acercó al Evo y comenzó a hablar con Shoichi.

-¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?- dijo Hanamichi

-Aja, estrategia Nº 0- dijo el hombre -La misma que use contra ese Impreza la semana pasada-

-Entiendo- inmediatamente observó al GT-4 -Es un rival muy fuerte-

-Je, yo también lo soy- movió su cuello, lo cual hizo un ruido de crujir de huesos -Voy a hacer que Kentaro se trague las palabras que dijo el otro día-

Kentaro mientras tanto, observaba por el retrovisor pacientemente a los RX-7…

-Interesante- pensaba observando al Savanna por el retrovisor -No creí que vendrías luego de tu accidente- Observó decidido al frente -Hoy veras, que hare pagar a quien te derrotó- apretó el volante con fuerza -Pero más que eso, tomaré esta carrera como una advertencia para ti… por haber perdido antes de nuestro enfrentamiento-

-Oye- habló Ryo por su lado -Suerte Kentaro-

-No la necesito, sé que voy a ganar- dijo el joven muy arrogantemente

Ryo se colocó en el centro de la pista, listo para dar la largada.

_**Insertar canción: Make my Day**_

-¡Muy bien comencemos!- dijo -5…4…- los autos sacaron llamas de sus escapes -3…2…- los conductores ponían sus manos en la palanca de cambios -1…- ambos miraron decididamente al frente y pusieron primera marcha -¡YA!-

**Battle: Toyota Celica GT-4 ST-205 TRD v/s Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII ****RS CT9A**

Los autos comenzaron a acelerar a toda potencia, dejando una oscura mancha de caucho en el camino.

Ambos arrancaron parejos durante todo el trayecto de la recta, a la entrada a la curva, Shoichi desaceleró levemente, provocando que el GT-4 lo rebasara. Ambos autos entraron a la curva rápidamente sin derrapar, en inmediatamente Kentaro derrapó en la siguiente curva, seguido muy de cerca por el Evo.

-¡Increíble, los dos son increíbles!- Akari dijo emocionada

-Aja, son increíbles- agregó Hiroki -Akari, ¿Puedes ver como chocan sus estrategias?-

-¿Eh?, pues ahora que lo dices, el Evolution frenó un poco- respondió la joven algo confundida

-Aja, el conductor del Evo frenó y se colocó detrás del GT-4, al parecer tiene una estrategia de ataque para más adelante- Hiroki dijo muy analíticamente -Valió la pena venir a Akagi por esta carrera-

-No seas fastidioso, si no te lo hubiese dicho te habrías quedado en casa mirando TV como el vago que eres- dijo la joven muy conforme

_**De vuelta en la carrera…**_

Las luces de ambos vehículos aparecían por detrás de la curva. El GT-4 lideraba seguido del Evo VII…

-¿Que está ocurriendo?- decía un joven -Usualmente Kentaro deja ir primero a su oponente-

-¿Qué cosa irá a pasar?- decía otro muy sorprendido

El GT-4 pasaba una curva a gran velocidad mientras era seguido de cerca por el Evo, ambos entraron de forma agresiva casi sin perder velocidad, y salieron de igual manera.

En la recta, la diferencia de distancia entre ambos, era casi nula.

Kentaro cambiaba a 4ta marcha y comenzaba a acelerar, mientras el turbo de su auto entró el lag…

En tanto, Shoichi cambió a 3ra y aceleró, inmediatamente se escucharon fuertes cohetazos del escape del Evolution…

-Estas acabado Kentaro- pensaba Shoichi -Ya no tienes secretos, hoy mismo acabaré con el último gran corredor de Gunma, y les mostraré a todos los farsantes que son ustedes-

Los autos se acercaron a la siguiente curva, Kentaro bajó las marchas y volteó para entrar. El GT-4 hizo un perfecto derrape sin countersteering, mientras que su rival no se quedaba atrás y hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Sabes Kentaro?- pensaba Shoichi -Una vez mencionaste que para correr en un Kaido, se requieren técnicas especiales- El Evo pasaba a escasos centímetros de tocar la barrera con la parte trasera

Kentaro ejecutó un leve derrape en la siguiente curva, rozando los arbustos del lado interno de esta. A la salida, una explosión se hizo sentir mientras el indicador de presión del auto subía levemente.

Los autos redujeron la marcha al acercarse a la serie de curvas fuertes de Akagi, inmediatamente el GT-4 derrapó a la entrada a la curva muy cerradamente seguido del Evo, inmediatamente Kentaro presionó levemente el freno y el GT-4 inmediatamente derrapó hacia el lado contrario con un Faint Drift perfecto, mientras que el Evolution cruzaba ambas curvas a mucha velocidad sin derrapar, y sin despegarse del GT-4.

-Mencionaste que se necesita una técnica especial, combinada con el cerebro analista de un profesional- El Evo se apegaba al GT-4 -Tomar las curvas lo mas ajustadamente posible- pensaba -La técnica de la punta-tacón- el Evo cruzaba la siguiente curva a muy alta velocidad -Eres rápido, lo reconozco… pero por mucho que lo seas…-

Los autos inmediatamente se acercaron a la recta empinada donde el Impreza fue rebasado…

-¡Yo soy más rápido!- decía con tono fuerte -¡Espero que estés listo Kentaro, porque este día…!-

Inmediatamente el Evo se colocó al lado del GT-4 en la recta…

-¡Tú y todos los corredores de montaña…!- decía con tono fuerte mientras pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo -¡Caerán!-

El Evo comenzó a acelerar, mientras que Kentaro en el interior del GT-4 apenas se mostraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- dijo calmado mientras observaba el retrovisor

La gente en las gradas, y en especial Shun y Minako observaban muy sorprendidos como el Evolution aventajaba levemente al GT-4.

-¡Imposible, el GT-4 está siendo sobrepasado!- hablaba Minako muy sorprendida

-Demonios, en la siguiente S, sus posiciones se intercambiaran- hablaba Shun con mucho susto -Kentaro Murasaki, está acabado-

Y tal como dijo, estaba ocurriendo…

Los autos se acercaron rápidamente a la S, ambos vehículos frenaron levemente. El Evo tenía el exterior, mientras que Kentaro intentaba bloquear al Evo antes de llegar a la siguiente curva.

-No tienes escapatoria Murasaki- pensaba Shoichi -Aquí, es donde el Misfiring System entra en acción- aceleraba hasta el fondo, y los indicadores de presión se movieron de manera inmediata al punto máximo.

El Evo largó unos potentes cohetazos del escape, mientras que las posiciones de ambos vehículos se intercambiaron, dejando al Evo con la ventaja.

A la salida de la S, el GT-4 fue sobrepasado por el Evo. Kentaro apretó los dientes con frustración, mientras observaba como el Evo estaba delante de su auto.

Los dos vehículos y sus conductores se pierden a lo lejos…

_**En ese mismo momento…**_

_**Tokio…**_

En un pequeño taller en el centro de la ciudad, una enorme caja de embarque se hacía notar, la cual tenía varias advertencias escritas en ingles, japonés y alemán…

Sakiko Takahashi, se encontraba en el taller, junto al conocido Kitami Jun, y al mejor mecánico del equipo S.T.A.R.S, Yuhi Matsura.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a desclavar la caja, bajo la estricta mirada de Sakiko. La cual solo observaba con mucha calma…

Ambos de un momento a otro, rompieron la parte lateral, y con sumo cuidado sacaron el contenido de esta…

-Dios- exclamaba Yuhi -Esta cosa es muy difícil de conseguir- ambos pusieron el contenido en el suelo con sumo cuidado

-Lo que más me sorprende… es lo rápido que llegó- Kitami observó a Sakiko -¿Algo que quisieras compartir con nosotros?-

-No mucho- la mujer avanzó al lugar -Esto es demasiado para alguien como Kyle… pero Alex podrá manejarlo con más facilidad que nadie-

Al instante, todos observaron el armazón del destrozado Impreza de Alex, el cual estaba completamente despintado…

-Ahora debemos resolver el problema de cómo meteremos ese motor tan grande, en un compartimento tan pequeño- Yuhi agregó mientras observaba el motor

-Es para eso que los tengo a ambos aquí- los hombres observaron a Sakiko muy intrigados -Yuhi se encargará de que el motor quepa en el auto, y de la transmisión… mientras que tú…- señalando a Kitami -Lo tunearas con ese estilo tan especial que tienes-

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo el hombre más que confiado -El nuevo Dunkel Dämon, merece un vehículo digno de su nivel-

Todos avanzan inmediatamente a ver la carrocería del vehículo, en tanto que la imagen se clava en uno de los laterales del motor, el cual posee el símbolo de la Porsche, y un número de serie al lado de este: 917-B…

_**De vuelta en Akagi…**_

El rugir de los motores, hace presente a ambos vehículos.

El Evo VII, seguido de cerca por el GT-4 aparece por la siguiente curva. Kentaro en el interior del GT-4, observaba algo frustrado, como el Evo se separaba de él.

Largó un ligero chasquido de dientes, mientras movía el volante para tomar la siguiente curva.

-Bien, no más juegos- decía Kentaro con decisión total

Ambos vehículos comenzaron a derrapar en la curva a toda velocidad, inmediatamente Kentaro mueve ligeramente el volante, provocando que el GT-4 toque la barrera levemente.

La gente en las gradas, observaba completamente sorprendida como el GT-4 salió a persecución del Evo, más rápido que antes.

-¡Kentaro toco la barrera!- decía un hombre muy asombrado -¡El nunca lo había hecho en su vida!-

-¡Eso solo muestra que no por algo es el mejor!- hablaba otro -¡Controla su vehículo, como si fuese parte de su propio cuerpo!-

-Pero, eso no fue por error- hablaba Haruka al lado de ambos -No podía mantener su ritmo a menos que hiciera eso-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas hermana?- la pequeña Sakura le habló desde su lado

-Solo observen- Haruka les mostró el cronometro a todos

-So…sorprendente- decían todos incrédulos -A este paso, Kentaro romperá su propio record por casi 10 segundos-

-Aja- todos observaban por donde se fueron los vehículos -Kentaro ha dejado los prejuicios de lado, ahora correrá en serio- hablaba Haruka -No importa que tan bueno sea el Evo, Kentaro ganará-

_**Cima de Akagi…**_

Ryo y Alex, se encontraban teniendo una calmada charla junto a sus vehículos…

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Ryo, Alex asintió sin decir una palabra -¿Qué opinas?-

-No me pude de dar cuenta de eso anteriores veces, ese tipo es rápido- hablaba Alex con tono calmado -Pero no importa cuán bueno sea tu auto, si no tienes una técnica igual de buena, no servirá- Alex se acercaba a la puerta del FC -Así que estoy completamente seguro, que Kentaro no perderá… y no debe hacerlo aún…-

_**De regreso en la carrera…**_

Kentaro en el GT-4, se acercaba levemente al Evo con ligeras ráfagas de aceleración, y derrapes a toda velocidad, casi rozando la parte interna de la curva.

-Shoichi… has afinado de buena manera ese auto, ni comparado con tu viejo Evo V- Kentaro movía el volante para entrar a la curva -Tienes un sistema muy bueno- pensaba -Es una máquina perfecta-

Rápidamente ambos vehículos derrapaban en las ultimas "S" antes de las consecutivas finales…

-Pero… es difícil de que esa cosa me sorprenda…- Kentaro observaba con decisión -Desde que corriste contra Alex hace unos días, no tienes mucho que esconder-

Shoichi en el interior del Evo, observaba con cuidado por el retrovisor al GT-4. Extrañamente el segundo, no intentaba nada…

-Sé que estoy ganando… pero por una extraña razón, me estoy sintiendo acorralado- pensaba Shoichi mientras conducía -No está tratando de tomar la punta de nuevo- hacía los cambios de velocidad y giraba el volante para cruzar la siguiente curva -¿Acaso estas renunciando?-

Los vehículos se acercaban a la siguiente curva, la cual era bastante cerrada. Kentaro comienza a derrapar desde la entrada, cerrándose al lado interno…

-Si haces lo que creo…- pensaba Kentaro con calma mientras observaba la línea del Evo

Shoichi también comenzó a derrapar, inmediatamente, giró levemente el volante provocando que el Evo se fuera levemente al exterior de la curva…

-Como pensé- Kentaro mostró una mueca de satisfacción

Los vehículos salieron de la curva a gran velocidad, el GT-4 se apegó levemente al Evo. Shoichi observaba algo frustrado por el retrovisor, como el GT-4 no intentaba pasarlo…

-No intentó pasarme en la recta… ¿Acaso estas planeando algo, Kentaro?- Shoichi cambiaba a la siguiente marcha -No importa lo que sea… no perderé por nada- mostraba una ligera mueca de satisfacción -Acabé con el Impreza de Akina, y ahora derrotaré al legendario Cometa Oscuro- giraba el volante para cruzar la siguiente curva -¡Mi venganza, estará completa en tan solo unos segundos!-

Los autos aceleraron en la recta, y cruzaban a toda velocidad las débiles curvas del circuito. Al momento, ambos vehículos derraparon en la última curva, y comenzaron a acelerar en dirección a las consecutivas…

-Apuesto que te preguntas porqué no he hecho nada… ¡Mis llantas son la razón!- Kentaro observaba decidido al frente -A diferencia de ti, yo he conducido por la mejor línea de este lugar, y casi no se han desgastado- presionaba el acelerador a fondo -¡Te daré el tiro de gracia… en tan solo unos segundos!-

Los vehículos aceleraban en la recta, en dirección a las consecutivas…

_**3ra curva de las consecutivas…**_

_-¡Kentaro está justo detrás_!- se escuchaba por un radio _-Pero… ese Evolution es muy rápido, y no ha mostrado ninguna señal de disminuir la marcha-_

-Esto apesta, Kentaro va a perder- habló Shigeru muy desanimado -Ni bien pasen las siguientes curvas, la meta estará enseguida-

-Ahora entiendo porque Alex perdió- dijo Kanako -Alex es el mejor en su Impreza, pero un motor N/A nunca podría ganarle a un motor turbo con Misfiring System-

-Es cierto, él nunca tuvo una oportunidad aquí en Akagi… en Akina pudo haber ganado porque sabía los puntos de ataque, pero en Akagi…- Arisa habló con el mismo tono de desanimo

Al instante todos escucharon el rechinido de los neumáticos, y las luces de ambos vehículos aparecieron en la lejanía…

-¡Ahí vienen!- dijo un joven

-¡Como pensaba, el Evo aun sigue en la punta!- dijo Shigeru muy sorprendido

Kentaro en el interior del GT-4 se preparaba, mientras observaba que la curva comenzaba…

-Tu debilidad esta…- dijo muy calmado -¡En tu giro!-

_**Insertar canción: Station to Station**_

Los dos vehículos comenzaron a pasar la curva a muy alta velocidad, todos se sorprendían que Kentaro en ese momento, comenzara a atacar…

-Acéptalo Shoichi, nunca superaste el miedo de girar en una curva tan cerrada- Kentaro movía levemente el volante

El GT-4 comenzó a moverse hacia el exterior de la curva, mientras que el Evo comenzaba a rozar el lado interno.

-En pocas palabras- El GT-4 comenzaba a aventajar al Evo por el exterior -¡No sabes tomar una curva cerrada!-

Kentaro comenzó a derrapar por el lado externo a una velocidad increíble para la estupefacción de la gente, encajonando al mismo tiempo, al Evo.

-¡El GT-4 ha tomado el lado externo!- Shigeru decía asombrado

-¡Increíble, el Evolution está parado, y no puede hacer nada!- agregaba Arisa

Shoichi se encontraba siendo empujado al lado interno, haciéndole imposible a él intentar un contraataque.

-¡Demonios, no puedo sacar ventaja de la tracción, o del Misfiring System!- Shoichi decía frustrado

Los autos comenzaron a salir de la curva a toda velocidad, mientras que todos observaban como el GT-4 comenzaba a aventajar al Evo…

-¡Kentaro lo hizo, lo está pasando!- hablaba un joven muy asombrado

-¡En la siguiente curva, sus posiciones se intercambiaran!- decía otro igual de asombrado

-¡Vamos Kentaro, hazlo por Gunma!- gritaban todos -¡Hazlo por el Impreza de Akina!-

Kentaro notó como la siguiente curva comenzaba, inmediatamente su mirada cambió, y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. El tacómetro subía levemente hasta las 11.000 RPM, mientras que el indicador de presión se movía hasta el punto más alto.

Los pistones en el motor del GT-4, comenzaron a moverse a mayor velocidad, el turbo comenzaba a activarse, largando los gases por el intercooler, y estos entrando nuevamente al motor. El GT-4 lanzó una pequeña llama, mientras que los neumáticos del automóvil comenzaban a rechinar.

El GT-4 aceleró, y el Evo de un momento a otro, comenzaba a quedarse atrás…

A la salida de la curva, todo fue decisivo, el GT-4 rebasó completamente al Evolution y comenzó a acelerar en la recta.

-¡Lo hizo!- gritaba un joven -¡Kentaro ganó!-

-¡Sí! ¡Victoria para Kentaro! ¡Victoria para Gunma!- gritaban todos completamente emocionados

El rugir de los motores desaparece entre la noche del monte Akagi…

_**Minutos más tarde…**_

Aquellas personas que estaban en la cima, celebraban con muchos ánimos la noticia del resultado de la carrera, pero extrañamente, el grupo de Silvias no mostraban felicidad en lo absoluto…

-Es imposible- decía Hanamichi -¡Es completamente imposible!- se apoyaba en el Evo -¿Los corredores de Gunma tienen este nivel?- se preguntaba muy perturbado -Entonces ya entendí como Shun Kamiya y sus DK perdieron contra el tipo del FC blanco-

Mientras que mas atrás de ellos, uno de los FD dorados, comenzaba a bajar a toda velocidad al descenso. Alex mientras tanto, sacaba un teléfono y comenzaba a marcar números…

-¿Están todos listos?- varias voces de hombres y mujeres les afirman por el celular -Entonces comencemos-

-¿Estas planeando algo?- habló Ryo levemente

-Podría ser…- dijo my calmado -Quédate un rato, y sabrás de que se trata-

Alex se acercó a la puerta del Savanna y comenzó a moverlo levemente. Mientras que Ryousuke hacía exactamente lo mismo…

Ryo observaba pacientemente como los autos avanzaban a paso calmado hacia la línea de largada…

-Entonces es por eso que Iwasaki le ha puesto el ojo encima- pensaba Ryo al ver al FC -Creo que esta será una noche muy divertida-

La gente de Akagi observaba muy asombrada a ambos vehículos avanzar. Mientras que en los puestos de control, cada una de las personas con las que Alex se había comunicado, sacaba un cronometro de sus bolsillos.

-Esto ya va a comenzar- Sakura, la hermana de Haruka, sacó un cronometro y un radio y se comunicó con todos -Curva 33, estoy lista, ¿Su situación?-

_-Curva 12, punto de control listo-_ sonaba la voz de un joven en el radio

_-Curva 26, estoy listo-_ hablaba otro joven por el radio

_-Curva 44, lista y esperando-_ una chica hablaba muy impaciente

_-Meta-_ Kasumi sonaba por el radio _-Lista y a la espera-_

Haruka y los jóvenes del equipo de Kentaro, observaban muy asombrados a la joven…

-Sakura, ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntaba Haruka muy confundida

-Llegó la hora- hablaba la joven -Nuestro líder va a correr-

_**Cima…**_

_**Los dos vehículos se asomaban por la línea de largada, la gente se sorprendía, Keisuke ayudaba a los vehículos a llegar al lugar….**_

_**El momento definitivo ha llegado…**_

_**Hoy se decidirá una gran batalla, que nadie vio venir, pero que todos esperan con muchas ansias…**_

_**El desafío de Alex Krieger solo se hace más difícil, cuando comience una de las batallas más duras de su camino, a ser la siguiente estrella de Gunma…**_

_**Fin del Capítulo 7…**_

_**Siguiente capítulo: ¡El Eterno Soberano de Akagi Aparece! ¡El Cometa Blanco al Ataque!**_


End file.
